Eiskalte Engel
by abigail-honey
Summary: Es geht um die 14 Mächtigen, die jemand best. an Weihnachten versuchen müssen zu besiegen , natürlich gibt es auch jede menge eigenerfundene Charas wies für mich eben typisch ist und en haufen neologismen . Bitte, bitte, bitte LESEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Eiskalte Engel**

**Kommentar vom Autor:** Hallo mal wieder, dass hier ist meine 2. Ff die ich veröffentliche, auch diesmal geht es um Harry Potter. Dh. Nicht direkt um Hp eher um das alles um ihn herum. Würd mich über n paar kommis freuen

**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling hat die Welt um Harry Potter erschaffen und somit auch die meisten Figuren. Doch die, die nicht bekannt vorkommen gehören mir. Blaise ist bei mir en Junge, und Pansy hat nen anderen Namen. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit, und das ganze blablabla…

**Pairing** ist noch nicht festgelegt

**Legende:**

„bbla" jemand quatscht

/bla/ jemand macht was

bla+ jemand denkt

( bla) meine kommis die auch manchmal hilfreich sien können

**Kapitel Anreise**

Langsam lief sie am Gleis 9 ¾ entlang, der Zug war noch nicht eingetroffen, kein Wunder es war ja gerade mal 10 Uhr. Um elf würde hier alles voller Schüler sein, aber bis dahin... hatte sie noch ein wenig Zeit um nachzudenken. + Warum haben die mich schon jetzt hierher gebracht? Die Aufgabe ist ja eigentlich klar nur wie soll ich in einem viertel Jahr 13 Schüler finden und Ihnen das beibringen, was sie vergessen haben? Gott sei Dank kenn ich hier schon jemanden, Charlie die kann vermitteln. Ach Charlie, du wirst Augen machen wenn du mich siehst, ich hoffe die Überraschung gelingt. ...Oh, man..., Aaaaah der Zug kommt endlich, ich steig besser schon mal ein, bevor die Masse an Schülern kommt und alles plattmacht+ Sie stieg ein und ließ sich, auf eine Bank, in einem der Abteile am Ende des Zuges fallen. Kaum saß sie, kam auch schon eine riesige Schülertraube und bestieg den Zug unter lauten Schreien, Rufen und Stimmengewirr, wie konnten Schüler nur sooo laut sein. Schon nach 10 Minuten wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. „Jungs, kommt schon, Dray was ist los, warum so schüchtern, Gin bist du da? Oh...hier ist schon besetzt, Na los mach dich ab du kleines...", rief ein Mädchen, dass dunkelbraune, bis zum Kinn reichende Haare und braune Augen hatte, sie schien leicht eingebildet…und man konnte fast die Vermutung aufstellen, dass sie auch zu den vorlauten, fiesen Schülerinnen gehörte.

„Vorsicht, mit dem was du sagst , vor allem zu wem..."flüsterte Babette Cheney Atkins. Das Mädchen das am Bahngleis entlang gelaufen war, hatte schwarze, lange Haare, die leicht gelockt waren, und blaue Augen, sie schaute irgendwie lieb aus…Aber das Äußere konnte ja bekanntlich drügen. Man merkte schon an ihrer Kleidung, dass sie geheimnisvoll war. Sie trug nämlich einen hellgrauen Umhang, mit einer Kapuze, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und schwarze Handschuhe.

„Cheney, oh mein Gott, was machst du den hier" und mit einem Freudenschrei fiel sie Cheney um den Hals. „ Schön dich zu sehen, ist doch klar was ich hier mache zur Schule gehen. Aber sag, wer sind deine Anhängsel, machst du uns miteinander bekannt?" „Oh sorry, hätt ich glatt vergessen, also das hier ist..." „Virginia Weasley, kannst mich aber Gin nennen." sagte ein rothaariges Mädchen mit blauen Augen. Sie hatte eine nette Art an sich, dass schon allein durch ihr Lächeln rüberkam. „Hi, mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, Gin ist übrigens in Gryffindor." sagte ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge, mit dunklen Augen, man merkte, dass er ein Macho, aber doch recht nett war. Das aber vermutlich nur deshalb, weil Charlotte Alea Parkinson, von ihrem Vater leider Pansy genannt, das Mädchen kannte. Von Slytherin hatte man ja nichts gutes gehört. „Hallo, ich bin Markus Flint, auch in Slytherin und bin Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft , und dass ist- ich weiß auch net er ist heute nicht so gesprächig -Draco Malfoy. Sag nichts zu seinem Nachnamen, er ist nicht so gut drauf zu sprechen. Achja, er ist Sucher.." Flint war ein großer, muskulöser Junge, der braunes Haar und braune Augen hatte. Er wirkte leicht kühl, Slytherin-like eben.

Er zeigte auf einen blonden Jungen, den man wohl auch als Käpt'n Wasserstoff bezeichnen könnte.+Wow, sieht der geil aus! Nicht schlecht Herr Specht+ Er hatte graue, kalte Augen und hatte eine Maske aufgesetzt, die nichts Gutes verhieß, ebenso wie sein Stimme: „Danke, Markus, aber musst du gleich jedem alles von mir erzählen? Man 1. Kann ich selber sprechen und 2. Geht es das Mädchen nichts an, kapiert?" „Oh, heut wieder ganz motzig.", meinte Blaise er konnte wohl wenn er wollte auch witzig sein. + Wird Charlie nachher mal nach ihm fragen „Ha ha ha, witzig Blaise, halt einfach die Klappe, darf man jetzt erfahren wer die werte Dame ist und ob sie eine würdige Slytherin wird oder auch wieder so ein ach so mutiger Gryffindor, wie Potter?" +Wow richtig gehässig so sieht er gar nicht aus, aber die Stimme klingt schön männlich+ „Sicher, doch der Herr. Guten Tag mein Name ist Babette Cheney Atkins ich stamme von Sirius Black und Cecilia Atkins ab, ich bin ein Halbblut, aber nicht mit Muggeln gekreuzt. Sondern mit anderen Wesen, Ich werde vermutlich nach Slytherin kommen, sagt nix gegen meinen Dad, ich hasse Lucius genauso wie Potter, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bin ein Multitalent. So nach diesem langen Satz hab ich mehr als genug von mir verraten somit sind wir wieder quitt, Mr. Malfoy"

„WAS? Du bist mit Black verwandt? Ich wusste gar nicht das der ne Familie hat." erwiderte Gin als einzigste, die anderen waren alle baff. „Das wussten viele nicht, weil er die ganze Zeit entweder bei Potter war oder im Gefängnis verbracht hat!" meinte Cheney wütend. „Ich muss dir unbedingt ein paar Leute vorstellen" „Wenn du meinst,

„Wie wärs wenn du erst einmal die Kapuze abnimmst, Madame. Dann könnten wir auch sehen wie du aussiehst?"konnte man die leicht schnarrende Stimme von Draco Malfoy hören, der in seiner Ecke die ganze Zeit stumm dagesessen hatte. „Könnte ich machen, mach ich aber erst in Hogwarts. Wegen des Schockes der perplex wirkenden Schüler in der großen Halle, Ich will mir doch die ganzen Aahs und Oohs nicht entgehen lassen" „Eingebildet bist du überhaupt nicht, oder? Siehst du sooo schlimm aus? Ich meine, wenn es von Schock handelt, musst du doch aussehen wie der Teufel persönlich." „Oh, des war etz fies. Hör auf Chey zu beleidigen!" Wies Charlie Dray böse und mit scharfer Stimme zurecht.

„Ich muss ihm aber trotzdem Recht geben Chey, wenn du es uns nicht zeigst, bzw. den anderen glauben sie, dass du total entstellt bist, oder so was? Komm, Bitte. Ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und stell dir erst die Glubscher vor, wenn sie dich sehen. (A/N:Cheney trug die ganze Zeit Kape mit großer Kapuze)"

„Wenns sein muss, ich hab dann aber noch was bei dir gut." Langsam zog sie die Kapuze von Ihrem Gesicht und zum Vorschein kam ein überaus hübsches Mädel. Draco verlor für einen Moment seine Maske und riß die Augen weit auf. +wow ! Eisblaue Augen und schwarze, seidige Locken – genau mein Geschmack. Ich hab meine Traumfrau gefunden+(A/N: Scherzkeks). Nachdem sie auch ihren Mantel abgelegt hatte, konnte man erkennen, dass ihre Arme mit seltsamen Zeichen versehen waren, die sie aber schnell unter langen, schwarzen Armstulpen versteckte, die ihr von den Achseln bis zu den Fingerspitzen reichten. Außerdem schimmerte ihre Haut leicht bläulich, was ungewöhnlich für einen Menschen war. „Eh, wow, aus was sagtest du, warst du noch mal gekreuzt?" fragte Markus „Ich hab noch gar nichts gesagt, aber wenn ihr es wissen wollte ich bin zur Hälfe Hexe, zum viertel Elfe und zum anderen viertel Raubkatze". „ Ehm, bist du bissig?" fragte Blaise. „ Möglich."

„Oh" meinte er und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Also, auf mit dir ich will dir en paar Leute vorstellen" wechselte Charlie schnell das Thema. Und so gingen die 2 Damen hinaus in den Gang, nach 5 Minuten laufen machte Charlie am anderen Ende des Zuges (der sich bereits schon seit 3 Stunden in Bewegung gesetzt hatte) eine Abteiltür auf und sagte: „ So das hier ist Jamal, er ist echt ein Witzbold, und er ist in Ravenclaw" sie zeigte auf einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen der sich leicht verbeugte und dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste:" oh, hallo Charlie ,wie waren die Ferien?"

„Ha Ha Ha Klasse! Wirklich toll!", meinte Charls ironisch Sie waren in ein Abteil mit lauter Ravenclaws gelandet. Charls zeigte auf ein Mädchen, das dunkelbraune Haare hatte, ebenso wie Braune Augen. Sie trug eine Brille und lächelte genau wie Gin, Cheney lieb an. Sie schien eine Leseratte zu sein, und wohl oft in der Bibliothek zu finden

„Das hier ist unsere Merit, sie ist mit Blaise zusammen. Oja, Merit. Das weiß bestimmt schon wieder die ganze Schule" +Wie Blaise wohl zu so einer kommt+ „Nirgendwo ist man sicher, hey" „Das da hinten ist Cho Chang, sie ist mit Potter zusammen"

„Ach wie schön, wusste gar nicht das Potty es soweit bringt, verdammtes Arloch" „Hey, du Zicke. Wehe, ich warne dich! Wenn du noch einmal, nur ein einziges mal meinen Freund beleidigst, dann…"

„Oh, etz hab ich aber Angst, komm doch und hol mich, sorry Leute, Charlie können wir bitte gehen, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich mich noch zurückhalten kann"

„Moment noch und der Kleine da in der Ecke ist Rusty, er ist ganz Okay. So das hier ist Babette Cheney Atkins, von der hab ich dir doch schon erzählt Jamal, Bebe weißt du noch?" Rusty war ein kleiner Junge, der gerade mal 13. war. „Aha, Gerüchte, gibt's hier auch schon über mich. Komm schon Charlie. Das Weib da will mich anspringen. Auf wiedersehen, die Herren und die werte Dame" verabschiedete Cheney sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem winzig kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Ankunft in Hogwarts

„Charls, geh doch bitte schon mal alleine weiter, ja? Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin dann draußen irgendwo!" „ Geht klar, Süße! Ich geh zu den andren."

Dray POV

Die Abteiltür ging auf und Potty kam rein, man wie ich den Kerl hasse. Kann der einen nicht einmal in Frieden lassen? „Na Malfoy, spielst wieder den großen, coolen Macho, was? Und Ginny was machst du überhaupt hier, ich glaub ich sollt dich besser mitnehmen, bei mir hast dus doch viel besser. Nicht bei diesen ..., diesen Angebern und Mädchenschändern. Komm kleine Ginny, komm mit zu Harry ins Abteil da sind wir ungestört!" „Potty, du Wixer, halts Maul und verpiss dich!" „Oh, Malfoy, hat Angst vor mir! Hast du das gehört Ginny?" „Noch ein Wort, Potter!" „Knuffelbee, was ist dann, Mistkerl?"

„Dann bist du tot! Und wage es noch einmal Virginia nur vage, wirklich nur vage anzumachen! Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Potter, du bist hier unerwünscht!" sagte Flint mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Potter zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte schon einen Fluch loswerden, als die Abteiltür erneut aufging. „Hallo Leute! Oh, was wird den hier veranstaltet?" fragte Hailey, die gerade zur Abteiltür herein kam. Hailey ist eine 13-jährige Slytherin, die gut mit Charlie befreundet war. Sie hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen. Sie hatte sehr viele Verehrer für ihr Alter, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, da sie ein Mädchen, dass sehr schlank, sportlich und gut in der Schule – aber auch wirklich nett zu ihren Hausgenossen, und umso fieser zu allen anderen in Hogwarts – war.

Die Tür ging erneut auf. „Sieht man doch, ist heut offene Tür oder was?" fragte ich. „Nein, Dray eigentlich nicht! Aber wie es scheint große Versammlung. Potter, was suchst du hier? Raus, aber ganz schnell! Bevor mich noch die Zauberhand ausrutscht? Mobillarmus! Uups schon passiert!"

Charls hatte die Lacher auf Ihrer Seite. Sogar ich musste lachen, obwohl ich eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund dazu hatte, da sah man mal wieder, dass Charls echt ein Talent zur Guten-Laune-machen hatte.

.„Hey Hailey, wie waren die Ferien? Können wir uns nicht später unterhalten, der Moment ist glaub ich en bisschen schlecht! Mich würd sowieso interessieren, was heute unseren Prinzen so depri macht." „Geht klar, Charlie! Ciaoi!"

Ah, Gott sei Dank endlich Ruhe. Moment da fehlte doch jemand. „Sa..." „Leuteeee, sorry Dray, ich schau mal wer so alles da ist? Bis Nachher!" unterbrach ihn Gin gedehnt. „Warte ich komm, mit!" fügte Markus hinzu und folgte Gin aus dem Abteil. Hab mich schon immer gefragt, ob das wohl noch was werden wird, mit den Zweien, ich wünsch ihnen auf jeden Fall alles Gute. „Und ich geh dann mal nach Merit schauen, meiner Süßen!" „Uh, jah, mach das! Aber Achtung sie sitzt mit Cho in einem Abteil!" Und die Abteiltür war wieder geschlossen.

„Was wolltest du gerade fragen?" „Oh, eh ja, wo hast du diese Babette gelassen? Oder" „Sie hat sich zurück gezogen. Hat gesagt sie braucht auch ihre Ruhe!"

„Kein Wunder, bei dem Trubel, sag mal ist die immer so?"

„Wie? So vorwitzig? Gesprächig? Nein! Überhaupt nicht! Eigentlich ist sie eher ruhig und nachdenklich. Wenn man sie ne zeitlang beobachtet merkt man auch das sie in Wirklichkeit sehr, sehr traurig ist. Es ist nicht so, dass sie der Tod ihrer Eltern einfach so hinnimmt. Sie versteckt, ihre wirklichen Gefühle hinter einer Maske..." „Genau wie ich"

„Nicht ganz, du versteckst sie hinter einer fiesen Maske, sie hinter einer fröhlichen.

Weißt du, ich kannte ihre Mom. Sie ist erst vor 3 Jahren gestorben. Damals war sie auch schon traurig gewesen. Wir haben uns damals durch unsere Mütter kennengelernt. Deine Mom war übrigens eine der besten Freundinnen von Cecilia, genau wie meine Mom. Aber dann vor fünf Jahren brach der Kontakt zwischen deiner Mom und unseren Müttern ab. Cheneys Mutter hat uns, also Mom und mir erzählt, dass Cheney tagelang geheult hat, als ihre kleine Schwester mit nur zarten drei Jahren starb. Chasy-Chloe war nur 1 Jahr jünger wie Cheney. Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich dir das alles erzählen darf. Aber, eins kann ich dir sagen, sie hasst es bemitleidet zu werden, und ich warne dich, wenn du nur daran denkst, das was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, an nur einen einzigen weiterzugeben, dann..." „Keine Angst, ich hab mit meinem eigenen Problem zu kämpfen..." „Dray, du weißt, dass du gerne zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast. Aber wenn es um Tod oder Rache geht sprich bitte mit Cheney sie weiß, genau wie man darüber hinwegkommt. Sie hat es oft genug erlebt. Oh, wir sind bald da. Lass uns unsere Schuluniformen anziehen. Dann holen wir Cheney."

„Geht klar! Chef!", meinte ich dann schon etwas aufgemunterter, da ich hörte, dass andere noch schlechter dran waren als ich selbst, ging es mir gleich doppelt so gut. „Hey, du kannst ja doch noch lachen! Ich hab schon gedacht du hättest das über den Sommer hinweg verlernt" „Okay, hast du was dagegen wenn ich sie hole und du derweil schon mal Blaise von Merit trennst, du weißt doch Hausgerechter Einlauf" „Na gut, aber das du sie mir ja nicht vergraulst!" „Ich doch nicht!"

Dann ging ich los und suchte den Hinterausgang. „Cheney? Babette? Wo bist du?" Nachdem ich mich umgesehen hatte entdeckte ich sie auf dem Dach des Zuges. Ich meine wirklich auf dem Dach. Na gut sie war ja auch ne Katze, aber... „Hey du!" versuchte ich es erneut und ging vorsichtig näher, da sah ich das sie Gedankenversunken in die Ferne sah und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich weiß, nicht was in dem Moment über mich kam, es war wohl der verbliebene Einfluß meiner Mom, aber ich umarmte sie und versuchte zu trösten. Sie erschrak, das bemerkte ich, doch dann legte sie ihre Arme auch um mich! Ich weiß nicht warum aber in dem Moment fühlte ich mich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und meine Rache verging wie im Flug, Charlie hatte Recht behalten! „Cheney, gehts wieder? Wir müssen wir sind dann bald da!"

„Sorry, i-ich, miich überkam gerade mal wieder eine Trauerwelle ich musste an meine Mom denken. U-und immer wenn ich das tue fange ich an zu heulen. Sorry, dass ich dein Hemd nass gemacht hab, war keine Absicht" fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Keine Ursache! Hab ich gern gemacht! Ich meine, so als Handtuch gedient!"

Sie lachte, was sich wunderschön anhörte. Es war kein aufgesetztes Lachen und sie entblößte dabei ihre makellosen, weißen Zähne. Es steckte an. Und ich lachte mit. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch lachen kannst. Sorry, aber du kamst mir vorhin so miesepetrig vor. Ehrlich ich hätt dich anders behandelt, wenn ich gewusst hätte das du so nett sein kannst!" meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, hey ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, aber du kamst mir vorhin echt so verboten glücklich und vorwitzig vor, dass hat genervt in dem Moment. Aber das du ganz anders bist hätt ich mir nicht erträumen lassen! Fangen wir noch einmal von vorne an?"

„Klar warum nicht? Hallo, mein Name ist Cheney – du kannst mich ruhig Cheney oder Coco nennen, dieses Vorrecht haben nur meine Freunde, alle anderen müssen mich mit Babette, Babsi oder Bebe ansprechen – wollen wir Freunde sein?" fragte sie und reichte mir ihre Hand. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste Lächeln. „Hey, ich bin Dray. So dürfen mich auch nur meine Freunde nennen. Und ich krieg en Tobsuchtsanfall wenn das jemand Außenstehendes macht. Ich wäre sehr gern ein Freund von dir!" ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Komm schon, Cheney! Die Kutschen warten nicht!" Ich zog sie einfach mit mir mit. Auf der Fahrt nach oben zu Schloss quatschten wir noch über alles mögliche. „Schau mal aus dem Fenster, Cheney! Willkommen in Hogwarts!" meinte ich zu ihr, in Erinnerung an mein erstes Jahr. „Wooow, schick, schick! Hätt ich nicht gedacht!" „ Was denn?" „Nix nix!" „Komm schon! Sags mir!" Ich fing an sie zu kitzeln und sie rollte sich auf der Bank zusammen und lachte sich echt kaputt. „Hör auf! Bitte! Ich bin soooo kitzlig!" „Ich merks! Was krieg ich dafür?" Aus Spaß kitzelte ich weiter. Bis wir auch vor Hogwarts angekommen waren und die Tür der Kutsche so wie jedes Jahr von alleine aufging. Cheney wälzte sich mittlerweile am Boden und fiel auch schon aus der Kutsche raus. „ Dray, du Sponk! Hilf mir schon auf und lach net so blöd! Man, was gibt's'n da zu glotzen. Ich bin heute nicht zum Bestaunen da, dass könnt ihr auch noch wann anders machen. Seh ich aus wie ne Schaufensterpuppe? Husch, husch!" ich kriegte mich kaum noch ein. „Draaaaay, kommst du und hillfst mir auuuf?" Sie lag doch echt kopfüber auf dem Boden. Und die Menge die sich angesammelt hatte teilte sich bereits. Die Alte McGonagall schritt zwischen ihren Schülern hindurch. Schnell stieg ich aus und half Cheney auf, das hätte noch peinlich werden können. Sie sagte noch zu mir: „ Man wie die alle gekuckt haben, zum Totlachen..." „Miss Atkins? Dürfe ich sie bitten mir zu folgen?" „Ja, natürlich Professor. Tschüss Dray. Sehen uns später!"


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel: Auswahlzeremonie

Also es geht schon wieder weiter, hoffe des freut euch lol freu mich wenn ihr mir kommis schreibt.

Nachdem McGonagall sie zu Dumbledore's Büro geführt hatte, verschwand sie wieder. „Oh, Guten Tag Miss Atkins. Ich Freue mich Sie hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter." „Ich weiß wer Sie sind." antwortete sie ihm patzig. „Darf ich ihnen Ihre neue Mitschülerin vorstellen?" wandte er sich nun an ein anderes Mädchen, das sich ebenfalls in dem Raum befand. Hinter der auch noch ein Erwachsener stand. „Wenn's sein muss.." antwortete das Mädchen gelangweilt, wobei sie von ihrem Vater zurecht gewiesen wurde. „Audrey es reicht!" „Eh, ja. Also das hier ist..." „Danke, aber ich kann mich auch selbst vorstellen. Hallo mein Name ist Babette Cheney Atkins. Kannst mich aber gerne Bebe nennen." „Aha, gut dann darf ich Ihnen Miss Atkins Ihren Professor in VgddK Mr. Nightingale vorstellen und seine reizende Tochter Audrey Emily Nightingale – „ „ Danke, mehr braucht sie im Moment nicht zu wissen. Können wir jetzt bitte in die Halle gehen um eingeteilt zu werden?" „Audrey!" „Ja, Vater?" „ Na gut, bitte begleiten sie mich in die Große Halle die Schüler werden schon auf sie warten. +wohl eher auf dich Dumby+ Miss Atkins, ich spreche sie nachher noch einmal in meinem Büro" Und so dackelten sie wieder zurück und standen dann auch schon bald vor dem Portal zur großen Halle. „So ich bitte Sie Miss Atkins und Miss Nightingale nun einfach geradeaus bis an den Lehrertisch zu gehen. Sobald ich sie rufe. Wir, also Professor Nightingale und ich, werden uns schon mal an den Lehrertisch setzen und die Erstklässler-Auswahl verfolgen. Ich bitte Sie beide dann herein!" „Geht klar, ich habs kapiert, weiß ja nicht wie's ihr geht, aber…. Und in was fürn Haus glaubst du, das du kommst?" fragte Audrey. „ Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe mal nicht in so en Waschlappenhaus, wie Hufflepuff. Und du?" „ Slytherin, hoffe ich Ravenclaw wäre zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber so schlau bin ich dann doch nicht. „Wo bist du vorher zur Schule gegangen?"fragte Cheney und versuchte freundlich zu klingen. „Geht's dich was an? Ich war in Durmstrang. Sorry, aber ich hab momentan echt ne miese Laune. Können wir unser Gespräch wann anders fortführen?", meinte Audrey murrend. „Klar. Ich bin sowieso net der Freund von so vielen Worten." „Willkommen im Club!". Die Stimmung war gehoben.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten wurden sie endlich hinein gebeten. „ So, draußen vor der Tür stehen noch zwei weitere Schülerinnen, die unbedingt eingeteilt werden wollen. Sie können nun herein Kommen, die Damen!" hörte man es gedämpft durch die Tür von Dumbledore. „Na endlich!" Die Tür schwang auf, nachdem wir unsere Zauberstäbe geschwungen hatten und ich zog im Gehen meine Kapuze vom Kopf. Kaum waren Sie nur ein paar Schritte gegangen hörte man schon die ersten „aahs" und „ohhs". Cheney grinste nur und meinte zu Audrey: „Das wird ein interessantes Schuljahr werden!" Worauf diese sie nur erstaunt anssah. „So also die Schwarzhaarige ist Miss Atkins sie kommt aus Australien, Sie ist dort auf eine Privatschule gegangen, die sie aber leider verlassen musste, weil diese nicht mehr genug Schutz für sie bot. Sie wird in die 6. Klasse kommen. Nehmt sie bitte gut in eurer Mitte auf egal in welches Haus sie kommt." „Blablabla.." Audrey kicherte. „Wenn wir beide nach Slytherin kommen, würds mich nicht wundern" „Möglich" „Können die werten Damen bitte auch zuhören?" fragte ein schwarzhaariger Lehrer. „Und das hier ist Audrey Emily Nightingale. Sie ist hier, weil ihr Vater ab heute hier als unser neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste arbeitet, erheben Sie sich bitte Professor Nightingale."

Die Halle klatschte und jubelte, zwischendurch konnte man aber auch einige Buuh-rufe hören, die vom Gryffindor zu kommen schienen. „RUHE! So gut, Lasst uns mit der Auswahl beginnen." „Atkins, Babette Cheney" las McGonagall vor. Cheney trat nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf, der auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl lag. /Oh, schwere Wahl. ..So schwer schon lange nicht mehr... wie ich sehe ein Gemisch aus Slytherin und Gryffindor...aber wo steck ich dich hin?...Mut hast du, ja wie wäre es mit Gryffindor? Nein? Nur Waschlappen, hm?... Na dann .../SLYTHERIN!" und der Tisch ganz links begann zu jubeln. Lächelnd begab sie sich an den Tisch und ließ sich zwischen Dray und Charlie nieder. „Willkommen in Slytherin!" schrie ein Junge vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Danke!" rief sie zurück. In dem Moment rief der Hut auch schon das Haus von Audrey: „SLYTHERIN!" „Willkommen auch dir hier in Slytherin" hörte man nun von Markus Flint, der Audrey nun gegenüber saß.

Dumbledore erhob sich wieder und sprach: „So, nachdem nun alle neuen Schüler eingeteilt wurden habe ich noch einige Ankündigungen zu machen. Als erstes hat Mr. Filch mich gebeten euch zu ermahnen, dass das Betreten des verbotenen Waldes verboten ist, 2. Das sich die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände auf 2 Weitere Punkte erweitert hat, wenn dies interessiert, der möge sich bitte bei Mr. Filch persönlich melden und 3. Hab ich eine Gute und eine Schlechte Nachricht. Zuerst die Schlechte: Ich kann dieses Jahr leider nicht mehr gewähren, dass die Schüler der 3., 4. Und 5. Klasse nach Hogsmead können. Alle wissen sicherlich den Grund dafür. Es tut mir Leid. Und die Gute Nachricht ist, dass es dieses Jahr 2 Bälle geben wird, Halloween und Weihnachten. Wobei an Halloween eine andere Band als die Schicksalsschwestern eingeladen wurden. Und dann noch eines: Haut rein!"

Und das Essen erschien auf jedem Tisch. „Oh, Mann! Noch länger hätte ich es echt nicht mehr ausgehalten!" konnte man vom Gryffindortisch vernehmen. Was auch sofort einige Gelächter auslöste. Ein gewisser Rotschopf hatte gesprochen, „War ja klar, dass Weaslbee wieder sein Maul aufmachen musste!" „Magst den net, mh?" Fragte Cheney, Draco, der dies zuvor abfällig gesagt hatte. „Leute, seid ihr bereit? Ich will endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum begutachten." „Cheney? Du weißt doch noch? Unser Spiel? Das was wir alle so sehr lieben. Heute?" fragte Charlie Cheney nach dem sie die Zustimmung bekommen hatte. „Häh? Was für'n Spiel?" fragte Dray mit einer äußerst quengeligen Stimme.

„Oh, Süüüß! Unser Dray macht sich mal wieder an en Mädel ran!"ärgerte Ihn Charlie, während sie die gemächlich die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker stiegen. „Gar net wahr!" sagte er wieder mit seiner Babystimme. „Jungs bitte! Ihr erfahrt schon noch früh genug worums geht". „Wir sind da! Weiß jemand von euch des Passwort?" Sie waren vor einer Statue im Kerker angekommen. „Eh, Gute Frage! Dray?" „Jaja, Es heißt: Mirror effect." Oh shit! Ich hab vergessen, dass ich noch zu Dumbledore soll. Entschuldigt ihr mich?" fragte Cheney. „Klar!" Und schon war Cheney auf den Weg zurück. „Weiß sie eigentlich wo's lang geht?" „Keine Ahnung, aber sie wird's schon finden."

Cheneys POV

Bis sie in den vierten Stock gerannt war, begegneten Ihr haufenweise andere Schüler, die sie freundlich nach dem Weg fragte. Und nach einer Ewigkeit, war sie auch vor Dumbledore's Büro angekommen. Hastig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Brief, den Dumbledore ihr in den Ferien geschrieben hatte. Schließlich fand sie was sie gesucht hatte.

„Sehr geehrte blablabla.. ich freue mich sehr Sie auf unserer Schule ….Wie sie sicherlich wissen hat Miss Parkinson mit 6 Jahren eine Prophezeiung gemacht, die die Zaubererwelt verändern soll, und da ich auch weiß, dass Sie momentan die einzigste sind, die Ihre Erinnerung an die Mächtigen noch hat, bitte ich Sie, das Fach Allgemeine Fortbildung zu leiten und die Mächtigen zu finden, ebenso wie diese zu trainieren. Sie sind die einzigste Hoffnung für uns, dass wir Weihnachten überleben, den ein gemeinsamer Angriff von Lord Voldemort und dem Dunklen König, sind meine Schüler und die Lehrer in dieser Verfassung, deren Zauberkräfte nicht gewachsen. Von einem Test, der vor 3 Jahren gemacht wurde, konnte ich erfahren, dass 13 Schüler viel mehr Potenzial als ein normaler Zauberer oder eine normale Hexe haben. Das erschien mir unnormal und so forschte ich nach und fand diese Prophezeiung.

Sie können jederzeit zu mir Kommen, wenn sie noch fragen haben, mein Passwort zu meinem Büro lautet Zuckerwatte. Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts. Blablabla.. mit freundlichen Grüßen…Albus Dumbledore.

„Ah, da wars ja. Zuckerwatte."

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an und von drinnen konnte man ein gedämpftes Herein hören. Nachdem sie zum zweiten Mal in Dumbledores Büro, vor dessen Schreibtisch saß, fing dieser an zu erzählen. „Du weißt ja, warum du hier bist?" „Mhm, ich soll die Mächtigen ausfindig machen, Ihre Kräfte erwecken und trainieren…bis Weihnachten. Viel viel Arbeit!" „Das ist richtig, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt erkannt habe, wie wichtig diese Prophezeiung war." Schweigen. „Nungut, nichts desto trotz müssen wir das jetzt durch ziehen. Das Problem ist nur, dass es ein Wahlfach geben wird, nein ich muss sogar sagen Muss. Denn wenn hier der Kampf stattfinden soll, müssen nicht nur die Mächtigen vorbereitet sein, nein auch die anderen Schüler. D.h. für uns, dass wir eine Liste aushängen müssen, in die sich jeder eintragen muss, der ein passabler Kämpfer gegen Voldemort werden will. Ich weiß, du wirst dabei die meiste Arbeit haben, weil nur sehr wenige über das Wissen von Cecila Atkins verfügen, du natürlich eingeschlossen. Aber dennoch will ich dir ein paar Helfer zur Seite stellen. Da wären Prof. Snape, Zaubertränke Lehrer, er wird den Duellclub leiten, dann Prof. Lupin und Prof. Nightingale, die dir mit den Wesen, und den Flüchen helfen können. Dann wäre da noch Poppy, die Krankenschwester, die Heilzauber lehren könnte. Dann Narzissa Malfoy und Prof. McGonagall, die den Tanz unterrichten, dann Harry Potter er kann einige Schüler von den Rebellen übernehmen. Und dann sehen wir weiter, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir schon einige Dinge überlegt hast, mit denen du beginnen willst, da mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Dein Kurs wird am Mittwoch Nachmittag stattfinden. 2 Stunden lang. Ich hoffe das reicht. Frage ist nur wo es stattfinden wird. Irgend ne Idee?" „Ich danke Ihnen Professor, dass sie mir so viele Lehrkräfte zur Verfügung stellen auch wenn ich mich mit Potter nicht so gut verstehe, aber ich werds schon irgendwie überleben. Das mit dem Platz hat sich erledigt, ich weiß wo wir hinkönnen.

10 Kilometer weiter steht ein Haus mitten im Wald, und unten am See, das Haus gehört meiner Familie. Es ist nahzu perfekt dafür. Es gibt 4 große Saale, ihn denen normalerweise Bankette stattgefunden haben. Aber sie sind so geschützt, dass man keinerlei Magie feststellen kann. Sehr nützlich. Man könnte es auch als Spukschloss bezeichnen. Die ersten 7 Kilometer, kann man mit dem Hogwartszug fahren, nach 7 Kilometern, ist man auf der großen Brücke. Von der aus eine Lange, von unerwünschten Augen unsichtbare Treppe, über den See, bis zu eben diesem Haus führt. Anfangs geht es noch über das Wasser doch bald, verschwindet die Brücke in einem magischen Tunnel der durch das Wasser bis unter das Haus reicht. Der perfekte Ort also, um zu trainieren. Schreiben sie auf die Liste, dass der Treffpunkt in der Eingangshalle ist." „Okay, ich denke es ist spät genug. Sie sollten nun auch in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Gute Nacht!"

„Auf Wiedersehen Prof."

Nach diesem langen Gespräch, machte sich Cheney auf den Rückweg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und als sie davor stand, sagte sie das Passwort: „Mirror Effect"

Knarrend schob sich die schwarze Statue die einer Schlange glich (wer hätte das gedacht) zur Seite und gab ein Loch in der Wand frei. Durch das sie hindurchging. Der Raum den sie danach betraten, war vollkommen in schwarz, grün und Silber gehüllt. An der einen Seite des Raumes war ein großer Kamin, vor dem mehrere Sessel standen – schwarz versteht sich - , weiter hinten im Raum standen einige Tische und Stühle, die wohl für die Hausaufgaben waren. Überall hingen Wandvorhänge mit dem Slytherinemblem herum. Und auch der Teppich hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlange. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gingen 2 Wendeltreppen hinauf, welche wohl in die jeweiligen Schlafsäle führten. Der Raum war sehr hoch, man konnte fast sogar sagen, dass die Decke erst an der Spitze des einen Turmes endete. Die einzelnen Gänge auf den jeweiligen Stockwerken, im Slyhterinraum konnte man von unten betrachten. Sie wurde nur von einem Geländer begrenzt. Während die Wendeltreppen außerhalb der Geländer, der jeweiligen Jahrgangsstufenräume hinauf lief, gingen nach jedem Stockwerk dahinter jeweils 2 Türen ab. Jungs und Mädchenschlafsääle waren natürlich getrennt. Das Geländer, Die Treppe und die Gänge waren aus dunklem Holz und es sah alles sehr graziös aus (lol, mir ist kein anderer Begriff eingefallen als der, hoffe ihr könnt's euch einiger maßen gut vorstellen, ich hab zwar ne genaue Vorstellung davon, aber ob des hier so rüber kam, weiß ich net) Die anderen warteten bereits auf sie und hatten es sich derweil auf der Couch bequem gemacht. „Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert. Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?" fragte Dray schon ganz kribbelig. Die anderen warteten noch auf ihr Urteil vom Gemeinschaftsraum und lächelten erleichtert, als Cheney ein „Voll krass! Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht!" verlauten lies. Alle prusteten los und Charlie sagte: „Mpf..., okay fangen wir an? Ich sag nur bequem anziehen und wieder runter kommen!"

Was kommt jetzt? Was glaubt ihr? Würd mich über ein paar kommis freuen. Achja, MiriamFox, die das ganze zu erst lesen wird, hoffe doch sehr, dass du mir auch en kommi da lässt ne? Würd mich freuen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Flaschen drehen Und der erste Schultag 

Ja ich weiß, ich hab im letzen Kap geschrieben, das Charlie und Cheney sich vor 3 Jahren kennenlernten, hab mich voll vertan es war sogar schon vor 16 Jahren, da sich ihre Mütter ja kannten, haben Charls Mom, Drays Mom, und Cheneys Mom sich immer getroffen, um sich über ihr leben zu unterhalten, und ihre Babys waren da eben schon dabei…

Ja, dann is aber Dray und seine Mom nicht mehr mit gekommen, weil es Lucius verboten hat. Und deswegen kannte er Cheney eben auch noch nicht. Oder eher im indirekten Sinne: Viel Spaß noch beim weiteren Lesen..

Cheney lief hinter den anderen Mädchen die Wendeltreppe bis in den 6. Stock hinauf. Kaum waren sie oben angekommen betraten sie einen großen, länglichen Raum, an dessen Wänden 6 Himmelbetten standen, mit jeweils einem großen Kleiderschrank der in die Wand eingebaut auf der linken Seite des Bettes war und einem Nachtschränkchen auf der anderen Seite. Die Betten standen alle an einer Seite nebeneinander und davor war eine große Fläche frei, die nur von einem Teppich bedeckt war. Natürlich war alles in den Hausfarben dekoriert. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Raumes, man konnte den Raum schon fast für einen Saal halten, waren zwei Schminktische mit großen Spiegeln angebracht. Der Teppich war übrigens zum Aufrollen gedacht. Die Schulleitung hatte anscheinend beschlossen dieses Jahr, das Mädchenzimmer als geheimer Partyraum zu verwenden. Vor den Betten standen schon die Koffer, die nur darauf warteten ausgepackt zu werden. Womit sich die Mädchen aber erst am folgenden Tag herum plagen würden. Cheney klappte ihren Koffer auf und holte ihren Schlafanzug heraus, der aus einem schwarzen kurzen Nachthemd bestand und einer ebenfalls schwarzen Panty darunter. Welchen sie auch gleich anzog. „Charlie? Du hast nicht vor das Spiel zu spielen was ich jetzt denke, oder?" „Oh, doch! Hast du ne Flasche da?" „Ja so wie immer halt, hier!" Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Charlie das grüne Etwas. „Lass uns nach unten gehen. Kommst du mit, Audrey?" „Ja, gern doch!"

Nachdem sie alle nach einander unten eingetroffen waren konnte es ja beginnen. Charlie erklärte: „ Also das Spiel das wir jetzt spielen heißt Flaschen drehen! Der wo beginnt, dreht die Flasche und auf wenn sie dann zeigt, der muss zwischen Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Aufgabe wählen. Welcher gedreht hat darf sich dann je nachdem bei Wahrheit eine Frage, bei Pflicht und Aufgabe eben eine Aufgabe überlegen, welcher der andere, ausführen muss. Bei Wahrheit kann man alles Fragen von, was weiß ich, Größten Geheimnis bis zu keine Ahnung irgendwas halt. Bei Pflicht kann man ziemlich alles machen lassen, Hauptsache es muss sofort passieren und darf nicht allzu lange dauern. Bei der Aufgabe ist es dann eine Langwierige Aufgabe, d.h. Die Aufgabe kann mehre Tage oder Wochen dauern. Alles klar? Wenns noch weitere Fragen gibt während des Spiels ...ihr wisst wen ihr fragen könnt."

„Let's Go!"

„Cheney fängst du an? Du kennst es ja schon", meinte Charl, in einem Ton, als würde sie zu einem Kleinkind sprechen. Die Flasche drehte und drehte und drehte sich doch schlussendlich hielt sie bei Blaise an. „ Danke Charl, aber ich bin wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr! Also, Blaise: Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Aufgabe?" „ Ehm, Wahrheit?" „ Okey, hm, wann hattest du deinen ersten Kuss?" „Wann? Oh mein Gott, des ist schon ewig her. Ich glaub vor 6 Jahren? Kann des sein Dray?" „Ich glaub schon, des war aber ne schwere Frage, Cheney!" „Danke, danke für die Blumen! Du bist dran Blaise" sagte sie lachend. „Oh warte, bis ich dich erwische..." Diesmal hielt die Flasche bei Audrey. „Ich hätt gern Pflicht, Blaise!" „Wird ja schon spannender. Wie wärs wenn du Markus küsst?" „Och neeee! Aber nur auf die Backe!" Und sie küsste Markus sogar. Wodurch er ganz rot wurde. Die Runde lachte. „Ich bin dran, und du nicht, Blaise!" Nachdem die Flasche gehalten hatte, hielt sie bei...Charlie." Pflicht, das ist spannender!" „Okay, hm, was machen wir den mit dir? Hab was! Küss Cheney auf den Mund!" Dieser Aufforderung folgte sie ohne zu zögern, wusch sich danach aber trotzdem mit der Hand über den Mund. „Das bedeutet RACHE! Hahaha!" Die Flasche landete schon wieder bei Blaise. „ Aufgabe" „ Ich warn dich Blaise Charlie ist verdammt fies in solchen Sachen!" „Ach und du kennst sie besser als ich oder was?" fragte er verspielt. „Ich denke schon, immerhin kenn ich sie schon 16 Jahre und unsere Mütter waren auch schon befreundet. Siehste mal!"

„Also, zurück zur Aufgabe! Hm, du wirst deiner Süßen, um dass ganze etwas anzukurbeln, jeden Sonntag einen Blumenstrauß schenken und sie wie eine Göttin behandeln und das ganze soll bis Sylvester gehen!" „hey du hilfst ihm ja, ist das auch erlaubt?" fragte Markus. „Natürlich!" Die Flasche hielt bei Dray. „Pflicht!" „Hm..." „Oh nein, stop! Das ist nicht fair!" „Was hast du Cheney?" „Sie weiß genau was jetzt kommt nicht wahr?" „Oh ja, bei solchen Sachen, wenn sie mir immer so einen Blick zuwirft, durfte ich jemanden küssen, so siehts aus!" „ Stimmt genau, nur das unser lieber Dray das heute übernimmt, aber das Opfer bleibt gleich!" „Also dann los, Mach Dray!" Und er küsste sie auf den Mund, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Irgendwie konnten die beiden sich nicht wirklich lösen bis sie ein Räuspern unterbrach.

„Krm, Leute? Ihr könnt wieder aufhören! Ich glaub wir hams alle gesehen, dass du sie geknutscht hast, Dray!" „ Äah, nun tja. Du bist Cheney!" versuchte sich Dray mit einem roten Schimmer herauszureden. „Wahrheit!" „Okay, Wie hat dir mein Kuss gefallen?" „ Äaaaaah..." Cheney schüttelte sich sie war echt geschockt und boxte ihm in die Seite." Ich glaub du spinnst! Aber ja, du bist echt en guter äh, schlechter Küsser! paah!" „Klar, Cheney wers glaubt! Du bist!" sagte Charlie. „Ja, ist so! Och ne, du bist Charlie. Was nimmst du?" „Ähm, Aufgabe!" „Okay, hm, du wirst diesem Rothaarigen aus Gryffindor, zum Halloweenball einladen und bis dahin eine enge Beziehung aufbauen! Sagt nichts, ich darf das! Ne, Charl? „Chey! Du bist sooooo fies!" „Slytherin!" lachte sie. „Charlie du bist dran, mach schon ich geh dann bald ins Bett, denkt dran wir haben morgen wieder Schule!" „Audrey? Du wirst mir schon jetzt zur richtigen Spaßbremse, so gehts hier nicht, klar?" giggelte Blaise. Nach dem Charlie gedreht hatte, landete sie schon wieder auf Cheney. „ Oho! Ich muss dann wohl Aufgabe nehmen, mh?" „Jep! Und ich weiß auch genau was du willst. Du willst doch nur was mit dem da machen!" „Stimmt doch gar nicht!" „Aber! Ich werde dir die Hoffnung erfüllen: Du wirst ab sofort jeden Tag bei ihm im Bett schlafen!" „Oh, ne du bist soooo fies! Paah! Aber ich halte meine Versprechen! Ab heute?" „ Nein, aber ab morgen!" „Bin ich so schlimm im Bett, oder was?" „Alte Sau!"

„Leute, das war gut, echt? Wir haben jetzt schon halb eins. Ich bin müde ich geh pennen, okay? Schlaft gut!" sagte Audrey mit einem lauten Gähnen und erhob sich. „Gute Nacht!" kam es eintönig zurück. Ne halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich auch Markus und Blaise. „Nacht, die Damen! Dray kommst du auch bald?" „Hm? Oh ihr geht schon ins Bett! Nacht Mädels!" „Gute Nacht!" „So? Du willst also gar nichts von dem Kerl, hm?"" „Ähm, nein!" grinste Cheney als Antwort. „Komm lass uns schlafen gehen, ich bin Hundemüde!"

Langsam und immer noch lachend stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf. „Oh Mann! Wenn ich jeden Tag diese,...Moment...97, ..98, 99, 100,...101 Stufen hoch traben darf und wieder runter, hab ich glaub ich genug Sport getrieben, oder? Letztes Jahr waren es komischer weise nur halb so viele" „Hm.." „Na? In Gedanken bei deinem Draco? Sei beruhigt ab morgen darfst du jeden Tag oder besser Nacht in seinem Bett verbringen!" „Ja, dank dir! Dir ist schon klar dass das noch Folgen haben wird, oder?" „Oh Süße! Jetzt hab ich aber Angst" Charlie rannte lachend voraus, blieb aber stehen als Stille folgte. „Cheney? Was ist los?" „Ach nichts, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um meine Aufgabe. Jetzt, da wir alleine sind kann ich dich ja endlich aufklären, aber das, dass was ich mit Dumbledore besprochen habe, kann ich dir leider noch nicht verraten. Wird ne Riesenüberraschung für die meisten. Aber wo fang ich an? Am besten am Angang… Dumbledore hat mir diesen Brief hier in den Ferien geschrieben", Cheney übergab Charlie den Brief von Dumbledore und es herrschte für einen Moment Ruhe. „Das hab ich ehrlich gemacht? Was war das für ne Prophezeiung? Und was ist ein Mächtiger? Und du sollst diese auch noch trainieren? Was macht dich so besonders, sind es diese Kräfte, die du hast? Bist du eine Mächtige? Und vor allem wer ist der dunkle König? Ist er so etwas Ähnliches wie Voldemort, nur in einem anderen Land?" „Oh Charls, eins nach dem anderen, ich werde dir hier nur ein Teil deiner Fragen beantworten das dauert sonst zu lange, davon abegesehen, würdest du am Mittwoch sowieso erfahren, was die Antwort auf all diese Fragen sind!" „Ach komm schon sags, mir ich bin doch deine beste Freundin! Oder sag mir zumindest die Prophezeiung!" „Ach Charls, na gut, aber nur die Prophezeiung, und dann wird geschlafen!" „Is gut, Mama!" Cheney lächelte und atmete noch einmal durch, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen:

„Die Prophezeiung, die du mit 6 Jahren gemacht hast, lautete: in nächster Nähe, nach 10 Jahren, des Schlummers, der Mächtigen, werden die dunklen Herren zurück kehren, um den größten, aller größten Kämpfte zu fechten, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat! Am 24. Dezember, dem Fest der Liebe, ist der Tag gekommen, an dem die Zaubererwelt ein jähes Ende findet, wie wir es bisher kannten…. Die dunklen Herren, werden sich vereinigen um das Zauberervolk niedermachen, auf die grausamste Art und Weise…… ja so in etwa, war es" „Sch, das is ja in 4 Monaten! Hätte es Dumbledore nicht früher einfallen können? Aber moment mal, wenn ICH vor sechs Jahren diese Prophezeiung gemacht habe, dann müsste ich doch heute auch noch Vorhersagungen machen können. Und wenn du eine Mächtige bist, so wie deine Mutter eine war, dann ist doch das auch eine besondere Kraft, oder? Nicht so wie Trealwney, dass ist ja ne Betrügerin!..."

„Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, moment mal.." Cheney fischte ihren zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn auf Charlie gerichtet, leise murmelte sie ein paar unverständliche Sätze, in einer fremden Sprache. Plötzlich leuchteten zwei Pentagramme auf ihren Handrücken bläulich auf(die Handschuhe hatte sie inzwischen ausgezogen, Charl hatte ja schon öfter die Zeichen gesehen) und kurz darauf schien auch Charlotte einen leichten Schimmer auszustrahlen und auf ihrer Stirn erschien ein magisches Symbol in Form eines Auges, das soviel wie Seher bedeutete, wenn man es in der fremden Sprache übersetzte. Das ganze Zimmer leuchtete für einen Moment auf. Dann erlosch das Licht wieder und alles wurde dunkel. Cheney beugte sich über eine schlafende Charlotte. Dieser Prozess war, für den Anwender nicht so anstrengend, wie für das „Opfer", dass danach meistens in einen Tiefschlaf fiel und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte.

Nachdem Cheney Charlie und sich umgezogen und sie Charlie noch schnell ins Bett gelegt hatte, flüsterte sie noch: „Die erste Mächtige ist gefunden…" Und legte sich kurz darauf auch schlafen.

Am Nächsten Morgen bedeutete es früh aufstehen. Schule war angesagt!

„Cheney! Cheney! Verdammt wach auf! Wir haben heute Schule!" Jemand rüttelte ziemlich heftig. „Mensch Mädel, wir haben verschlafen. Wach auf!" „Ja ja!" „Nix ja ja, ja ja heißt Leck mich! Na los, raus aus den Federn! Potter steht vor deinem Bett!"

„Was? Wo? Ich zerreiß ihn, ich zerfetz ihn. Ich bring ihn um!" Cheney war wach. „Na warte wenn ich den in die Finger kriege...grrrr.!" „Ähm, Cheney? Das wird schon sehr bald sein, wir haben die erste Stunde mit den Gryffindors zusammen: Zaubertränke!" „ Echt? Ich liiiiiiiiebe Zaubertränke! Und ich hasse Potter!" Cheney hörte nicht auf zu fluchen, während sie sich anzog und danach auch die Treppe hinunter stürmte. „Verdammter Potter!" Mit Höllentempo durchquerte sie den GR und düste in Richtung der Zaubertrankkerker. „Äh, was ist den mit der los?" „Eindeutig Furie! Ich hab sie heute Morgen mit Potter –Ruf geweckt. Seit dem ist sie richtig böse. Aber Gott sei dank nicht auf mich! „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!" schallte es noch drei Korridore weiter.

„Oh oh, wir sollten uns beeilen und sie zurückhalten!" „Und da dachte ich, ich kenn sie schon!" flüstere Dray zu sich selbst. „Denkste, Cheney hat so viele unterschiedliche Charaktere, die kann man gar nicht alle aufzählen. Warnung: Weck sie niemals mit dem Wort Potter, oder Black! Da tickt se völlig aus!"

Als Charlie und Dray im Klassenzimmer ankamen, saß Cheney ziemlich weit vorne und unterhielt sich mit Ronald Weasley, dem Rothaarigen Jungen aus Gryffindor und dem besten Freund von Potter. „Ach, mit Weaslbee kann se sich unterhalten oder was? Setzten wir uns hier hin oder zu Cheney dazu?" fragte Dray Charlie, doch die war schon lange verschwunden.

„'Äh, Charlie?" „RON! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie waren die Ferien?" „CHARLIE! Ja sie waren ganz annehmbar! Ja! Und deine?" Ronald Weasley war ein großer, schlaksiger Junge. Er hatte rote Haare, blaue Augen und ziemlich viele Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Der nun ja, ein Gryffindor war. Und der beste Freund von Potter. Was sich in letzter Zeit aber doch ganz schön geändert hatte. Charlie umarmte ihn und sagte: „Ähm, dass willst du nicht wirklich wissen, oder? Oh ich hab vergessen euch vorzustellen, Cheney das hier ist Ronald Weasley kurz Ron, oder Ronny ein Kumpel von mir. Und das hier.." „Is gut Charlie, wir haben uns schon gegenseitig bekannt gemacht. Und er hat mir erzählt, dass Potter im Krankenzimmer liegt, wegen irgendwelcher Alpträume und deshalb heute keinen Unterricht hat. Trotzdem danke Süße! Oh, hey Dray!" „Du sprichst nicht gerade zufällig von Malfoy, oder?" „Ich denke schon, Weasley! Ich stehe nämlich direkt hinter dir!" In dem Moment kam aber Prof. Snape herein und alles wurde mucksmäuschenstill.

„Willkommen zurück, Schüler! Auch dieses Jahr wird es in meinem Unterricht kein nerviges Zauberstabgefuchtel geben, ich lehre diejenigen unter euch, die dieses Fach beherrschen, wie man selbst den Tod verkorkt. OH wie ich sehe haben wir zwei neue Mitschülerinnen! Mrs. Atkins?" „Ja, Sir!" „Können sie mir sagen, was die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank sind?"

„Sicher doch Professor. Dafür braucht man, Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras und Knöterich Granger du kannst die Hand wieder runter nehmen, ich weiß was rein kommt, dann noch gemahlenes Horn eines Zweihorns, Haut einer Baumschlange und ein Stück von demjenigen in den man sich verwandeln will. Das ist alles." „Sehr gut, Mrs. Atkins, 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Mrs. Atkins hat allerdings recht sie können die Hand herunter nehmen Mrs. Granger. Die Frage wurde bereits beantwortet."

Man konnte ein leises Oh hören. „Wo ist sie heute nur mit ihren Gedanken..."murmelte Ron. „Sagten sie etwas Mr. Weasley?" „Nein, Nein Professor!" „Mrs. Nightingale, herzlich willkommen in Slytherin! Alles Gute!" Mit diesen Worten läutete es zur nächsten Stunde, die sie auch im Kerker verbringen würden. Doch in der Stunde passierte weder etwas schreckliches, noch ein Unglück es folgte nur eine langweilige Wiederholung des Stoffes vom Vorjahr.

Nachdem es zur Pause geläutet hatte und die Schüler sich auf zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht machten, folgte auch Cheney mit einigem Abstand. Sie hatten jetzt Kräuterkunde. Welche wohl auch nur mit einer Wiederholung des Vorjahres und mit der Willkommensrede von Audrey und Cheney gefüllt wurde. Während der 4. Stunde. Flugunterricht drückte sich Cheney, da sie vorgab ihr wäre nicht besonders gut, bräuchte deshalb aber nicht zur Krankenstation. (Grund wird später bekannt gegeben!)

Jetzt hieß es Mittagessen und danach Alte Runen und Geschichte. Zwei langweilige Fächer , die ich jetzt nicht beschreiben werde. Später sagte man uns, dass wir ab Weihnachten rum nach Geschichte immer noch eine Stunde Vorbereitung für die ZAGs hätten. Und somit bildete sich daraus eine wunderbare Freistunde. Und gleich im Anschluss hatten sie Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Dort sollten sie wie auch in den anderen Fächern eine Wiederholung des Stoffes vom letzten Jahr und eine Aufgabenstellung und Zukunftspredigt erwarten. Blablabla. Aber das wars dann erst mal für den heutigen Tag. Cheney ging langsam in den GR zurück sie hatten Unmengen Hausaufgaben aufbekommen. Die sie gleich erledigen wollte. Wurde aber unterbrochen...

Tja das wars mal wieder, hoffe ihr bleibt treue Leser und meldet euch mal, wieder


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Dracos Erwachen

Anmerkungen:

„Cheney! Schnell ich hab es eben erfahren Draco liegt im Krankenflügel!" Charlie stürmte herein und unterbrach sie. „Und was is passiert?" „Das wollte die Pomfrey uns nicht sagen! Komm schon beeil dich!" „Ja ja, immer mit der Ruhe!" sagte Cheney, während sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte. „Was weißt du? Sag mir alles was du weißt! Es ist wichtig, er könnte ein Mächtiger sein!" „ So wie wir beide nicht? Ich weiß nur, dass Hagrid ihn von draußen rein geschleppt hat! Er war ohnmächtig! Aber da war noch was Seltsames... Es war nur ein kurzer Moment sichtbar, aber..." „WAS? Sag schon!" „Da war so ein komisches, bläuliches Leuchten um Ihn drumrum. Es war wirklich nur eine Sekunde oder so. Kam mir komisch vor" „Okay, danke! Komm mit!" Und mit diesen Worten zog Cheney Charlie mit sich in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als sie dort ankamen, war das erste was Ihnen begegnete: Potter.

„Potter, was machst DU den hier?" fragte Charlie in einem abfälligen Ton. „Nach was siehts den aus, Parkinson?" „Gameln? Auf dein nächstes Opfer warten? Was weiß ich..." „Falsch, ich war im Krankenflügel, was heute Morgen ja eigentlich jeder hätte mitbekommen müssen. Parvati ist ja sooo ein Plappermaul!" Er seufzte laut und verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja wieder über uns Frauen herziehen, aber selber so schwul sein und dennoch Frauen anbaggern und vernaschen?"""„haste deine Erdbeerwochen, was? Und aaah die Neue!" „Nein hab ich nicht und wehe du rührst Cheney nur einmal an!" Flink streckte Potter die Hand aus und berührte Cheneys Arm. „So und was ist jetzt?" „Oh Gott Potter! Wie kann man nur soooo dumm sein!"

„Ich geb dir vollkommen Recht, Charlie! Ich warne dich POTTER! Wenn ich nicht in Eile wäre, würdest du innerhalb von 2 Sekunden wieder so weit sein, dass du direkt umkehren könntest, um dich wieder zu deiner Mami begeben. Nämlich in den Himmel!" „Na warte, niemand beleidigt meine Mom!" „Hab ich das? Sorry, hab ich gar nicht bemerkt!" „Du...!" „Was ich? Glaubst du ich hab jetzt Angst vor dir?" „Wenn ich kein Gentleman wäre, würdest du jetzt schon mit verfaulten Zähnen und vielen Blutergüssen in der Ecke liegen! Ich schlage nämlich keine Frauen!" „Von was träumst du eigentlich nachts, Potter? Soll ich jetzt wirklich Angst haben, da musst du schon früher aufstehen, mein Lieber! So und nun? Du entschuldigst?" Mit diesen Worten ging Cheney dicht von Charlie gefolgt nah an ihm vorbei durch die Krankenflügeltür. „Bis zum nächsten Mal!" flüsterte Charls, nur noch. Potter stand total verdattert da, und schaute wie ein Huhn wenns blitzt.

Kaum hatte Charls die Tür geschlossen prusteten die beiden auch schon los, „Man wie der geguckt hat!"

„Was ist den das hier für ein Radau! Mensch Mädels! Ich hab höllische Kopfschmerzen! Was habt ihr da draußen eigentlich gemacht?" Man konnte Drays müde Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes hören, die aber trotzdem ihren ironischen Klang nicht verloren hatte. "hey du bist wieder wach! Was ist passiert?" „Nicht jetzt, okay?" „Komm schon es ist wichtig! Sind hier noch andere Patienten?" Wieso? Warte, ja Potter war vorhin noch da und Montague wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Hat mich ziemlich blöd angemacht! Der Mistkerl, Was schaut ihr mich so an, Potter wenn ich den schon sehe." „Ganz einfach, ich hab da ne Vermutung, aber wenn Montague da ist will ichs nicht unbedingt hier los werden!" „Fragt halt mal Poppy?" „Wer ist POPPY?" Charls und Dray sahen sich an. „Oh, oh, ich hab vergessen das du neu bist, sorry! Sie ist die Krankenschwester, fragt sie halt mal ob ihr mich mitnehmen könnt. Charls probiers mit deinen Überredenskünsten, du weißt schon Dackelblick" „Dackelbilick? Oh den kann Cheney aber besser! Zeig schon Cheney!" „Och ne muss dass sein?" „Komm lass uns den Spaß!"

„Okay, okay! Ich geb auf!" Widerwillig setzte Cheney ihren unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick auf. Sie schaute Dray von unten herauf aus ihren großen Blauen Augen an und legte dabei die Hände auf ihr Herz. „Oh mein Gott! Ich schmelze! Helft mir doch mal jemand!" „Jay es reicht wieder, aber der war echt gut, Dray ist sogar rot geworden! Uuuuuuuuh!" „Ich Rot? Nie!" „Süß!" mit diesen Worten strich Cheney mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, ging an ihnen Vorbei und sagte über die Schulter hinweg: „Mal schauen was sich machen lässt!" „Sie ist süß nicht?" fragte Charls Dray, der nur rot wurde und was in seinen Imaginären Bart murmelte. -- Boah hey in den Augen kann man ja glatt versinken, Charls hat recht, sie ist echt süß-- „Aber lass dich nicht von ihrem Anblick täuschen, sie kann auch fuchsteufelswild werden! Ihr habt meine Segen!" Dray erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. „Was? Ich bin nicht mit ihr verheiratet oder so.. Oder?" „Wirst du schon noch mitkriegen spätestens am Mittwoch" fügte Charls noch gedankenverloren hinzu und zog den Vorhang vor sein Bett. „Zieh dich schon mal an, sie kriegts sowieso fertig!"

Dann schlug die Tür auf und Pomfrey und Cheney kamen wieder zur Tür herein. „Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ihr tut, ich für meinen Teil hätte dich noch einen Tag hier gelassen, aber Mrs. Atkins hat darauf bestanden, sich selbst um sie zu kümmern. Sie dürfen nun gehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging in ihre Privaträume zurück. „Komm!" Als sie am See ankamen, fragte Cheney sogleich:

„„Also, was ist genau passiert?" „Naja, ich bin in Gedanken am Wald entlang gelaufen, da kam plötzlich eines dieser Mädchen aus Hufflepuff die mich so anbetet. Ich wurde wütend, weil sie mich so anschmachtete und sie mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Eben noch fühlte ich eine unbändige Wut und im nächsten Moment gar nichts mehr. Da war einfach die Leere. Und dann plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung stieg diese Wärme in mir auf ich fühlte mich so mächtig. Und dann bin ich umgekippt. Mehr weiß ich nicht!" „Merkwürdig, an was hast du gedacht als das Mädchen ankam?" „An dies und das, auch an meine Mutter und meinen Dad. ...An meine Freunde und an dich..." „Am Anfang des Jahres wie ich dich kennenlernte warst du am Anfang so still, und traurig. Was ist da passiert?" „Es fällt mir schwer darüber zu reden, aber Vater hat meine Mom vergewaltigt. Jetzt ist sie irgendwo in der Muggelwelt, sie wird aber morgen hier sein, dass hat sie mir geschrieben. An dem Tag hab ich mir Rache geschworen!" „Rache? An Lucius Malfoy? Da bist du mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige, da gibt es sehr viele auf der Welt unter anderem auch die meisten deiner Freunde..." „Wie meinst du das, warum mögen sie mich dann? Ich bin doch der Sohn von diesem Bastard!" „Das hat einen einfachen Grund, dasselbe gilt übrigens auch für Charlie. Jeder Mensch ist anders. Da hat das Blut keine Bedeutung. Du zum Beispiel du hast heute eine Kraft freigesetzt die dein Vater nie hatte und niemals haben wird. ER mag vielleicht so aussehen wie du aber er hat einen ganz anderen Charakter" „So wie bin ich den?"

„Du, du bist lieb und nett, manchmal en bisschen mürrisch und zu Potter fies, aber das ist ja wahrlich keine Kunst." Ein Rotschimmer überzog Cheneys Wangen als sie dies sagte. „So aber nun zurück zu dem eigentlichen Thema. Kannst du mir die Stelle des Geschehens zeigen?" Klar! Kommt mit!"

Nachdem sie ein Stück gelaufen waren erreichten sie eine Lichtung in dessen Mitte eine Statue aus Silber stand sie zeigte das Mädchen...

Cheney ging langsam auf sie zu und berührte sie. Ein elektrischer Schlag ließ sie zurück zucken. „Und?" „Ich glaube, dass du das warst eine Wärme steigt normalerweise nur auf, wenn man sich verliebt hat, die eigene Mutter einen aus tiefsten Herzen liebt, oder ...man eine Macht die eines Mächtigen gleich freisetzt." Mit diesen Worten holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: „Finite Incatatem!" Nichts passierte. „Hm, das heißt dann wohl dass hier eine Macht gewirkt hat. Sie hob ihre Hände und sagte: Dreh die Dinge um, so dass sie scheinen zurück was geschehen sein mag, Kehre den Zauber ins alte zurück und zeig mir die Mächtigen Kräfte an!" Dies sagte sie aber nicht in Englisch, nein es war eine alte sehr, sehr seltsame Sprache, wie Draco fand und trotzdem verstand er die Worte genau. Nach einer Weile regte sich tatsächlich was. Die Statue wurde wieder lebendig auf merkwürdige Weiße zwar, und doch echt. Nachdem das Mädchen wieder aus Fleisch und Blut war, brach sie zusammen. Doch vorher murmelte sie noch „Metall Kristall..."

„Aaaah, gut zu wissen..Was haben wir morgen? Alles?"

„Hey lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Aber gut ehm. Doppelstunde Wahrsagen bzw. Arithmantik je nachdem was du gewählt hast" sagte Charls und sah Cheney fragend an. „Wahrsagen Ich hab gehört über die Frau kann man sich wahnsinnig lustig machen" „Ah gut, ich auch und Dray?" „Ja ich auch, ich hatte zwar letztes Jahr Arithmantik, aber dass sind so viele Zahlen, ehrlich dass ist nur was für die Granger oder Merit, Blaise Freundin!" „Dann haben wir Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: „Aha, VgddK...Abkürzung so haben wirs in Australien immer genannt!" erwiderte Cheney auf die fragenden Blicke hin. „Und dann, um Gottes willen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Gryffs und dem Tölpel Hagrid!" „Aha, dann sehen wir Ronny wieder, was Charlie?" fragte Cheney neckend ihre Freundin. „Dann Tanzen, frag mich wie dass wohl wird, und wie bescheuert sich unsere Jungs dabei anstellen Vor allem haben ja Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen, Dumbledore wollte wohl eine Verbindung zwischen den Häusern aufstellen. Weiß jemand von euch wer dass eigentlich unterrichtet?" „Keine Ahnung, aber ich vermute, dass Prof. Nightingale da ein Lehrer ist, ihr kennt doch sicher die Regelung, dass in jedem sportlichen Fach, eine Frau und ein Mann dabei sein muss, dass die Mädchen und die Jungs zu ihren Lehrern gehen können, um sich mit ihnen über ihre Probleme zu unterhalten..Kannst du eigentlich tanzen Dray?"

„Sicher, was denkst du von mir…In einem Haus mit Lucius und nicht tanzen können ist Mord! Eine Frage, bevor morgen der ganze Ansturm um dich Rum kommt, willst du meine Partnerin sein?" „Klar warum nicht? Achja willkommen bei den Mächtigen, dann wären wir ja schon zu dritt, Yes!" „Übermorgen ist doch diese allgemeine Fortbildung nicht? Sollten da nicht noch Listen ausghängt werden, damit jeder sich eintragen kann, wer interessiert ist?" „Stimmt schon, ich denk die hängen mittlerweile aus, am schwarzen Brett, können ja noch mal dran vorbei laufen" „Okay, machen wir." Nach kurzer Zeit, waren sie auch bei einem Auflauf angekommen und Charls fragte einen Ravenclaw was hier los sei, dieser antwortete: „Es soll nen neuen Kurs geben, so was wie Dumbledores Armee letztes Jahr, nur noch ausgeweiteter. Mittwoch ist hier Treffpunkt am Nachmittag. Der Kurs ist offiziell, und für jedermann. Es sollen Gerüchten zufolge ziemlich viele Lehrer daran beteiligt sein. Und außerhalb von Hogwarts stattfinden. Dort hängen Listen aus, in denen man sich eintragen kann. Außerdem will Dumbledore nachher beim Abendessen noch eine Rede halten, warum es plötzlich wieder was gibt und so kurzfristig. Ich will mich hier auch eintragen.. So wie der Rest der Schule wohl auch – mit Ausnahme von eurem Haus." „Hey, wir beide tragen uns doch auch ein, und Cheney sicher auch, oder?" fragte, Charls Cheney. „Nein, ich muss mich da nicht eintragen. Den Grund erfahrt ihr schon noch, aber das war der Grund, warum ich zu Dumbledore musste. Außerdem ist das die Maßnahme gegen die Prophezeiung, Charl. Also unbedingt anmelden, ich kann ihn nur empfehlen." „Ach du warst schon mal, in so nem Kurs oder was?" „Nein ich bin die Leiterin! See you, muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!" beide schauten ihr Baff hinterher.

„Boah, krass! Du hast vorhin übrigens noch en Fach vergessen. Verwandlung."

„Bewusst vergessen! Ich hasse dieses Fach! Vor allem bei der alten Schachtel von Gryffindor. Und wir hatten es doch heute schon in der letzten Stunde."

Beide lachten und stellten sich wieder an die lange, lange Schlange von Leuten an. Es schien wirklich die ganze Schule zu sein.

Naja, den nächsten Teil veröffentliche ich erst wieda bei Animexx. Also nicht wundern. Wenns noch e wenig länger dauert.

Grüße an all meine lieben kommischreiber und bitte zugleich auch noch um en paar mehr… Würd mich zumindest riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiesig freuen!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

Tja, ihr wolltet ein neues Chap? Dann kriegt ihr auch eins. Mal sehen, dass ist übrigens das erste, dass ich an meinem neuen Laptop schreibe…zuerst, muss ich noch etwas berichtigen, ich hatte, in meinem 3. Chapter, ein Gespräch und ein Brief von Dumbledore erzählt, richtig? Und da hab ich geschrieben, dass es 13 Zauberschüler blablabla in HOgwarts gäbe, die ein höheres Potenzial haben, oder so was in der Art. Auf jeden Fall, hab ich mich verrechnet, des waren ja nur 12! Also bitte nicht wundern, warum es jetzt nur noch 12 sind, kay?

Dann, wenn ich irgendwo …POV drüber schreib, wie in diesem Chap, zumindest in der Regel, dann mein ich dass nur die Gedanken nicht von Cheney sind, sondern von in diesem Fall Dray, Der Erzähler ist aber immer noch Aktiv!

Dann vielen Dank für die eifrigen Kommischreiber unter euch:

Marisa (fanfiktion.de): du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren…XD

Andrea Lupin Thanx for your coumentar, my dear! XD

Hermine91 (fanfiktion.de): Hoffe deine Anfangsprobleme mit der Verständlichkeit, kannst du hiermit überwinden, ich verspreche aber für nix, falls evtl. Schäden auftreten…XD

MiriamFox (animexx.de): Ich hab mir deine Kritik sehr zu Herzen genommen, wie man unschwer auf der überarbeiteten Version, auf und auf fanfiktion.de sehen kann, les es doch bitte, dort auch noch mal durch. Hoffe du bist dann mit mir zufrieden lol

-Tini- (animexx.de): tja, auch deine Kritik hab ich mir sehr zu herzen genommen. Und freu mich schon auf die Nächste, den erst die Kritik macht einen Schreiberling zum Autor…(Weiß nicht obs dass Sprichwort sooo gibt, aber anderst bestimmt, XD)

Prerogative (animexx.de): Danke für dein Kompliment hab mich seeeeeeeeeeeeeehr gefreut!

ChicaChan (animexx.de): Danke, danke für die Blumen...XD Klar sag ich dir Bescheid!

Channah (animexx.de): Du hast dich ja leider, schon laaange, lange Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet, will dir aber trotzdem ein gEschenk machen, vorverlegte Weihnachten...(in der fic ja leider nicht, … da fehlt noch ein ganzes Stück, ich denke da ist dann wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr irgendwann Weihnachten…Tja, Pech gehabt.)

Nanashi (animexx.de): schon gehts weitaaaa

**Disclaimer:**

Leider gehört mir nix, außer meinen Eigenkreationen von Personen und das Haus. Alles andere gehört J. K. Rowling und sonstigen sonst wie berühmten Persönlichkeiten, die ich in diesem Moment noch nicht zu deuten weiß…

Achja, ich krieg hierfür kein Geld, wobei dass eigentlich nicht allzu schlecht wäre….muhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! devilgrins

**Legende:**

„bbla" jemand quatscht

/bla/ jemand macht was

bla+ jemand denkt

( bla) meine kommis die auch manchmal hilfreich sein können

"Ach du warst schon mal, in so nem Kurs oder was?" „Nein ich bin die Leiterin! See you, muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!" beide schauten ihr Baff hinterher.

„Boah, krass! Du hast vorhin übrigens noch en Fach vergessen. Verwandlung."

„Bewusst vergessen! Ich hasse dieses Fach! Vor allem bei der alten Schachtel von Gryffindor. Und wir hatten es doch heute schon in der letzten Stunde."

Beide lachten und stellten sich wieder an die lange, lange Schlange von Leuten an. Es schien wirklich die ganze Schule zu sein. 

Cheney wollte gerade zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als es zur nächsten Stunde läutete. Mit einem Seufzen, machte sie kehrt und beeilte sich in den ersten Stock zu kommen.

Doch, als sie im Klassenraum ankam, war seltsamerweise niemand da…+Komisch, hab ich was verpasst? … Nun gut, mir solls recht sein, bin sowieso sehr müde und die Hausaufgaben warten ja auch noch….gähn och scheiß auf die Hausaufgaben, gestern wars doch recht spät, ich geh schlafen….+ und mit dem Gedanken, lief sie zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wobei dort mal wieder die Hölle los war, die Erstklässer spielten vor dem Feuer fangen – gewisse Slytherins würden sich wohl darüber aufregen, und es Ihnen austreiben wollen- doch Cheney war einfach zu müde und machte sich hoch in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich direkt aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und einzuschlafen. Es war gerade mal 6 Uhr abends…

Auch die anderen, das hieß, Charlie und Draco, waren, nachdem sie umsonst in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung gelaufen waren, zurückgekehrt.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Cheney ausnahmsweise als Erste auf, kein Wunder, wenn man um 6 Uhr schon schlafen ging. Mit verstrubbelten Haaren tappte sie aus dem Schlafsaal auf den Gang ans Geländer. Während sie gähnte, streckte sie sich ausgiebig und bemerkte somit auch nicht, wie ein gewisser Slytherin sie mit einem faszinierten Grinsen anstarrte. Müde tappte sie weiter und ins Bad der Mädchen, welches gleich neben dem der Jungs lag.

Drays POV

Mensch was fürn scheiß Traum, wie viel Uhr haben wir denn? Was? Erst 5 Uhr, ich glaub ich spinn. Naja schlafen kann ich eh nicht mehr, gehen wa halt duschen. ….Aah tut das gut. + Nachdem er geduscht hatte, lehnte er sich auf dem Gang an das Geländer, dass als Abgrenzung zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen und Badezimmern diente.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch, interessiert drehte er sich um und sah gerade noch, wie ein gewisses Mädchen gerade die Türe schloss und müde, mit schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren und mit verrutschtem Nachthemd, welches nämlich die halbe Schulter und einen Teil der Panty preisgab.+ Den hatte sie schon am Vorabend angehabt. Moment mal, apropos Vorabend, sollte sie nicht bei mir im Bett pennen+ Nach einer viertel Stunde kam Cheney schon wieder zurück, und sie sah noch besser als am Vortag aus, in der neuen Schuluniform, die erst dieses Jahr eingeführt wurde., fand Draco.

Die Schuluniform der Slytherin-Mädchen bestand aus einem grün-schwarz kariertem Faltenmini und einer Figurbetonenden Bluse, außerdem aus dem Schulumhang und einer lose umgebundenen Krawatte in grün. Cheney trug wieder ihre Armstulpen vom Vortag und diesmal auch grüne Beinstulpen, die locker auf ihren schwarzen WildlederStiefeln mit 5cm-Absätzen auflagen.

Dagegen bestand die der Jungen aus einer einfachen, gerade verlaufenden schwarzen Stoffhose, schwarzen, auf Hochglanzpolierten Schuhen und einem ebenfalls weißen Hemd mit einer schwarz-grün karierten Krawatte und dem Schulumhang. Dray trug das Hemd an den obersten 2 Knöpften offen, die Krawatte locker um den Hals gelegt. Und an seinem Hals, konnte man einen Silberring aufblitzen sehen.

Cheneys POV

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig geduscht und gewaschen hatte, lief sie schon wacher zurück auf den Gang und entdeckte Draco, der immer noch dort stand, wo er vor einer viertel Stunde auch schon gestanden hatte, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was gibt's zu grinsen? Seh ich so verwurschtelt aus?"

„Oh, nein. Aber vorhin war schon nicht schlecht was fürn Anblick du geboten hast…."

„So wie hab ich den ausgesehen?"

„Mein Geheimnis. Gehen wir frühstücken? Die andern schlafen alle noch!"

„Klar, Moment noch. Muss mich noch fertig machen."

„Oh, Mann. Was macht ihr Frauen immer so lang im Bad…?"

„Tja, vermutlich dasselbe wie ihr…"

„Und was machen wir?" fragte er mit seinem Grinsen, dem wohl noch keine Frau widerstehen konnte.

„Hm, da wären…Für das andere Geschlecht herrichten, duschen, Zähneputzen, Kämmen, seltener Rasieren, waschen, Schminken, gut dass machen eher weniger Herren, aber es gibt trotzdem einige, anziehen. Auf Toilette gehen, und noch eine Menge andere Dinge, die ich hier jetzt nicht erwähnen will.", meinte sie ebenfalls mit einem dreckigem Grinsen.

Lachend ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück, kam aber wenige Minuten wieder zurück. Die einzige Veränderung zeugte von der Tasche, die sie sich umgehängt hatte.

Als beide in der großen Halle ankamen, bemerkten sie, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die schon so früh auf waren.

Am Gryffindortisch saßen neben Potter, Granger und Ronny die mal wieder still neben einander saßen, Gin und ein anderes braunhaariges Mädchen, die sich angeregt über Quidditch unterhielten.

„Das ist Jessminda Aaron-Waylett, ein richtiges Quidditchass und Jägerin noch dazu. Wie du sehen kannst, ist sie total verrückt und richtig burschikos…" flüsterte ihr Draco zu, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

„Gut zu wissen, ich frage mich eins…."

„Was? Glaubst du sie ist auch eine Mächtige?"

„Möglich wärs, eigentlich sind alle möglich. Wobei…Dumbledore hat mir in den Ferien geschrieben, dass er vor 3 Jahren einen Test gemacht hat und dabei wären 12 Schüler über der normalen „Rate" ihres Zauberkraftpotential gewesen. Ich frage mich wo, dieser Test hingekommen wäre. Den ein erhöhtes Potential, kann ich mir nur durch eine besondere Kraft vorstellen…Apropos… Du hast nicht herum experimentiert, oder?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, nur hatte ich die Nacht einen wirklich seltsamen Traum, den ich dir leider nicht verraten kann, der ist mir zu persönlich" meinte Dray mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

„Ich brauche keine Träume zu wissen, den kannst du denke ich selbst deuten, es ist ganz normal, dass man träumt, wenn sich der Körper verändert, vor allem seltsame Träume. Usw. Naja, jetzt haben wir erst mal Wahrsagen", sagte sie während sie Ronny zuwinkte, der gerade zu ihr herübersah, oder besser zu der Person hinter ihr.

„Was fällt dir ein mich nicht zu wecken? Mensch, du hättest mich ruhig wecken können, gut ich bin nicht soo früh ins Bett gegangen wie du, aber immerhin schon um 10. Und du weißt, dass ist für mich schon ne Leistung…Sag mal, was ist en eigentlich aus deiner Aufgabe geworden? Solltest du nicht ab der letzten bei Unserem Dray hier pennen? …Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Charlie, die wutentbrannt hinter ihr aufgetaucht war und nun stutzte, da die meisten lachten.

„Nun, eigentlich nicht. Ist mir übrigens auch schon aufgefallen, Cheney. Du hast mir gefehlt. …Was ist passiert?" fragte Dray, die ankommenden Slytherins, die sich vor Lachen bogen.

Blaise übernahm das Antworten: „Ach nichts weiter, nur ist Potty gerade von der Bank gefallen – zusammen mit Granger, und Weaslbee hat gesagt, ich zitiere, mit dem gleichen verträumten Blick: Vielleicht durchschwimmt er gerade den tiefsten Ozean oder gleitet über die höchste Wolke…, Schläft wohl noch unser Ronny, nicht Charl?"

Ein lautes Lachen unterbrach ihn, dass wohl kaum noch aufhören wollte, dieser lachende Jemand war Cheney, die gleich noch einige mehr, wie auch den Slytherinprinz, mit sich rieß. Und dann lachte die ganze Halle. Einfach, weil sie nicht anders konnten, es steckte eben an. Potter und Co. Eingeschlossen.

Nach einer Weile verebbte es aber wieder und nur noch Cheney, Dray, und Charlie lachten, die sich aber schnell aus der Halle verzogen um auf den Wahrsageturm zusteigen.

„Die Worte…hahahahahaaaa, …zu dem Unfall, kicher, Göttlich hahahahahaaheeheheaaaaaa!" lachten die drei (geht das?).

Doch dann beruhigten auch sie sich endlich wieder, und unterhielten sich wieder normal.

„Also was ist nun, warum hast du mich die Nacht allein schlafen lassen?" fragte Dray, wieder mal mit seinem Grinsen.

„Sorry, ich war so müde, ich habs total verpeilt. Heute Nacht kriech ich wirklich unter deine Bettdecke, Spanner!" lachte Cheney erneut.

„Hey, ich hab dich noch gar nicht nackt gesehen, wie kann ich da ein Spanner sein?"

„Vergiss es, war ein Joke! Du glaubst aber auch alles!"

„Wie auch immer! Mal schauen, vielleicht, sagt Professor Trelawney, heute wieder Potters Tod voraus. Hoffen wir's. Da kommen die Anderen." sagte Charlie nach einer Weile.

„Und setzt du dich zu Ronny?" fragte Dray sie spöttisch. „Deinem Schatzi?..." Er verstummte, durch einen Rippenstoß von Cheney. „Oh man, mit 2 Mädchen am Hut, ist man echt auf geschmissen. Naja ich setz mich dann mal zu den Jungs. Ciao!" wieder setze er sein dreckiges Grinsen auf und verschwand in der aufkommenden Menge.

Die Falltür in der Decke, war mittlerweile geöffnet worden und die Schüler kletterten hintereinander hinauf, die Jungs vorneweg, wegen der Rock-Gefahr. (Rock, Leiter, Junge hinterher, Folgerung: Nicht gut! XD)

Nachdem alle saßen, hatte sich folgende Sitzordnung ergeben: Dray, Blaise, Zack und Theo saßen an einem Tisch ziemlich weit hinten. Charlie saß tatsächlich bei Ronny, wobei Gin aber auch noch dabei saß. Potter, Jessminda, und zwei Cheney Unbekannte Jungen saßen an einem anderen Tisch auch ziemlich in der Ecke. In der ersten Reihe saßen zwei Wahrsageverrückte aus Gryffindor, was ihre Uniform verriet, die goldrot schimmerte, die Trelawney alles abnahmen, was sie erzählte. Und zu Cheney und Audrey setzten sich zwei hübsche Jungs, aus Gryffindor, die sich als Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas vorstellten. Die Vier saßen eine Reihe vor den Slytherinboys.

Seamus Finnigan war ein Reinblut, hatte braune, kurze Haare und war wohl die meiste Zeit recht witzig drauf, gena so wie Dean Thomas, ein absoluter Fussballfanatiker der ein farbiger Muggelstämmiger war. Vor allem Seamus war total verrückt, was ja schon vom ersten Jahr herzeugte (Ihr erinntert euch …BUMM! ), wie Audrey und Cheney von Dean hinter gespielt vorgehaltener Hand berichtet wurde.

Doch dann wurde es langsam leise, denn die Professorin wollte anfangen zu unterrichten:

„Guten Tag." Ihre Stimme war noch rauchiger und schriller, wie Charlie Cheney erzählt hatte. Trelawney blickte verträumt ins Nichts, als wäre sie tief in Gedanken „für viele meiner Visionen ist es Zeit, sich zu bewahrheiten...". Ein Seufzer folgte."Ich muss euch wohl nicht sagen, dass dies nicht nur erfreuliche Visionen waren... viele sind finster... und schrecklich."

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung Potter und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Furcht. 

"Auch wenn einige von euch noch immer nicht recht an die Kraft des Wahrsagens und der spirituellen Kräfte glauben wollen,... ihr werdet sehen, dieses Jahr wird euch eines besseren belehren. Ich spüre... dass etwas auf uns lauert... ganz deutlich, ich kann es fast schon sehen, vor meinem inneren Auge..." belustigtes Lachen ertönte aus der letzten Reihe. Sie schüttelte sich entsetzt, den Blick auf Potter gerichtet, als sie im Flüsterton fort fuhr: „Und meine schon lange gehegte Vermutung wird eintreten. Und zwar... schon sehr bald." „Uh, jetzt bekommen wir alle ganz große Angst. Wird auch Zeit, dass sich endlich mal ne Vision von ihr bewahrheitet. Diesmal könnte sie gar nicht so verkehrt liegen...", meinte Charlie hämisch und ein amüsiertes Schnauben ging durch die Slytherinreihen, wohl lachten auch einige der Gryffindors wie Ron oder Jess.

Es war klar, von was und von wem Trelawney sprach. Aber da sie sich seit drei Jahren solch große Mühe gab, Pottys Tod zu prophezeien, lachten die meisten Gryffindors nicht, damit sie nicht gekränkt war. Nur Potter selbst konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht beherrschen. Er entgegnete Trelawneys tragischen Blick, seufzte und hob mit einer Geste der Resignation die Schultern. „Tja. Da kann man nichts machen. Könnten sie mir vielleicht den genauen Tag nennen, damit ich's mir im Kalender eintragen kann? Wäre ziemlich scheiße, wenn's dann passieren würde, wenn ich gerade auf dem Pott sitze, oder Professor?"

Die Fassade brach zusammen. Ron und Longbottom grunzten, selbst die beiden Mädchen in der ersten Reihe, die schon lange den Jungen der lebt anhimmelten, zwei der wenigen, die Trelawney als ernst zunehmende Lehrerin respektierten, kicherten, sie hatte sich beide schon in die Liste für die allgemeine Fortbildung eingetragen.  
»Du bist so ein Idiot, Harry«, gluckste Ron.  
Trelawney's Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Ihr Blick flackerte bloß eigentümlich und sie blickte starr an Harry vorbei. »Der einunddreißigste Oktober.«  
Schlagartig herrschte Stille.  
Lavender schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.  
Ron blickte Potter an- genau wie alle anderen. Doch einer grinste immer noch: Dray. »Uhh, in der Halloween-Nacht«, hauchte er beschwörerisch. »Wie mysteriös...«

„Hallloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, ich soll euch von Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er eine kurze Rede halten will, bevor wir zu unserem Unterrichtsraum in Allgemeine Fortbildung gehen werden, versammelt euch morgen eben in der großen Halle statt im Eingangsbereich. " Berichtete Cheney in einer Trelawney nachgeahmten Stimmlage, ebenso rauchig und schrill.  
„Is ja überhaupt nicht beunruhigend, was Atkins?" Potter natürlich.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Zu deiner Information, dass war nur ein Tipp und keine Beruhigung! Schönen Tag noch!"

(In Wahrsagen sind ausschließlich Rebellen und Mächtige, allen anderen wars zu blöd)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Eine fabelhafte Tanzstunde

Es geht weita!

Hallloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, ich soll euch von Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er eine kurze Rede halten will, bevor wir zu unserem Unterrichtsraum in Allgemeine Fortbildung gehen werden, versammelt euch morgen eben in der großen Halle statt im Eingangsbereich. " Berichtete Cheney in einer Trelawney nachgeahmte Stimmlage, ebenso rauchig und schrill.  
"Is ja überhaupt nicht beunruhigend, was Atkins?" Potter natürlich.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Zu deiner Information, dass war nur ein Tipp und keine Beruhigung! Schönen Tag noch!" 

Mit diesen Worten lief Cheney gefolgt von den Anderen Schülern, nach erklingen der Schulglocke zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht: VgddK. Bei Professor Nightingale.

Nach dem sich die meisten Schüler schon einen Platz im Klassenzimmer gesucht hatten. Schlug die Tür auf und Ein gewisser Professor trat mit wehendem Umhang ein.

„Oh Mann, das er immer so einen Aufstand machen muss!", konnte man von seiner Tochter Audrey hören.

„Guten Tag, wie sie alle wissen bin ich Professor Nightingale ich unterrichte außerhalb dieses Unterrichtes noch das Tanzen gemeinsam mit einer werten Dame, die ich bisher noch nicht nennen darf. So gehen wir die Klassenliste durch!", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und einem Blick auf Audrey.

„Zuerst die Gryffindors: Aaron-Waylett, Jessminda?" - „Hier!", ein Mädchen mit kurzen roten Haaren und brauen Augen meldete sich schalkhaft. Sie schien recht lebhaft und auch recht burschikos, was man schon an iher Kleidung merkte, sie weigerte sich nämlich eine Mädchenuniform zu tragen. Stattdessen trug sie lieber Hosen.

„Brown Lavender?" – „Hier"

„Finnigan, Seamus?" – „Ich bin da!"

„Granger, Hermine?" – „hm…Was? Ah, ich bin hier!", meinte diese mit einem roten Schimmer auf den Wangen.

„Longbottom, Neville?" – „Hier."

„Patil, Parvati?" – „Hier"

„…Potter, Harry?" – „Anwesend!"

„Thomas, Dean?" – „Auch anwesend!"

„Von Yorkshire, Sascha Clark? Bist du ein Adliger?" – „Anwesend, ja bin ich!"

„Und…Weasley, Ronald?" – „Wie immer anwesend!"

„Zu den Slytherins: Atkins, Babette Cheney – Ah die Neue, ist da!" – „Stimmt genau, Professor!"

„Baade, Zack?" – „Fehlt!", Ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge mit blauen schalkhaften Augen antwortete ihm mit sehr viel Ironie in der Stimme.

„Ich sehs, Mr. Baade! Bulstrode Millicent?" – „Anwesend", antwortete ihm eine kräftige Mädchenstimme.

„Malfoy, Draco?" –„Hier"

„Nigh…Ach natürlich ist da!"

„Nott Theodor?" – „Anwesend, ebenso wie Audrey, Professor!"

„Parkinson, Pansy?" – „Mein Name ist Charlotte Alea Parkinson! Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen, dass die endlich ihre Listen ändern! Ja ich bin ANWESEND!"

„Ehm, ja..Zabini, Blaise?" – „Mensch Charls jetzt hast du mir meinen Auftritt vermasselt! Ja, auch ich bin Anwesend!"

Die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus.

„So ganz ruhig, fahren wir mit dem Unterricht fort. Was habt ihr bisher gemacht?"

Und auch diese Stunde endete in einer Wiederholung…Doch die nächste folgte zugleich: Da sie ja eine Doppelstunde hatten, durften sie in der 2. Hälfe, ein paar Aufrufezauber üben. Wobei, Professor Nightingale auf einzelne Schüler zuging um Ihnen zu helfen.

Nach dieser überaus lehrreichen Stunde durften sie erst einmal zum Mittagessen. Dort ging es mal wieder heiß her, vor allem am Gryffindortisch und zwar so sehr, dass sich Gin nach einiger Zeit zu den Slytherins gesellte. Was Ron wiederum überhaupt nicht passte und auch rüber kam. Was Charly mehr als nur Recht war.

Währendessen unterhielt sich Cheney angeregt mit Zack. Der gerade einen Witz machte, der so was von witzlos war, dass man schon wieder drüber lachen musste.

„Nachts ist es dunkel und alle Katzen sind grau!" Cheneys Lachen ertönte als bald und ließ so manchen umdrehen.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sich die Slytherins und die Gryffindors auf den Weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, bei strahlendem Sonnenschein.

Das Fach, welches ein gutmütiger Halbriese+wie können Riesen gutmütig sein+ Hagrid genannt unterrichtete fand im Freien statt (was eigentlich jeder wissen dürfte).

Hagrid wollte ihnen heute wieder eine ganz besondere Stunde gönnen, so zum eröffnen.

„Hallo meine Lieben, Willkommen zu eurem vorletztem Jahr in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ich freu mich das ihr mein Fach wieder gewählt habt" sagte er schaute die verbliebenen 10 Schüler an, wobei der Haufen großteils aus Gryffindors bestand. Die anderen die dieses Fach abgewählt hatten, hatten in der Zwischenzeit Muggelkunde oder im Falle der Slytherins eine Freistunde. Doch Cheney, Blaise und Charlie hatten sich dennoch für dieses Fach entschieden.

„Ich werde euch heute eine Billywig vorführen. Weiß jemand was das ist?" fragte Hagrid in einer aufgeregten Tonlage.

5 Schüler meldeten sich. Und Hagrid rief zuerst Seamus auf, der vorschlug, dass es eine Schildkröte, genannt Billy mit Flügeln sein könnte. Worauf die Klasse in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach. Ausgenommen Mia und Cheney die beide genervt aufstöhnten und sich dann zulächelten.

„Ehm, nein! Leider nicht. Miss Granger?"

„Ein Billywig ist ein australisches Insekt. Es ist ca. einen Inch lang und saphirblau. Seine Flügel sind am Kopf und flattern so schnell, dass er sich dreht. Wird man von so einem Billywig gestochen, hat es einige Nebeneffekte."

„Gut Hermine! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Mia wieder.

„Ja? Miss Atkins?"

„Professor, da ich ja Australierin bin, muss ich ja wissen was das für Teile sind. Und so kann ich auch die Nebeneffekte ergänzen: Wenn man gestochen wird, leidet zuerst an Schwindelgefühl und darauf folgt das Schweben. Man könnte praktisch danach einfach in der Luft herumpaddeln. Das ist auch der Grund, warum so viele Zauberer und Hexen versucht haben, einen zu fangen um sich stechen zu lassen. Sie wollten einfach dieses tolle Gefühl erfahren, zu schweben! Ich persönlich hatte das Vergnügen schon unzählige Male in meiner Kindheit. Es war Mehr als lästig!"

„Ich danke auch Ihnen für diesen Beitrag zu meinem Unterricht. 10 Punkte für Sie und ihr Haus! Nun ich hab so einen hier bei mir! Schaut ihn euch doch mal an!"

Die Doppelstunde verging wie im Fluge. Und man hörte alsbald auch das Läuten der Schulglocke welches die 6. Klässler zum Tanzen führen sollte. Viele stöhnten auf, doch liefen sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergebend in den Klassenraum fürs Tanzen. Wo sie eine große Überraschung erwartete.

Neben Professor Nightingale stand eine blonde Frau, die Draco sehr ähnlich sah: Narcissa Malfoy.

„ZISSA!" riefen Cheney und Charlie gleichzeitig, die gemeinsam zur Tür hereinkamen und rannten auf die Frau zu die jetzt lächelte.

„Hallo, meine Lieben! Oh, wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin so gerührt! Habt ihr Draco gesehen?"

„Ich bin hier Mom!"

„Hallo Schatz! Wie geht's dir?"

„Man bin ich froh das dir nichts passiert ist? Ich sollte wohl eher fragen wie es dir geht, oder?"

„Na? Überraschung gelungen?" fragte Prof. Nightingale von der Seite.

„Und wie!" Antworteten die drei im Chor!.

In der Zeit waren auch die restlichen Schüler eingetroffen. Und Prof. Nightingale begann zu sprechen.

„So da jetzt alle da sind. Können wir ja beginnen! Mich kennt ihr ja alle schon. Und diese reizende Dame an meiner Seite ist Professor Malfoy sie wird mit mir zusammen diesen Tanzkurs leiten. Welcher wegen eurer misserablen Tanzkünste im 4. Jahr eingeführt wurde!"

Nun meldete sich Professor Malfoy zu Wort

„Also eine Frage im Voraus, wer kann schon so gut Tanzen, dass er es Vorführen kann? Der möge bitte auf die Rechte Seite gehen. Der Rest einfach auf die Linke."

Die Schülermenge, die aus allen vier Häusern der 6. Jahrgangsstufe bestand, teilte sich in zwei Hälften, wobei die Rechte um einiges Kleiner war.

„Nun gut, ich Mache jetzt die Musik an und die Schüler auf der Rechten Seite werden sich zu Paaren bilden und dann vortanzen. Währendessen werden die Linken einfach zusehen. Keine Unterhaltungen bitte!"

Die Schüler auf der Rechten Seite wuselten umeinander herum und nach einiger Zeit hatten sich die meisten auch gefunden.

Die Musik begann und die meisten tanzten auch recht gut. Allen vorneweg natürlich Cheney und Draco. Es sah einfach traumhaft aus. Sie ergänzten sich gegenseitig. Was auch die Schüler alsbald bemerkten und sich teilten. Alle standen nun in einem Kreis um die beiden herum und sahen zu.

„Wies ausschaut haben wir einige viele Zuschauer!"

„Stimmt!"

Nach einer Weile hörte aber auch die Musik auf und Cheney machte noch eine letzte Drehung, bevor sie zusammen mit Draco in der Schlussposition endete.

Jubel brach aus, fast so wie bei einem Quidditchspiel.

„Danke, danke!" rief Cheney zum Schalk aller. Und mit einem Knicks und Draco mit einer Verbeugung trennten sie sich voneinander.

„Genau so wird euer Tanz an Weihnachten auch aussehen! Gebt euch Mühe! Die Stunde ist beendet!"

„Aufwiedersehen Professor Malfoy und Professor Nightingale!" ertönte es in Einklang von den Schülern.

„Och, Neee! Jetzt haben wir Verwandlung! Wie ich dieses Fach doch hasse!", konnte Cheney von Charlie von ihrer Linken hören. „Ihr habt wirklich gut getanzt!"

„Stimmt genau! Wie kannst du was anderes von einem Malfoy erwarten, Charls also bitte!" hörte Cheney von ihrer anderen Seite.

„Tze, tze, tze eingebildet sind wir heute gar nicht, hm?"

„Ich doch nicht! Danke für den Tanz! Hat echt Spaß gemacht! Außerdem stell dir vor was pasiert wäre, wenn wir uns nicht gestern schon verabredet hätten. Du hättest bestimmt en Haufen Verehrer um die rumgehabt"

„Die alle ja leider keine Chance hatten zu mir durch zukommen. Du warst ja schon nach 2 Sekunden bei mir!" meinte Cheney mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Kommt mit, Ronny hat vorhin irgendwas gesagt dass Verwandlung ausfällt. Gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum"

meinte sie mit einem bedeutenden Blick in Richtung Charlie.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich gleich hin und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Ein Riesenberg und als sie endlich fertig waren, war es schon wieder acht Uhr und Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Also machten sie sich auf in die große Halle.

Dort saß es schon wie bei jedem Essen propenvoll und Cheney, Charlie und Draco tauchten ein in die lachende und scherzende Masse aus Schülern. Gin saß wieder mal am Slytherintisch und unterhielt sich soeben mit Markus. Ihre Gesichter waren für ein rein Freundschaftliches Gespräch viel zu nah beieinander.

„Tag Leute! Wie war der Tag?" fragte Draco in die Runde.

„Ganz gut! Die Tanzstunde war geil! Ihr habt echt gut getanzt!"

Und so ähnliche Antworten kamen von allen Seiten.

Draco der neben Cheney saß, flüsterte ihr zu: „Vergiss, nicht heute Abend…Deine Aufgabe! Du weißt schon! Dachte ich erinnere dich lieber daran bevor du es vergisst!"

„Boah! Danke, hätt ich jetzt beinahe vergessen!" meinte diese, daraufhin gespielt sarkastisch.

Worauf er nur den Mund gespielt verzog. Und ihr einen Schmatzer geben wollte. Cheney flüchtete aber noch rechtzeitig. Und stand auch bald auf.

„Ich geh schon mal zurück!"

Doch ging sie keinesfalls zurück, Sie setzte sich an das nächstbeste Fenster und sah hinauf zum Mond. Der langsam aufging, und immer höher stieg. Doch Cheney bekam das gar nicht mit sie war in Gedanken versunken.

Warum hat er das gemacht? Er hat mich so an Chasy erinnert. Sie wollte mir auch immer einen Schmatzer verpassen! Oh, Cheney du musst endlich lernen, damit auf zu hören. Sie hätten bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass du dich so hängen lässt. Und dir jeden Freund rausschlägst. Warum kann ich es dann nicht einfach tun? Warum kann ich keinen Freund haben? Ich bin sowieso zu blöd um mir einen zu angeln! Mh. Vielleicht sollt ich zurückgehen. Toll jetzt darf ich auch noch mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen! Naja, wird bestimmt lustig. Irgendwie. Gute Nacht Lieber Mond. Grüß meine Schwestern von mir+

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen..Jaja man soll aufhören wenn's am schönsten ist.

Ich weiß.

Schreibt mir doch bitte en paar kommis, dann geht's auch ganz schnell weita. Mal schauen vielleicht schaff ich die woche auch noch en Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Und beschreib den Mittwoch. Ist doch was, hm? Aber schreibt mir endlich Kommis!

Bis demnächst evtl.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Mittwoch

So nach langer, langer Zeit schreib ich endlich mal wieder weiter

Danke für eure paar Kommentare hab mich über jeden einzelnen total gefreut

Vielleicht sollt ich zurückgehen. Toll jetzt darf ich auch noch mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen! Naja, wird bestimmt lustig. Irgendwie. Gute Nacht Lieber Mond. Grüß meine Schwestern von mir+ 

Es war bald 10 Uhr, als Cheney in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Charlie stürmte sobald sie den Raum betrat, mit „Wo warst du?"-Rufen auf sie zu, und musterte sie dabei mit bösem Blick.

„Nirgendwo. Ich bin müde. Wo sind die Jungs?"

„Was heißt nirgendwo? Ich bin aber auch müde, die Jungs haben vorhin gesagt, dass sie heute auch früher ins Bett wollten, sie sind also schon oben. Wünsch dir viel Erfolg!"

„Oh, hm. Na dann wollen wir mal. Ich zieh mich nur erst noch um, ist glaub ich besser so! Ich war Nachdenken, du kennst mich doch!"

Langsam stiegen sie nebeneinander die 101 Stufen hinauf „Ja, allerdings…"

Wenig später schnappte sich Jay ihren Schlafanzug der diesmal aus einem grauen, längeren Leibchen und einer schwarzen Shorts bestand, und zog ihn sich an. Und nachdem sie auch ihre Zähne geputzt hatte, wünschte sie Charlie noch ne schöne Nacht.

„Ja, Nacht! Schlaf schön! Und pass auf dass dir die Jungs nicht an die Wäsche gehen!"

„Mh, keine Sorge ich hab en Gespür dafür entwickelt, und verwende mittlerweile einen Schutzzauber."

„Ach herrje, muss man um unsere Jungs fürchten?"  
"Nein, Nein! Sie vergessen nur was sie eben tun sollten und fallen in einen Dornröschenschlaf bis zum nächsten Morgen!"

„Aah, gut zu wissen! Gute Nacht also, träum was süßes!"

„Du auch, Ally!"

Leise schloss Cheney die Tür. Und drehte sich um, nahm Anlauf und sprang über die Abgrenzung hinweg, die den Jungenbereich vom Mädchenbereich trennte. Sie landete mit beiden Beinen fest auf den Boden – schließlich war sie eine Katze! – und klopfte kurz darauf an die Tür der Sechstklässler.

Ein „Herein" erklang und nach kurzem Durchatmen trat sie ein. Doch ihr bot sich ein Anblick den sie nie vergessen würde.

Alle 5 Jungs standen, saßen oder hüpften auf ihren Betten herum – in den kunterbuntesten Boxershorts die sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie konnte sich kein Lachen verkneifen. „Was genau veranstaltet ihr da? Modenschau, im Hüpfsport?"

„Ehm, nun, tja!" sagte Zack, sah an sich runter und verschwand schnell ins Bad, ihm folgten Markus und Theodor.

„Sagens wir mal so, wir ham nicht daran gedacht, dass du ab heute bei uns pennst, und vergessen es ihnen zu sagen" „Und da veranstaltet ihr jeden tag ne Orgie oder was? Vergesst es, also wirklich Dray ein bisschen mehr Geschmack hätt ich dir schon zugetraut, Rosa Mickymaushosen!"

Sie lachte erneut und Blaise wollte schon Miteinfallen als Cheney weiter sprach „Und Blaise deine Leopardenboxer sind auch nicht das wahre, wenn ich das Merit erzähle…"

„Oh wehe, ich warn dich!"

„Was passiert dann?"

„Dann überfall ich dich die Nacht! HA!"

„Viel Spaß! Jungs, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, leg ich mich jetzt hin, welches Bett gehört dir Dray?"

„Komm, ich geh auch schlafen! Nacht Blaise!"

„Nacht ihr zwei! Und Cheney pass auf dass ich dich die Nacht nicht hole!"

„Ich werde dich beschützen, holde Maid!"

„Vielen Dank mein Prinz! Ihr habt so viel Mut! Ich verehre Euch, doch nun geleitet mich zu meinem Gemach, in dem ich Ruhen mag!" meinte Cheney mit schriller Stimme und machte einen Knicks.

Beide brachen in Gelächter aus und verkrochen sich kurz darauf in Drays Bett, Cheney auf die Rechte und Dray auf die Linke Seite.

Am nächsten Morgen, klingelte um 7.30 Uhr ein Weckzauber im Jungenschlafsaal und riss einen nach dem anderen aus dem Schlaf.

Nach 5 Minuten machte auch Cheney langsam die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die Grauen, ihres Gegenübers.

„Morn! Wie viel Uhr?" „7.35 Uhr"

„Ich schlaf noch!" Und machte die Augen wieder zu. 2 Sekunden später jedoch saß sie kerzengerade im Bett und rief „Sch!", sprang auf und lief in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Rasch zog sie ihre Schuluniform an und machte sich auf ins Bad um Zähne zu putzen, die Haare zu kämmen und zu flechten.

Und nach weiteren 10 Minuten saß sie in der großen Halle neben Charlie rief ihr ein „Guten Morgen Süße" zu und verschlang in Rekordzeit ein Müsli und ein Brötchen, in sagenhaften 7 Minuten. Sprang erneut auf und rannte hinter Charlie her in Richtung Zauberkunstunterricht.

Drays POV+

5 Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn schlug plötzlich die Tür auf und Cheney und Charlie stürmten herein.

Professor Flitwick sprang erschrocken hoch und fiel beinahe von seinem Bücherstapel.

„Guten Morgen, Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir zu spät sind, ich hab verschlafen"

„Schon Okay, setzt euch, setzt euch! Wir sprachen gerade über unsere dritte neue Professorin, die heute Abend ihre Premiere hat. Ich habe jedoch noch keinen Namen genannt, da ich glaube, dass es der Schulleitung und der Neuen nicht all zu recht wäre. Nun ja, fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an. Da ich glaube dass sie schon genug Wiederholungen dieses Jahr hinter sich haben, beginnen wir doch mit dem richtigen Unterricht und verschieben die Wiederholung auf ein anderes Mal.

Die nächsten beiden Stunden werden wir uns mit Schutzzaubern aller Art, aller Schwierigkeiten und aller Kraftaufbringungen befassen. Bis zum Ende der 2. Stunde dürfen sie mind. 2 Sprüche mehr können! Fangen wir an, was für welche kennt ihr?"

Die Hälfte der Klasse meldete sich die anderen blieben stumm.

„Okay, Miss Brown?"

„Es gibt den Patronus-Zauber, welcher ein Zauber höherer Magie ist und vor allem Dementoren abwehrt."

„Gut, Gut, Gut, Guuuut! Mr. Zabini?"

„Es gibt Relaschio, der den Abprall von schwächeren Zaubern bewirkt oder gegen Grindelohs, Niveau: leicht!"

„Richtig, Miss Granger?"

„Protego, dieser schützt den Anwender, vom Niveau her würd ich sagen : Mittel"

„Gut! Miss Parkinson?"

„Dann gibt es noch: Impertubatio, der Türen gegen Lauschangriffe immun macht, das Niveau ist sehr schwer, gehört aber noch nicht zur höheren Magie, Professor!"

„Exakt, so das wären alle, die ich kann, sehr gut! Jeder von Ihnen erhält 5 Punkte! Ja , Miss Atkins?"

„Professor, ich kenne einen sehr starken und einen der hohen Magie, den ich sehr wohl auch anwenden kann, man darf ihn aber niemals so aussprechen, sonst kommt das Unheil über den Anwender. Darf ich ihn vorführen? Er ist ungefährlich, wenn man ihn schon beherrscht! Keine Angst, meine Mutter lernte ihn mir, und es ist ja bekannt, dass sie zu den Hohen gehörte!"

„Ehm, eigentlich wollte ich jetzt mit dem Unterricht fortfahren, aber ich denke du kannst ihn gerne kurz demonstrieren! Ich persönlich würde auch gerne diesen Zauber Höherer Magie sehen, da ich mir sicher bin keinen weiteren zu kennen!"

„Das ist auch kein Wunder, die Australier haben ihre ganz eigenen Zauber, die noch völlig unverbreitet sind, manche kommen sogar an die Stärke von dem verbotensten aller Flüche heran! Ich beginne nun, brauche aber absolute Ruhe."

Nach wenigen Minuten war es so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„_verbum….matusoculnumqua_!",

Einige Minuten passierte nichts, dann stieg Cheney in die Luft und angefangen bei ihrem Rücken entfalteten sich zwei Flügel und wurden zu einer bläulichen Kugel.

„Nun, dass ist der Zauber, der einzige Nachteil daran ist, dass man solange in der Kugel ist selbst nicht Zaubern kann, die Kugel kann nur durch den eigenen Willen wieder aufgelöst werden, sie dürfte sogar gegen den Avada immun sein! Es ist jedoch nur ein Aufschub des nächsten Angriffs, er ermöglicht einem eine kurze Pause einzulegen. Verbraucht aber so gut wie keine Energie. Ab heute Abend werden noch weitere solcher Zauber, die aus Australien stammen gelehrt."

„_pax_!", flüsterte sie noch und die Kugel zersprang in Tausend Stücke, wie ein Spiegel.

Es läutete zur dritten Stunde und die meisten hatten am Ende tatsächlich 2 Zauber gelernt, wenn nicht sogar 3 oder 4.

„Ach, und Miss Atkins?"

„Ja Professor? 10 Punkte für Sie! Viel Vergnügen heute Abend!"

„Danke Professor!"

Ende Dracos POV +

Die Schüler machten sich auf Richtung Alte Runen Klassenzimmer.

„So, gestern haben wir Wiederholt, die nächste Zeit werden wir uns mit dem ersten Runenalphabet beschäftigen, dem Furthak es beinhaltet 24 Zeichen. Und wird aber erst in drei Aette aufgeteilt":

1)Freyas Aett/ Aett der Bauern: Zeichen aus dem feinstofflichen Bereich  
2) Hels Aett/ Aett der Zauberer: Zeichen aus dem magischen Bereich  
3) Tyrs Aett/ Aett der Krieger: Zeichen aus dem menschlichen/tierischen Bereich

Dies schrieb Professor (Wie verd, heißt die Lehrkraft für dieses Fach?) an die Tafel zum abschreiben. „Wir beginnen mit Freyas Aett, es ist in 8 Zeichen aufgeteilt. Schreibt dies auf, dann ist die Stunde zu Ende und Ihr könnt gehen."

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Cheney.

„Fliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiegen! Oh wie ich es liebe!", erwiderte Draco und lief voran.

„Charls, kannst du mich entschuldigen?", flüsterte Cheney Charlie zu.

„Oh, irgendwann musst du mal kommen, das fällt doch auf! Du kannst nicht immer wegbleiben."

„I-ich, kann nicht anders!", meinte Cheney weinerlich und rannte zurück zum Schloss.

„Jay! Ach verd, Dray warte!", rief Charlie und rannte hinter den Jungs her.

Eine Stunde später, als die Sechstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen kamen, saß Cheney schon da und aß still ihr Schnitzel.

„Hey, wo warst du?", fragte Dray und setzte sich neben sie.

„Mm? Sorry, ich hab meine Mutter besucht."

„Ich meinte eigentlich warum du nicht beim Fliegen warst."

„War nicht in Stimmung!"

„Wie kann man fürs Fliegen nicht in Stimmung sein, das geht doch gar nicht!"

„DAS, ist nicht dein Problem klar, und es geht sehr wohl!" ruppig stand Cheney auf und warf dabei beinahe die Bank mit um, auf die sich Charlie gerade setzten wollte.

„Ich muss weg!"

Schon war sie aus der Halle draußen.

Und rannte in irgendeine Richtung außerhalb des Schlosses, und merkte dabei gar nicht das sie an den See lief. Bald darauf sogar die Treppe hinunter ins Wasser lief ihre Kleidung komplett nass wurde und sie schlussendlich auf der anderen Seite des Sees in eine Höhle lief um dort eine Treppe wieder hinauf zusteigen.

Sie war in dem Haus angelangt, dass ihrer Familie gehörte!

Und noch am folgenden Abend Allgemeine Fortbildung stattfinden sollte.

Nach einer Weile blieb sie stehen, sie stand in einem weißen weiten Saal auf Parkett und rieß sich ihre Armstulpen vom Körper und flaggte sie arglos auf den Boden, außerdem zog sie noch ihre nassen Schuhe und Socken aus.

Sie rannte bis zum erschöpfen in dem weiten Saal und legte sich schlussendlich mitten in dem Saal auf den Rücken.

Mit den Fingern formte sie einzelne, seltsame Zeichen und Lichtkugeln stiegen langsam in den dunkler werdenden Saal hinein und verglühten nach einiger Zeit. So merkte sie auch nicht wie die Zeit verging. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde hatte sie schon lange verpasst und auch die 2. Freistunde würde gleich zu Ende sein. +Sie war da, fehlten nur noch die Schüler, vielleicht sollt ich doch erst mal die nassen Sachen rausziehen und noch etwas vorbereiten. Dumbledore wollte ja den Rest machen, Rede halten und die Schüler herbringen. +

Langsam erhob sie sich also und stand auf, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und stieg die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinauf, in ihr Zimmer. (Da das Haus magisch ist, richtet es automatisch alle alten Gegenstände wieder und alte Babyzimmer werden zu alten Jugendzimmern, doch gegen den Staub und die Finsternis kommt das Haus und die Magie nicht an, aber es wird niemals einstürzen

Sie zog sich in der Dunkelheit aus und wählte ein weißes, tailliertes Kleid, das bis zu den Knien ging und der Rock ausgestellt war. Ihre Haare flocht sie sich erneut und ging in das anschließende Zimmer, dort zog sie sich ihre „Halb-Rüstung" über, die aus Arm- und Beinstulpen bestand, außerdem ihre braunen Wildlederstiefel, die bis zu den Knien gingen. Außerdem schnappte sie sich einen Stapel Bücher und Zettel die auf einem Schreibtisch lagen und brachte sie hinunter in den weißen Saal, in dem sie zuvor gelegen hatte.

Nachdem sie Papier und Bücher abgeladen holte sie noch 3 weitere Stapel und setzte sie daneben, anschließend zog sie die Vorhänge zusammen und machte mit einer einfachen Handbewegung Licht!

Schließlich stand sie auf und lehnte sich ins Dunkle der Wand gegenüber des Einganges und wartete.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde, bis man leise Schritte hören konnte. Und eine Stimme, die Befehle verteilte, Dumbledore. Er mahnte laufend, dass sie leise sein sollten, zu recht.

„_Lumos Maxima_!"

„Kannst du schon was erkennen, Harry?"

„_Lumos Maxima_!"

„Ja, eine große Halle, fast wie ein Saal, könnte wie ne Eingangshalle aussehen, aber so groß!"

„_Lumos Maxima_!"

„Das hier ist ja auch eine Eingangshalle, Potter! Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Professor Nightingale, Professor Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Zissa, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, Willkommen im Reich der Familie Atkins!", sprach Cheney und trat aus dem Schatten und vollführte erneut eine Handbewegung und die Halle wurde hell.

Alle waren zurückgeschreckt, denn niemand hatte Cheney gesehen, manche hatten sogar geschrien!

„Bitte Folgen Sie mir jetzt!"

Cheney lief voran und führte die Schar in den grauen Saal- machte wieder Licht-, wobei sie dort Professor Snape anwies, dass ab sofort hier der Duellierclub stattfinden sollte, er war um einiges kleiner als der Weiße.

„Da dieser Raum auch Schalldicht und magiedicht ebenso wie gepolstert werden kann, ist er sehr geeignet dafür. Folgen sie mir bitte weiter"

Bald darauf fanden sie sich in einem kleineren, runden Zimmer, das arg nach Krankenzimmer aussah wieder.

„Hier wird, Alte Runen und Heilmagie unterrichtet. Da alte Runen sehr wichtig ist, vor allem für die Mächtigen unter euch, da die meisten Sprüche aus alten Runen bestehen, bitte ich euch dieses Fach zu vertiefen und auch Heilkunde kann mehr als nützlich sein, meines Wissens nach gibt es sogar einen Zauber, der wieder beleben kann! Folgen sie mir bitte weiter"

„Warum führst du uns herum? Wir können uns ja wohl auch allein später umschauen, oder?" fragte ein Hufflepuff.

„Erstens das Haus gehört mir, zweitens, ich will nicht, dass ihr in den Sachen meiner Mutter oder meiner Schwester herumwühlt, da dies nämlich das Haus der weiblichen Seite ist und vor ner Woche noch in Australien gestanden hat, drittens es könnte sein das ihr dem Geist meiner Oma begegnet, die wirklich nicht sehr nett zu Außenstehenden war, und viertens könnt ihr euch nicht verlaufen!"

„Aha!"

Danach führte Cheney noch die gesamte Mannschaft in 3 Saale, die nebeneinander lagen und zwar den hellblauen, den dunkelblauen und den mittelblauen, in dem je einmal das Tanzen stattfand, in einem anderen das Training der Rebellen und in dem letzten VgddK.

Folgend führte sie die Mannschaft in den Weißen Saal, in der Ecke waren mittlerweile 7 Stühle und en dutzend Kissen standen bzw. lagen.

„Setzt euch!"

Ein großes Getümmel begann um die besten Kissen, und die besten Plätze doch nach gut ner viertel Stunde wurde es Dumbledore zu viel und teilte den Schülern mit sie sollten sich auf die Stelle setzten, auf der sie gerade standen. Und dann war es wieder still.

„So, ich werde euch zu Anfang erst ein mal ein paar Pergamente austeilen, die ich vervielfältigt habe lest sie euch bitte aufmerksam durch! Währenddessen kommen bitte Draco Malfoy und Charlotte Parkinson nach vorne zu mir.

Beide standen auf, sahen sich aber zuvor verwundert an und gingen nach vorne.

„Ich geb euch schon mal eure Bücher, wichtig, das ihr die lest, wo hab ich die?"

„Ist es „Australische Zau- Nein!", fragte Dray, der in dem Bücherstapel hinter Cheney wühlte.

„Nein, „Die 14 Mächtigen – Ihre Aufgaben und Kräfte" von Dominique Emilia Atkins! Achja, Entschuldigung für Vorhin, dass ich so ruppig zu dir war, ich war einfach nur aufgeregt!"

„Schon okay, vergiss es! Ah, da sind sie ja! Hier Charls!"

„Ihr könnt gleich hier bleiben, ich muss euch gleich vorstellen, dass ich auch Mächtige seit!"

„Muss das sein?"

„Leider…"

„Okay, ihr wisst worum es in der Prophezeiung geht?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore hat es uns vorhin in der Großen Halle aufgeklärt und dabei auch gleich noch von deiner Aufgabe erzählt!" erwiderte Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor.

„Gut sehr gut, dann will ich euch gleich noch etwas sagen:

Ihr die Rebellen, seit nicht weniger Wert als die Mächtigen. Die Mächtigen haben zwar eine besondere Kraft, ja, aber was habt ihr? Richtig! Ihr könnt höhere Magie anwenden. Außerdem strahlt ihr keine Aura aus, die euch verrät. Jeder der Rebellen, wie wir es genannt haben, der hier erschienen ist, ist ein Teil des Ganzen.

Wenn jeder mithilft, schaffen wir es gemeinsam. Denn ohne Euch sind sogar Wir, die Mächtigen aufgeschmissen! So und jetzt los! Wir beginnen mit:...stimmt ich bau grad Spannung auf. Okay, Vorschlag, machen wirs so. Ich hab euch vorhin die Hauptthemen gegeben, mit denen wir uns beschäftigen werden, suchts euch raus und ich entscheide dann ob es klug ist damit anzufangen! Ihr versteht mich?" „Klar, Jay" „Ja, gut! Was schlägst du vor, Charl?" „Mmh, ich wär für den Schwertkampf und gleichzeitig mit den ersten Zaubern, da mit es nicht so langweilig wird." „Okay, noch en Vorschlag? Potter?"

„Ich und die anderen aus der DA, sind der Meinung, dass ich Verteidigung übernehmen soll. Weil ich doch letztes Jahr die DA gelehrt habe. Kann ich das wieder übernehmen?" „Ja, musst du sogar. Du willst also mit Verteidigung beginnen?" „Ja" „Kompromiss, wer für Schwertkampf und Zauber ist geht nach links und wer für Verteidigung ist nach rechts. Wer kein Plan hat bleibt einfach stehen."

Gryffindor wechselte komplett auf Harry's Seite ebenso wie Hufflepuff. Rawenclaw teilte sich. Alle anderen gingen nach Rechts oder in die Mitte. „Potter, du hast gewonnen, fang an und nimm deine Gruppe, dass heißt die erste Gruppe mit in den anderen Raum. In einer Woche wechseln wir die Gruppen. Ich weiß, so was dauert normal länger, man sollte besser ein Jahr einplanen, aber wir haben nun mal nur noch bis Weihnachten Zeit. Ich kann da jetzt nicht lange rummachen, wir müssen sofort anfangen.

Aber für heute ist es zu spät wir werden jetzt in kleineren Gruppen ins Schloss zurückkehren, nehmt euch bitte beim hinausgehen zu zweit eines dieser Bücher mit, welche ihr bitte bis zur nächsten Woche anfangt durchzuarbeiten, die Gruppen dürfen nicht mehr als 10 Leute beinhalten. Ich wünsche allen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Bis nächste Woche!"

Sooooooooooooo, nachdem ich jetzt den halben tag drangesessen habe, bin ich endlich fertig.

Noch neun wörter und ich hab 3000, na ja nicht mehr, in diesem Kap, jetzt hab ich schon mehr als das, bei neun warns 3000.

Gute Nacht, ich bin übelst Müde.

Hinterlasst mir aber bitte en paar kommis, ja?


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: Chey's Zimmer

Ich wollt euch nicht so lange warten lassen, deshalb ist das Kapitel etwas kurz, ist ja auch eigentlich nur ein Teilkapitel. Hab gedacht, da im moment alle irgendwie was online stellen, kann ich nicht anderst und muss auch endlich mal wieder was reinstellen,. Im Grunde hab ich auch schon den 2. Teil des pitels muss nur noch in den pc eintippen, was bei mir allterdings noch etwas länger dauern könnte…

nehmt euch bitte beim hinausgehen zu zweit eines dieser Bücher mit, welche ihr bitte bis zur nächsten Woche anfangt durchzuarbeiten, die Gruppen dürfen nicht mehr als 10 Leute beinhalten. Ich wünsche allen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Bis nächste Woche!" 

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und wartete bis nur noch die Professoren, Charlie und Dray da waren. Danach wandte sie sich wieder um und meinte zu den Professoren: „Wollen Sie nicht lieber, die Schüler begleiten? Es ist spät!"

„Ja, Ja, sofort! Ich wollte nur noch loswerden, Miss Atkins, dass sie heute Abend ihren Job sehr, sehr gut gemacht haben. Nehmen Sie 50 Punkte von mir für diesen Monat, da ich denke, dass sie es die folgenden Abende genauso gut machen werden. Gute Nacht", sagte Dumbledore und winkte seinen Professoren im zu folgen und verschwand aus dem Saal.

„Wie GROßzügig! 50 Punkte für einen Monat!" meinte Charls. „Wollen wir nicht auch zurück zum Schloss gehen?"

„Ich wäre dafür!", antwortete ihr Dray.

Doch Cheney hatte sich einfach umgewandt und war gerade dabei die Treppe hinauf zusteigen, wobei sie sehr nachdenklich wirkte.

„Cheney, wo willst du hin? Komm schon, nicht wieder die Phase. Willst du wieder allein sein? „fragte Charlotte.

„Geht ihr nur, ich werd hier übernachten. _Nox_", meinte diese nur abwesend und machte das Licht im Saal und in der Eingangshalle aus.

„Das meine Liebe kommt nicht in die Tüte! Ich bleib mit dir hier. Dray, geh schon rüber! Das hier ist Mädchensache. Und du Cheney, mach das Licht wieder an, ich seh nichts!"

„Vergesst es, ich kann unmöglich, zwei Mädchen hier allein lassen!"

„Nein, Dray! Wir kommen schon zurecht!"

„Charlie? Lass ihn doch! Wenn er unbedingt will." unterbrach Cheney Charls Rede.

Dray und Charlie versuchten sie in der Dunkelheit anzusehen. Doch alles was sie sahen waren …

„Aaaaaaah! Erschreck uns doch nicht so!", meinte Dray panisch.

Charlie lachte nur und meinte: „Wie du willst, Madam!"

Cheney lachte ebenfalls leise und malte kleine Kugeln in die Luft.

Worauf 3 Lichtkugeln erschienen.

„Wow, kann ich das auch mal?", fragte Dray.

„So ähnlich, lasst uns nach oben gehen!"

Und so folgten ihr die beiden still die Treppe hinauf.

„Wo wollt ihr schlafen? Ich meine ich hab jetzt keine Zimmer hergerichtet oder so. Und in mein Bett werden wir nicht alle reinpassen."

„Dray kann doch auf deinem Sofa schlafen, ich meine solange deine Oma nichts dagegen hat!"

Mit diesem Satz entlockte sie Cheney ein weiteres, kleines Lächeln.

„Wir werden schon was finden. Habt ihr eigentlich eure Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?"

„Das fällt dir jetzt ein? Wir haben schon halb zehn! Davon abgesehen hatten wir gar nichts auf!"

„Oh!"

„Ja Oh!"

„Mädels!"

„Ja Dray?", fragten beide synchron und lachten.

„Ehm…Wo lang?" fragte er errötend.

„Moment. Folgt mir, hier müsste irgendwo…, Verdammt wo ist der?"

„Was?"

„Ich suche…Den Türgriff…Oma?"

„Sag bloß, deine Oma hat schon wieder das Haus verzaubert. Och nee!"

„Was ist los, verdammt, ich kanns nicht abhaben wenn ich kein Plan hab!"

„Es ist so, meine Omi verzaubert liebend gerne das Haus, so, dass wir ewig suchen müssen um das passende Zimmer zu finden. Das letzte Mal – das war ungefähr vor 5 Jahren - , haben wir ne ganze Woche nach der Bibliothek gesucht. Man waren wir damals am Arsch, wir konnten so nämlich unsere Hausaufgaben nicht machen. Das Haus hat ja vorher in Australien gestanden. Zum Glück war das in den Ferien!", erklärte Cheney Draco.

„Und woher weißt du darüber Bescheid, Charlotte?"

„Wir hatten Briefkontakt! Und zwar seitdem sie nach Australien gezogen sind, wie lang ist das jetzt schon her? Bestimmt 10 Jahre, oder?"

„Ja, ich schlag vor wir gehen wieder nach unten zaubern uns alles herbei und verbringen die Nacht UNTEN!" schlug Cheney vor, wobei sie das letzte Wort betont laut aussprach.

Und die Tür erschien wieder.

„Das kann sie gar nicht ab, wenn ich allein unten schlafe, da hat sie voll die Angst um mich!", erklärte Cheney, das Wiedererscheinen der Tür.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich!", fügte sie noch hinzu als die Tür sich knarrend öffnete.

Sie traten in einen großen Raum ein, er besaß einen Holzfußboden und weiße Wände Wenn man in das Zimmer eintrat lag vor einem ein großer, weißer Teppich der sich auf ebenhölzernen Dielen erstreckte. Darüber baumelte eine weiße Stoffhängematte, wo man sich hinein verkriechen konnte. Rechts neben der Treppe befand sich eine kleine weiße Kommode.

Links war ein schöner Drehspiegel aus Silber und davor stand ein kleiner Schminktisch mit einem weißen, einfachen Stuhl mit einem schwarzen Samtkissen darauf. An der rechten Wand befand sich ein riesiger, weißer Kleiderschrank. Wenn man gerade aussah erblickte man zuerst den kleinen Balkon mit weißem Geländer und schwarzen Steinen. Er war alt, übrigens das einzig alte – wie es schien - im Raum. Durch den vielen Regen, war er schon ganz grün und grau geworden.

Um den Balkon herum, war die Wand mit Fenstern gepflastert. Es waren lange, weiße, fast durchsichtige, bis zum Boden reichende Vorhänge befestigt. Rechts neben dem Balkon befand sich ein hölzerner Schreibtisch mit allen möglichen Schreibgeräten darauf. Links davon war noch mal ein kleines Potest errichtet. Es war höchstens 5 Stufen hoch, welche über eine Wendeltreppe hinauf führte. Alle Treppen im Haus waren mit hübschen Blumeneisengießereien ausgestattet- so auch diese.

Auf dem Potest befand sich ihr Bett es war ein einfaches ebenfalls mit schwarzen Blumengießereien ausgestattetes Gestell mit weißer Matratze und weißer, Rüschenbesetzter Bettwäsche. Darüber spannte sich ein weißer, durchsichtiger Baldachin.

Gleich neben dem Bett befand sich ein Nachtschränkchen auf welchem ein Bild von Sirius und Cecilia beim Abschlussball, ein Bild von Chasy-Chloe und Cheney auf einer grünen Wiese mit Blumen im Haar, und ein Bild von Chris im Alter von 11 Jahren, wie er strahlend in die Kamera lächelte und genau so aussah wie sein Vater in diesem Alter, zeigten.

Dann an der linken Wand von der Tür ausgesehen befand sich ein großes Bücherregal wo noch viel Platz war. Außerdem waren im ganzen Raum Pflanzen aller Größen und Formen verteilt. Und an der Decke baumelte ein großer Kronleuchter. Welche übrigens sehr hoch war und direkt neben dem Bücherregal stand noch ein cremefarbenes Schlafsofa – Dracos Bett.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10: Donnerstag

„Eine Frage Dray, kannst du mit dem Schwert umgehen?" – „Ja, warum?" – „Nur so!"

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die drei um halb sieben auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Und um halb acht kamen sie, da der Zug nicht bereit stand, in der großen Halle an.

„Morgen ihr drei, wo wart ihr?" Wurden sie von Blaise empfangen.

„Wir haben eine kleine Morgenwanderung mit Übernachtung gemacht…"

„Häh?"

Es läutete, die erste Stunde begann in 10 Minuten.

„Shit, wir müssen noch mal runter unsere Schulsachen holen? Was haben wir heute eigentlich alles?"

„Alte Runen, Geschichte, Doppelstunde VgddK, Wahrsagen vs. Arithmantik, Zaubertränke, 2 Stunden frei, Legimentik/Oklimentik. Das wars!"

„Auswendig gelernt, Daphne?"

5 Minuten später fanden sich die Slytherins vor dem Unterrichtsraum für alte Runen ein.

Die Professorin schloss auf und die Klasse strömte hinein.

„Wie weit waren wir das letzte mal gekommen, Mrs Granger können Sie es uns noch einmal kurz zusammenfassen?"

„Natürlich Professor, wir waren bei Furthak das 24 Zeichen beinhaltet und in 3 Aette aufgeteilt ist, wobei jedes in 8 Zeichen aufgegliedert ist." „Sehr gut. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Die Professorin schrieb etwas an die Tafel:

Runen können drei verschiedene Aussagerichtungen (Temperamente) haben:   
1) Konstruktiv: positive Aussage  
2) Neutral: allgemeine Aussage  
3) Destruktiv: negative Aussage

„Schreibt dies ab, und dann beginnen wir mit dem ersten Aett."

Federgekratze und Papiergeraschel folgte, und eine Weile blieb die Klasse ganz still.

„Während ihr schreibt werde ich hier in folgender Reihenfolge die 8 Zeichen erklären und aufschreiben:

_Name/ Piktogramm/ Übersetzung/ Kosmologie_

1. Fehu / Vieh, bewegliche Habe/ Energie, Fruchtbarkeit, Eigentum, persönliche Macht, bewegliche Kraft, Stärkung, Erschaffung, Zerstörung/ Urschöpfung aus Feuer und Eis.

2. Uruz/ Auerochse, Urkraft/ Vitale Kraft, Gesundheit, Heilung und Kräftigung, ursprüngliche Kreativität und Weisheit, Verbindung zu den Kraftströmen der Erde/ Die Kuh Au(umia).

3. Thurisaz / Thor (Donnergott)/ Aktive Verteidigung, Schutz, Zerstörung von Feinden, Fruchtbarkeit, Liebesmagie, willentliche Handlung, Machtausübung, Regenerierung/ Das Urwesen Ymir.

4. Ansuz/ Göttliches Wesen, Odin (Göttervater)/ Weisheit, Inspiration, Ekstase, Dichtung, Wort, Gesang, Spruchmagie, Geist/ Die Geburt der Götter.

5. Rai(o)/ Ritt, Wagen Reisen, Wegen, zyklische Ordnung im Kosmos, Rechtmäßigkeit, Ritus, Religion, innere Führung/ Die Götter opfern, Ymir und ordnen die Welt.

6. Kaunaz/ Fackel, Feuer/ Kontrollierte Energie, Fähigkeit, Wissen, Transformation, Kreativität, Licht und Wärme, Liebe, Sexualität, alles was brennt/ Schaffung von Sonne und Mond.

7. Gebo/ Geschenk, Austausch/ Gabe, Gegenseitigkeit, Geschwisterliebe, Gastfreundschaft, mystische Vereinigung, Einweihung/ Geschenk des Lebens an Askr und Embla.

8. Wunjo/ Wonne, Fröhlichkeit Harmonie, Wohlbefinden, Kameradschaft, Bindung, Glück, Harmonie zwischen Kräften, Sippenfriede/ Das goldene Zeitalter.

Das wars, die Stunde ist beendet, ihr könnt gehen, wenn ihr fertig geschrieben habt. Ach und als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr mir bitte einen Aufsatz mit diesen Zeichen, in Runen verständlich. Zusätzlich könnt ihr auch gleich eure Runentabelle erweitern. Letztes Jahr haben wir ja nur Verben und einfache Wörter gemacht. Dieses Jahr sind die Nomen dran! Schönen Tag noch!"

Nach 10 Minuten strömten die Schüler hinaus und beeilten sich zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht zu kommen, für die Slytherins und Gryffindors: Geschichte der Zauberei.

Diese Stunde war wie immer einschläfernd langweilig. Während die Hälfte der Klasse schlief, versuchte ein Teil – d.h. Hermione Granger aus Gryffindor – aufzupassen, und der andere Teil, kraxelte auf seinen Pergamenten herum oder träumte vor sich hin.

„Professor, wie ich hörte sind sie ein leidenschaftlicher Geschichtslehrer, der überaus gerne über Koboldaufstände spricht, eine Frage, könnten wir nicht auch einmal in die Geschichte der Zauberer, Hexen und Magier gehen?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, fand der Koboldaufstand 14 – wie bitte?"

„Ich fragte gerade… - „

„Ich hab es verstanden, frage mich aber wie es zu diesem Interesse kommt, da die Koboldaufstände, dass interessanteste Thema überhaupt ist."

„Nun ich denke das kommt daher, wie sie sicher wissen, werden Voldemort und Der Duke an Weihnachten Hogwarts angreifen, und da dachte ich dass sie uns lieber auch mit ihrem Unterricht helfen uns darauf vorzubereiten."

„Ist schon verständlich, aber wie soll ich Geschichte sonst lehren, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, wie man sich am besten für einen Kampf rüstet."

„Natürlich können sie helfen, sie könnten uns zum Beispiel etwas über den Duke erzählen, Sie würden mir damit auch eine Riesenarbeit ersparen, die ich noch zusätzlich machen müsste."

„mal sehen, vielleicht in der nächsten Stunde, aber jetzt ab. Die Stunde ist beendet!"

Cheney, die den langen Monolog mit Professor Binns gesprochen hatte, trat als letzte aus dem Unterrichtsraum und wandte sich in Richtung Treppen. Das Klassenzimmer für VgddK, lag nämlich 2 Stöcke weiter oben.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung Professor Nightingale, ich hatte soeben noch ein Gespräch mit Professor Binns auszufechten."

„Entschuldigung angenommen, setzten Sie sich! Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir heute mit ein paar einfachen Elementzaubern anfangen könnten. Und ich denke, ich komme Ihnen damit entgegen, Miss Atkins?"

„Danke, Professor!"

„Schön, was denkt ihr, welche von den Zaubern, die ihr bereits beherrscht, sind Elementezauber?"

„Mr. Longbottom, wie wärs mit Ihnen, fangen Sie an!"

„Ehm, ich glaube, dass der Imperivus-Zauber einer davon ist, weil da das Wasser von verschiedenen Gegenständen abgewiesen werden kann, und Wasser ist ja bekanntlich eines der 4 Elemente."

„Sehr gut, 5 Punkte!"

Neville wurde rot und senkte schnell seinen Kopf, von Draco und ein paar Jungs aus Slytherin konnte man ein höhnisches Lachen hören.

„Mr Malfoy? Haben Sie uns etwas mitzuteilen?"

„Nein, Prof –…."

„Sicher nicht?"

Jetzt lachten ein paar Gryffindors.

„Meine lieben Schüler, meint ihr nicht, dass ihr langsam zu alt seid, für solche kindischen Mätzchen, wie dieser Konkurrenzkampf?"

„Incendio, ist der nächste Zauber, Professor!", meinte nun Draco mit bereuender Stimme aber kaltem Blick.

„Nun gut, noch weitere? Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, sonst noch wer? Ihr braucht euch jetzt nicht mehr zu melden. Für jeden richtigen Zauber gibt es 5 Punkte zu holen, ausgeschlossen sind Miss Atkins und du Audrey!"

„Bombada!", rief Hermine. „Lacanum Inflamare!"

"10 Punkte für Sie Miss Granger!"

„Lumos? Ich hab gehört das wäre das 5. Element.", fragte Ronny.

„Stimmt, 10 Punkte!"

Hermine schaute empört zu Ron, und wandte sich wieder um als er sie angrinste.

„Mr. Potter? Haben sie noch einen auf Lager?"

„Demzufolge, was Ron gesagt hat, müsste auch Lumos Maxima einer sein?"

„5 Punkte!"

„Hey!"

„Der Nächste, oder die Nächste?"

„Orchideus, für Erde!", schrie Theodor Nott aus der hintersten Ecke, was sonst gar nicht seine Art war.

„5 Punkte!"

„Ja, Miss Aaron-Waylett?"

„Von Luft, dürfe doch Wingardium Leviosa sein, nicht?"

„Stimmt! Und ich denke das wars, von den normalen Zaubern. Hat jemand von euch sich schon mal mit höherer Magie beschäftigt, und dort einen Elementzauber gefunden?"

Hermine meldete sich ziemlich als einzigste. Als es auch schon zur Nächsten Stunde läutete.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber dass werden wir wohl auf die nächste Stunde verschieben müssen, ich weiß wir hätten normalerweise eine Doppelstunde, aber der 2. Teil wird ausfallen, weil ich noch einen Termin habe. Schönen Tag noch!"

Wahrsagen, verging für sich ganz Schnell. Bis auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall, wär hätte es auch anders gedacht, mit Potter zu tun hatte. Trealwney, sagte zum 100sten male, seinen Tod voraus.

Anschließend hatte die Klasse noch Zaubertränke, wobei die Gryffindors stöhnten, und die Slytherins höhnten. (hey das reimt sich)

Sie sollten heute einen Furunkeltrank herstellen, welcher aus folgenden Zutaten bestand:

getrocknete Nesseln  
3 Giftzähne von Schlangen  
2 Wellhornschnecken  
5 Stachelschweinpastillen

„Man zerhacke die Giftzähne und gebe sie zusammen mit den angeschmorten Wellhornschnecken und den zerriebenen Nesseln in einen Kupferkessel. Es können auch Silber- oder Goldkessel verwendet werden, aber von Zinnkesseln ist abzuraten. Bei dieser Menge sollte der Kessel mindestens Normgröße 2 haben. Besitzt man einen kleineren Kessel, so nehme man eine geringere Menge an Zutaten. Man lasse alles 5-10 Minuten kochen und gebe ganz zum Schluss die Schweinpastillen hinzu. Man sollte 3-mal täglich drei Tage lang eine Tasse Furunkeltrank einnehmen, wenn man Muggelpickel hat oder eben Furunkeln. Nach der ersten Anwendung hört der Juckreiz auf, nach dem ersten Tag schwellen die Pickel vollständig ab und nach dem 3. Tag ist man für drei Jahre immun gegen jegliche Art von Pickeln oder Furunkeln. Diese "Impfung" sollte alle 3-4 Jahre wiederholt." , das war die Anweisung aus dem Buch.

Für manche stellte, es sich als sehr einfacher Trank heraus, für andere viel Schwerer. Siehe Neville, der schon nach gut 5 Minuten die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gelenkt hatte, weil sein Kessel explodiert war – mal wieder!

Und auch Snape, war alsbald zur Stelle und zog Gryffindor gleich 20 Punkte ab, wegen unverhohlener Blödheit, wie er meinte.

Zum Glück für Neville, ließ ihn Snape für den Rest der Stunde in Ruhe und als es klingelte, war er der erste der Draußen war, während die Slytherins noch ein paar Punkte einsackten.

Jetzt hatten sie erst einmal 2 Stunden frei. Und Cheney beschloss wieder mal ein wenig zu trainieren.

„Chey, hast du was bestimmtes vor, oder wollen wir runter zum See?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich ein wenig allein sein um in Ruhe zu trainieren."

„Schade,…meinst du ich könnte mitkommen?", fragte Charlie.

„Wenn du ruhig bist."

„Versprochen!"

„Hey, Mädels! Was macht ihr jetzt?", kam auf einmal Zack angelaufen.

„Eigentlich….eigentlich…"

„Eigentlich wollten wir gerade losziehen um zu trainieren, nicht Chey?"

„Hm, und zwar allein!"

„Schade ich wollte gerade fragen, ob ich mit könnte", hörte man von weiter weg.

„Draco Malfoy, erschreck mich nie wieder so!"

„Sorry! Also darf ich?"

„Wenns denn sein muss!"

„Ui, ich auch will!", meinte Zack.

„Lern erst mal sprechen! Nein, ich geh allein. Ihr könnt nur mit wenn ihr mir versprecht still zu meditieren."

„Versprochen!...Warum das?"

„Weil ihr zuerst einmal Ausdauer und Konzentration lernen solltet, sonst könnt ihr die ganze Sache gleich vergessen."

„Apropos, ich hatte letzte Nacht so nen seltsamen Traum gehabt, dass ich plötzlich ein Mäd…, irgendne Person rettete und dabei ne ganz besondere Kraft ausübte. Mir gehen seit heute morgen andauernd Gedanken durch den Kopf, was Muggel mit Technik alles anfangen können und wie ich am besten unsichtbar werde. Kannst du mir das erklären?"

Während Charlie und Dray im Hintergrund so langsam der Mund aufgegangen war und sie ihn nach gut 5 Minuten wieder schlossen, begannen sie wie Affen im Kreis rumzuhüpfen und zu kreischen: „Wir sind Vier! Wir sind Vier!"

„Da hörst dus, nach den Erscheinungen nach zu urteilen, hast du die Kräfte der Technik und die Fähigkeit dich unsichtbar machen zu können, folglich daraus und das heißt –„ „Das Du ein MÄCHTIGER bist", wurde Cheney von Charlie unterbrochen. Welche kurz darauf auch Zack ansprang.

„Willkommen im Team! Lasst uns Trainieren gehen!"

(Ich will in diesem Chap nicht zu viel verraten, und lass die hier die sein und dreh mal eben ein bisschen an der Zeit – keine Angst ich beschreib schon noch mal wie Cheney so trainiert, spätestens wenn der Nächste Mittwoch da ist.)

Zwei Stunden später standen alle Gryffindors und Slytherins vor dem Klassenzimmer von Okklumentik und Leglimentik (?). Es sollte sie Professor Dumbledore unterrichten. Der bisher aber noch nicht eingetroffen war. Legimentik und Oklumentik beschäftigte sich vor allem damit, jemanden daran zu hindern in seine Gedanken eindringen zu können und es selbst zu machen. Was ihnen auch Dumbledore sagte, als er endlich ankam und aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Einige von euch, wie ich weiß beherrschen bereits, diese Fähigkeit sich zu schützen, doch die meisten müssen es noch lernen. Ich bitte die Jenigen sich zu erheben, die es bereits können."

Es erhoben sich:

Hermine Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Babette Cheney Atkins, Charlotte Alea Parkinson, Jessminda Aaron-Waylett, Sascha Clark von Yorkshire, Audrey Emily Nightingale und Theodor Nott.

„Nun ich bitte die jenigen, die jetzt stehen einen kleinen Vortrag zu halten und mir zu helfen, die anderen Schüler zu unterrichten. Miss Atkins ausgeschlossen."

Als Cheney sich erhoben hatte, konnte man schon so einiges an gehässigem Gemurmel vernehmen, dass sich nach „kann die eigentlich alles? Ist sie das 1. Menschliche Wunder?" anhörte.

Doch Cheney ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und setzte sich zu ihren Leuten zurück.

Die beiden Stunden vergingen recht schnell und bald war es auch schon wieder Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Cheney wünschte als Erste allen eine gute Nacht. Und machte sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal um sich umzuziehen. Wenig später verschwand sie im Jungenzimmer und legte sich in Drays Bett.

Als die anderen Jungs nach oben kamen, schlief sie bereits seelenruhig auf dem Bauch gedreht.

So das wars mal wieder. Ich hab übrigens beschlossen Für jeden Tag ein Chap zu schreiben, in der Fic verstehts sich, und die ff wird dem zufolge mind. 120 Kapitel lang. - weil sie bis Weihnachten geht…bis zum 24. Dez. wo ja bekanntlich der GROSSE Kampf stattfindet.

Wünsch euch was, Abbs oder Diam, wie es beliebt XD


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel: Paison

Hey, ich weiß ich hab mich schon lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr mit dieser Story gemeldet. Und heute ist der Tag an dem ich beschlossen habe… na ja eigentlich war es gestern Eiskalte Engel fortzusetzen. Hingegen meiner Ankündigung für jeden Tag ein Kapitel zu schreiben(da würde ich ja umkommen und in 10 Jahren nicht fertig werden), lasse ich das bleiben und werde nur noch die wichtigsten Details angehen, der Inhalt des Unterrichts bleibt deshalb auch großteils weg mit ein paar Ausnahmen und bei dem Training von Abby und der Allg. Fortbildung werden ab sofort auch keine Zeitsprünge mehr gemacht.

Dieses Kapitel wird ausschließlich an den Gryffindorschauplätzen spielen. Aber auch hier wird einer Erwachen – endlich! Die ganze Zeit hatte ich ja nur welche aus Slyth „Erwachen" lassen(kann mir da mal wer ein anderes wort für geben, des regt mich mittlerweile ziemlich auf genau so wie „Mächtige" das klingt so Besch…) Viel Freude damit, genießt es!!!

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war noch still an diesem Samstagmorgen, als plötzlich ein lautes Poltern zu hören war.

„Ach, wie ich diesen Mistkerl hasse! Was bildet der sich ein! Mir einfach so an den Hintern zu tatschen! Jungs sind doch echt das Letzte!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich doch erst mal und erzähl uns was genau passiert ist.", versuchten Jessminda und Gin sie zu beruhigen.

„Ihr versteht das nicht. Hermine können wir mal das von dir abschreiben, machst du mal das für uns, Hermine du gehst mit mir aus, egal was du willst ich will das du mit mir ausgehst! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Alle wollen sie nur was von mir, was ist bitte mit mir? Ich will auch viel! Ich fühle mich so langsam wie eine Hausangestellte die alles für die werten Herren tun muss, Grrrh.!", meinte Hermine wütend während sie ihren Kopf zwischen den Knien versteckt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte Gin einen Arm um sie und zog sie in eine Umarmung, wobei sie Jessminda aus großen Augen ansah.

„Was schaust du so komisch, Jess?", fragte Hermine die über die Schulter von Gin sah.

„Ich dachte ich hätte gerade eine Dampfwolke über euch aufsteigen sehen, aber ich muss mich wohl getäuscht haben. Hast du heute eigentlich schon was gegessen, Hermine?"

„Nein, ich habe aber auch eigentlich gar keinen Hunger. Ihr könnt mich hier ruhig alleine lassen ich muss ohnehin noch die Aufgaben für Alte Runen, Arithmantik und für Allgemeine Fortbildung machen. Also husch, husch geht essen. Und danke!", Hermine drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen um.

„Was meintest du vorhin mit Dampfwolke?", wandte sich Gin an Jess.

„Nicht so wichtig, vergiss es! Komm lass uns essen gehen wir schauen nachher noch mal nach ihr. Sag mal, hast du auch das Gefühl das sich Harry Potter komplett verändert hat?"…

Währenddessen im Mädchenschlafsaal:

Hermine hatte sich auf ihr Bett geworfen und ihr Gesicht in ihrer Armbeuge vergraben.

„Ach, wieso ist das Leben nur so schwer? 16 Jahre alt und noch immer Freundlos, was Victor wohl gerade macht? Er hat sich auch schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gemeldet.

Hermine Hör auf über dein Leben nachzudenken zu dieser Zeit ist es vollkommen chaotisch, dass sollest du doch wissen. Aufstehen! Ich gehe dann erst mal in die Bibliothek und mach die Aufgaben, dann hab ich den Rest des Wochenendes für mich.

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek begegnete sie kaum jemanden, kein Wunder es war gerade mal 9 Uhr und Samstag, für gewöhnlich schliefen da noch alle Normalsterblichen. Und auch in der Bibliothek war keine Menschenseele anzutreffen bis auf Madam Pince natürlich.

Mit einem Lächeln trat sie an ein Regal über Runen heran und strich über die Buchrücken, für sie hatte jedes Buch seine eigene Geschichte, eine abgeschlossene Geschichte im Gegensatz zu ihr. Ihr fehlte noch der Großteil. Seufzend zog sie 3 Bücher über Alte Runen heraus und ging weiter zum Regal über Arithmantik um sich dort ebenfalls mit einigen Büchern zu versorgen. Diesen Bücherstapel balancierend lief sie nun an einen Tisch vor einem Fenster und stellte die Bücher darauf ab.

Wenig später saß sie schon völlig vertieft in eines der Alte Runen-Bücher und versuchte den Aufsatz über eine Kurzgeschichte zu vervollständigen.

„Hey du Bücherwurm, wir haben dich schon beim Frühstück vermisst. Alte Runen, was? Das hab ich schon hinter mir, Charlotte hat mir geholfen.", meinte der rothaarige zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Charlotte Parkinson? Seit wann verstehst du dich eigentlich so gut mit ihr? Versteh mich nicht falsch ich versuche dich nicht zu kritisieren. Ich war es nur gewohnt das du mehr mit Gryffindors zusammenhängst als mit Slytherins.", meinte Hermine ohne aufzublicken.

„Schon gut. Reden wir nicht weiter drüber. Du hast nicht zufällig noch mal mit Harry gesprochen oder?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Nun, dir ist sicher aufgefallen das er sich seit Sirius Tod zu einem Riesenarschloch entwickelt hat, schlimmer als Malfoy."

„Nun mit Malfoy müsstest du dich doch mittlerweile ganz gut verstehen, wenn du schon mit Park…Charlotte befreundet bist, oder? Und ja es ist mir aufgefallen, was ihn wohl so verändert hat? Meinst du es war der Korb den Gin ihm gegeben hat?"

„Ich werde mich wohl niemals mit Malfoy verstehen, es sei denn er vergisst endlich seine Regelung was Reinblut und Muggelabstämmige betrifft. Gin, hmmm. Meinst du wenn Gin Ja gesagt hätte wäre er heute anders?"

„Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Man muss bedenken Liebeskummer kann ganz schön nach unten ziehen.", sagte Hermine und sah zum ersten Mal zu Ron auf.

„Hast du auch von dem Gerücht gehört, das er wieder mit Cho Chang Zusammensein soll? Mit uns spricht er ja über solche Dinge nicht mehr."

„Ja, ich hab sie sogar schon knutschend in einer Ecke gesehen. Aber seine momentane Art könnte auch von dem Druck der auf ihm lastet, du-weißt-schon-wen zu töten, herkommen."

„Ich verstehe ihn in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr, wir waren 5 Jahre lang die besten Freunde und heute? Erzählt er uns nicht einmal wo er abends hingeht. Schon irgendwie seltsam. Aber genug von dem Gerede, andere Frage hast du Zaubertränke schon gemacht, ich komm da nämlich grad nicht weiter."

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Wie kommt es bloß das die ganze Welt glaubt ich wäre eine Hilfe für ALLES!!!!!", brüllte nun wieder Hermine und stand auf.

„Hermine? Hermine!"

„WAS???"

„Du qualmst! Und in deinen Augen sind gerade zwei Stichflammen hoch geschlängelt."

„Na Klasse! Verarsch mich halt!!!!!", wütend stampfte Hermine auf.

„Schau doch mal deine Hände an, die brennen ja!", meinte Ron panisch.

Erstaunt sah Hermine auf ihre Hände hinab, und tatsächlich sie brannten.

„Das ist nun wirklich seltsam. Verdammt was mach ich denn jetzt?", wild fuchtelte sie mit ihren Händen durch die Luft.

„Nun ich schlage vor du gehst mal zu Babette, immerhin kennt sie sich damit aus.", sagte Ron und starrte Hermine aus großen Augen an.

„Auf keinen Fall! Niemals!", Hermine drehte sich um und rannte zur nächsten Damentoilette um die Hände unters Wasser zu halten.

„Also da ist nun wirklich alles andere als Normal. Moment mal, wenn meine Hände brennen müsste ich da nicht irgendeinen Schmerz empfinden?"

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Gin und Jess stürzten herein.

„Mia! Ronald hat uns zu dir geschickt, er hat gesagt du hättest gebrannt!", fragte Jess.

„Oh mein Gott! Er hatte Recht. Deine Haare brennen ja!", meinte Gin wobei sie auf Hermines Haare deutete.

„Wie meine Haare brennen, woah! Macht doch was! Wie stell ich das ab."

„Keine Ahnung, versuch doch mal es mit deinen Gedanken zu steuern. Versuch es irgendwie in dich zurückzuziehen!", meinte Gin aufgeregt.

„Okay, ich versuchs!", angestrengt versuchte sie das Feuer zurückzubannen und es gelang ihr sogar nach einiger Zeit.

„Puh, ich hatte schon gedacht von jetzt an immer mit einer menschlichen Fackel rumrennen zu müssen, wobei das wahrscheinlich ziemlich praktisch gewesen wäre.", sagte Jess ging aber schon mal in Deckung. „Kommt es gibt bald Mittagessen und Hermine du solltest dich vielleicht noch mal umziehen deine Kleidung ist Rabenschwarz."

„Oh, ja. Sollte ich vielleicht. Kommt ihr noch mit hoch?", lächelte Hermine.

„Klar. Aber hey, wenn du jetzt jedes Mal wen du sauer bist, so heftig Feuer spukst, sollten die Jungs lieber in Deckung gehen, was?", sagte Jess kichernd.

„Du riskierst gerade eine Hexenverbrennung, meine Liebe!", entgegnete Mia und zog dabei die linke Augenbraue nach oben.

„Jetzt hört doch auf! Das ist nicht zum lachen. Wenn du was anfackelst, sagen wir mal dein Bett oder so, oder wenn es ganz schlimm kommt sogar einen Lehrer. Du musst das kontrollieren lernen. Ich rate dir, geh zu Babette, sie kann dir helfen!", sagte Gin durchdringend.

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber…", seufzend ließ sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog die Beine an sich.

„Kein Aber, du weißt ich häng ziemlich oft mit denen rum, sie sind wirklich voll okay. Auf wir gehen beim Mittagessen zu ihnen hin, sie wird dir zuhören.", versuchte Gin Mia zu überzeugen.

„Dir hören sie vielleicht zu, mir garantiert nicht. Erstens bist du kein Schlammblut und zweitens gehörst du nicht zum goldenen Trio.", meinte Hermine ablehnend.

„Quatsch, überleg doch mal Ron ist auch schon fast übergewechselt. Der hängt doch jetzt dauernd mit Charlotte rum.", ergänzte Jess.

„Komm schon. Du weißt wir müssen was tun, leg die alten Vorurteile beiseite und komm mit. Bitte, tu es für mich!", Gin sah sie mittlerweile flehend an.

„Aaah, na gut! Ich geb auf.", ergab sich Mia schließlich.

„Guut. Dann komm!", rief Gin und zog sie auf die Beine und in Richtung große Halle.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich erst einmal an ihren Haustisch um etwas zu essen.

„Da schau da kommen sie.", sagte Jess und alle 3 blickten in Richtung Eingang.

Babette, Audrey und Charlotte betraten gerade kichernd die große Halle und schritten mit wehenden Miniröcken hinüber zu ihrem Tisch wobei sie einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindortisch warfen und wieder kicherten.

„Gin, muss das sein?"

„Ja, Mia. Komm wir gehen gleich rüber bevor die Jungs kommen. Jess willst du auch mitkommen?", fragte Gin.

„Ne, lass mal. Da kommt Katie ich wollte mit ihr noch über das nächste Spiel sprechen. Ihr wisst schon Quidditch."

„Wir sehen uns später.", Gin zog Hermine quer durch die Halle hinter sich her.

„Hey, Wie geht's euch heute? Wir haben da ein kleines Problem, Mia?"

„Mhm, oh nun ja wie soll ich sagen…"

„Hey ich glaube wir beide wurden uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt, du bist Hermine Granger oder? Mein Name ist Babette Cheney Atkins, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon."

„Ja, ich bin Hermine, die Freundin von Harry Potter."

„Und bist du stolz drauf?", Cheney's Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Früher ja, heute keineswegs. Er hat sich verändert."

Cheney lächelte, also was wolltest du mit mir besprechen.

„Nun, ich hatte bis vor kurzem ein kleines- nein großes Problem. Ich habe gebrannt!"

„Wie das?", fragte Charlotte die sich nun interessiert in das Gespräch einmischte.

„Oh,---oooooh!", nuschelte Cheney.

„Du glaubst doch nicht? Cheney!"

„Ich sag nur eins FEUEr!", lachend drehte sie sich zu Charlotte um und klatschte ihr in die Hände. „Wir sind zu fünft! Dann bleiben nur noch 9!"

Lachend hüpften die beiden im Kreis und Draco, Blaise und Zack sahen sie ganz komisch an.

„Wer feiert ne Party? Heute Nacht?"

„Oh, Dray. Wir sind zu fünft, wir sind zu fünft! Und ne Party ist ne gute Idee!", sang Charlotte und Gin stimmte mit ein.

„Party, Party! Wie immer bei euch im Schlafsaal, Charlotte? Da können wir ihn gleich einweihen.", freute sich Gin.

„Yap, jeder bringt was mit. Und Hermine du bist natürlich auch eingeladen. Achja und fragt Ronny ob er auch kommen mag. Bis später. Komm Cheney, wir müssen noch dies und das und jenes organisieren.", lud Charlotte die Gryffindor ein.

„Hermine schau nicht so komisch. Das ist bei denen immer so, sogar bei unseren härtesten Jungs.", meinte Gin während sie Markus in die Seite rammte.

„Pass auf was du sagst…", meinte dieser.

„Uuuuh, hab ich Ansgt!", lachend zog Gin Mia wieder mit sich mit.

„Komm wir müssen schließlich noch unseren Ronny-Wonny einladen! Bis Später!"

„Wie zum kuckuck kommen wir in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Mia skeptisch.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Charlotte läd nur die ein die 100ig keine Todesser sind."

-.-)


	12. Chapter 12

„Party, Party! Wie immer bei euch im Schlafsaal, Charlotte? Da können wir ihn gleich einweihen.", freute sich Gin.

„Yap, jeder bringt was mit. Und Hermine du bist natürlich auch eingeladen. Achja und fragt Ronny ob er auch kommen mag. Bis später. Komm Cheney, wir müssen noch dies und das und jenes organisieren.", lud Charlotte die Gryffindor ein.

„Hermine schau nicht so komisch. Das ist bei denen immer so, sogar bei unseren härtesten Jungs.", meinte Gin während sie Markus in die Seite rammte.

„Pass auf was du sagst…", meinte dieser.

„Uuuuh, hab ich Ansgt!", lachend zog Gin Mia wieder mit sich mit.

„Komm wir müssen schließlich noch unseren Ronny-Wonny einladen! Bis Später!"

„Wie zum kuckuck kommen wir in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Mia skeptisch.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Charlotte lädt nur die ein die 100ig keine Todesser sind."

12. Kapitel: Vorbereitungen für eine viel versprechende Party

Hey wie ihr wisst ist nun auch Hermine endlich aufgewacht und muss nun lernen damit umzugehen. In diesem Kapitel wird wie versprochen eine Party stattfinden. Alles weitere würde nur zu viel verraten also: LESEN! Davon abgesehen weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau auf was das ganze Hinausläuft…XD

Nun lasst euch überraschen. Achja, ich würde mich über ein paar Rückmeldungen freuen…)

PS Dieses Kapitel ist etwa doppelt so lang wie meine anderen Kapitel, was für euch bedeutet mehr zu lesen und es werden auch endlich ein paar Charakterbeschreibungen in Erscheinung treten.

Inzwischen war es Sonntag geworden und die Schüler hatten sich nach und nach zum See begeben um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Septembers zu genießen.. Doch 2 Mädchen hatten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht, um einige Kisten an Butterbier und Feuerwhisky in den drei Besen zu ergattern. Auf Wunsch von verschiedenen Seiten und aus langjährigen Erfahrungen hatten sie beschlossen das Alkohol auf einer richtigen Party nicht fehlen durfte.

„Was meinst du, reichen 25 mal 12 Flaschen Butterbier und 10 Flaschen Feuerwhisky?", fragte gerade Charlotte ihre Freundin Cheney.

„Nun wenn wir die ganze Schule einladen wollen, dann schon!", grinste diese zurück. „Aber apropos Gäste, hast du dir schon überlegt, wen du noch aus den anderen Häusern einladen willst? Und wie wir sie unbemerkt in unseren Schlafsaal bekommen?"

„Ja, so ziemlich. Willst du alle wissen?"

„Klar. Und was ist eigentlich mit unserer Dekoration im Schlafsaal?", fragte nun erneut Cheney mittlerweile schon im richtigen Partyfieber.

„Du kannst es gar nicht erwarten, was? Nun gut, ich habe an Ron, Herm, Gin, Jamal, Jess, Seamus, Dean, Katie und Lisa Turbin gedacht und dann kommen unter Garantie noch einige von deren Freunde und fast der ganze Rest der Schule mit.öö Und das mit dem Einlass…Gin kennt das schon und wird deshalb alle anderen in der Eingangshalle treffen und sie dann durch das Kellergewölbe, also nicht an Snapes Büro vorbei, bis kurz vor unseren Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Einer von uns schlüpft dann um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit heraus um einen Nichtbemerkenzauber auf alle zu wirken und sie anschließend durch den Eingang zu führen. Achja, und die Deko.. Da hab ich schon eine Idee.", erklärte Charlotte.

Mittlerweile waren die beiden vor den drei Besen angekommen und hatten nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten die verkleinerten Versionen des Alkohols ergattert und in ihren Umhängen versteckt.

„Puuh, der Kerl wollte ja partout nicht nachgeben, aber dann konnte er unserem Charme doch nicht widerstehen. Brauchst du eigentlich noch ein paar Accessoires für den Saal oder Partyklamotten?", fragte Cheney.

„Nun ich bräuchte allerdings noch einige Dinge für die Deko. Klamotten müsste ich aber alles haben. Fraglich ist nur ob wir noch etwas für etwaige Partyspiele brauchen."

„An was für Spiele hast du den gedacht?", fragte Cheney.

„Nun zuerst einmal an unser Tolles Spiel, Flaschendrehen, tanzen und Musik darf nicht fehlen aber das ist wohl die schwierigste Frage woher bekommen wir so schnell eine Band.", überlegte Charlie.

„Für Flaschendrehen brauchen man ja eigentlich nicht soviel. Wir sollten das allerdings erst zu späterer Stunde wenn alle ein wenig angetrunken sind machen. Band …nun.. Ich hätte da eine Idee…! Aber dafür brauchen wir noch einiges. Sag kennst du jemanden der Muggelgeräte verzaubern kann, dass sie auch in Hogwarts funktionieren?"

„Nein, aber hat Zack nicht die Fähigkeit Technische Geräte zu manipulieren? Und für was brauchst du ihn?", fragte Charlie neugierig.

„Das mein Charlielein wird eine Überraschung. Lass mich nur machen. Schließlich hast du auch eine Überraschung für mich, die Dekoration weißt du noch? Deshalb schlage ich vor das jetzt jeder seine Sachen besorgt und wir uns dann zum Mittagessen im Schloss treffen."

„Na schön. Wir sehen uns dann also später. Ciao!"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und jede lief in eine andere Richtung davon.

Währenddessen im Schloss hatten die Jungen von Slytherin sich daran gemacht den Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuräumen, wobei sie immer wieder Erst-, Zweit-, Dritt- und Viertklässler anschreien mussten weil diese wieder einmal beschlossen hatten eine Essenschlacht zu machen. Was sich ja so überhaupt nicht für Slytherin schickte, aber vor allem deswegen weil sie ihre Ordnung durcheinander brachten.

„Wie ich diese Kinder hasse, die gehören allesamt eingesperrt!", brüllte inzwischen Markus Flint von der einen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu Draco Malfoy hinüber der auf der anderen Seite stand und gerade mit Hilfe von Zauberei einige Reste vom Filibuster Feuerwerk vom vergangen Jahr von den obersten Bücherregalen entfernte.

„Das sollte man wirklich, ich glaube ich brauch doch eine Leiter, so wird das nichts!", rief dieser seinem Kumpel zu, den dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt auf der anderen Seite liegen gelassene Bücher in ein anderes Regal zu verstauen, wobei er auf einer dieser Rolltreppen stand und sich die Bücher von Blaise Zabini einem schwarzhaarigen Latino per Wingardium Leviosa anschweben zu lassen und so wirkte das ganze etwas wackelig.

„Wozu machst du eigentlich eine Ausbildung zum Zauberer?", machte sich Blaise über Dracos letzen Kommentar lustig. Ein dumpfes „Ha ha ha!" brachte jedoch alle zum Lachen.

Und auch Zack Baade und Theodor Nott hatten beschlossen etwas sauber zumachen, so hatten sie begonnen die Tische frei zuräumen die wirklich über und über mit Büchern, Pergamenten, Schulbüchern, Federn, Zaubertrankzutaten, sowie verschütteten Tränken, allerlei Haarschmuck von den Mädchen als auch einige Quidditchumhänge und diverse andere Kleidungsstücke bedeckt waren. Dadurch dass im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum jedoch 6 solcher Tische standen hatten sie noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich.

„Hoffentlich kommen die Mädchen bald, sie könnten uns hier ruhig ein bisschen helfen!", brüllte gerade Theo zu Adrian Pucey, dem Schulsprecher hinüber der nicht weit von Draco stand und sämtliche Geländer und Sprossen der vielen Treppen und Brüstungen von Spinnweben und Farbresten- von einer vergangenen Party – entfernte.

„Ich glaube sie sind gerade einkaufen für heute Abend zumindest Charlie und Cheney wo Daphne und Audrey sich gerade herumtreiben weiß ich nicht. Aber ich wette sie müssen ihren Schlafsaal dann auch noch richten.", schrie nun Draco Malfoy so laut das ihn ja alle hörten.

„Und ob wir das müssen!", schrieen gerade Daphne und Audrey die gerade die Eingangstreppe herauf stiegen, wodurch Draco und Markus beinahe vor Schreck von ihren Leitern fielen.

„Woah! Müsst ihr uns so erschrecken!", lachend begaben sich die Jungen in die Mitte des Raumes zu den Mädchen. „Nun, ihr habt nicht zufällig die beiden anderen gesehen, oder? Nein? Ich frage mich was sie so lange treiben. Was habt ihr da eigentlich unter euren Armen?", fragte Zack gewitzt und entriss Audrey eine der Stoffrollen.

„Aha, rosa! Nicht doch lieber grün oder?", sagte Markus und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„OH, nein! Charlie hat eine bestimmte Vorstellung von der Dekoration und die werden wir jetzt ausführen!", meinte Daphne die sich mittlerweile mit Audrey bestens angefreundet hatte, und da beide nicht gerade zu den lautesten gehörten passte das perfekt.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Accio!" hielt Daphne die Stoffbahnen wieder in ihren Händen und lief dann gefolgt von Audrey die noch ein „Und wehe ihr schleicht euch vorher hoch um zu linsen!" zurückrief, die Wendeltreppe nach oben in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Und auch die Jungen machten sich wieder an die Arbeit bis Markus von seiner Treppe herab stieg und meinte: „So ich bin fertig! Wie weit seit ihr?"

„Fast, kleinen Moment noch.", kam es gedämpft von Draco der mittlerweile auf dem Schrank lag und Filibusters Feuerwerkknaller, alte Essensreste, einige Bücher, Pergamente, Kleidungsstücke, sowie allerhand Zauberutensilien die irgendwann mal aus Wut durch die Luft geschleudert wurden vom seinem 20 Meter hohem Turm hinab befördert hatte und nun auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut lagen.

Nachdem auch er mittlerweile komplett verstaubt, genauso wie die anderen, endlich fertig waren, beschlossen sie zum Mittagessen zugehen. Leider hatten sie keine Zeit mehr sich umzuziehen, da dass Mittagessen nur noch für eine viertel Stunde auf dem Tisch stand und so beeilten sie sich um in die große Halle zu gelangen.

Charlotte war gerade am Eingangstor der Schule angekommen als die große Uhr darüber bereits zu schlagen begann: 2 Uhr, und das Mittagessen würde nur noch knappe 10 Minuten auf dem Tisch stehen. So rannte sie schon fast in die große Halle und kam völlig atemlos am Tisch der Slytherins an der fast vollständig verlassen war. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie die 6 Jungen die sich gerade in höllischer Geschwindigkeit Essen in die Münder stopften.

„Hey! Puh…Jungs! Ich habs noch geschafft! Wo ist Cheney?"

„Nicht hier auf jeden Fall. Ich dachte ihr wärt zusammen in Hogsmeade."

Charlotte hatte begonnen Essen auf ihren Teller zu häufen.

„Das ja, aber wir haben uns getrennt, sie hatte eine Idee wie wir Musik bekommen und wollte dafür noch einiges besorgen. Man hab ich Hunger.", nun begann auch sie zu spachteln was das Zeug hielt.

„Na Spachtelunterricht? Ich hab auch Hunger. Charls hast du alles bekommen?", Cheney war nun auch endlich aufgetaucht, sie hatte noch ganz rote Wangen den auch sie war gerannt. „Was gibt es den heute? Mmh, lecker. Truthahn mit Nudeln und Saisongemüse."

„Ja hab ich und selbst?", Charlie hatte kurz aufgehört zu kauen. Und auch die Jungs schluckten ihren letzten Bissen hinunter.

„Hallo Cheney!", sagten sie im Chor und alle begannen zu lachen.

„Naja, fast. Ich muss nur noch schnell etwas mit Zack klören. Hast du kurz Zeit?", wandte sie sich an ihn und auf ein Nicken seinerseits wandte sie sich wieder an Charlie. „Sagtest du nicht, dass Daphne und Audrey schon anfangen wollten? Sie hatten sicher noch nichts zu essen. Ich nehme ihnen was mit.", überlegte Cheney und packte gleich 2 ganze Teller voll.

„Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein. Wir brauchen für heute Abend ja auch ein Buffet an Knabbereien, Bowle, und einen Mitternachtsimbiss.", überlegte Charlotte. „Ich kann Ronny fragen ob sie den Mitternachtssnack besorgen, sie wissen soweit ich weiß wo die Küche ist. Bleiben nur noch Bowle und Süßigkeiten, Blaise fragst du die Ravenclaws ob sie Süßigkeiten mitbringen können? Gut. Bowle, ich würde sie ja selbst machen, aber ich hab keine Zeit mehr, Jungs habt ihr nicht Lust?"

„Warum nicht? Ich hab da auch schon eine Idee. Können wir bitte 2 Flaschen Feuerwhisky haben?", sagte Markus mit einem frechem Grinsen.

Später am Nachmittag hatten es die 4 Mädels endlich geschafft ihren Schlafsaal in eine Art magisches Zelt zu verwandeln, überall hingen Stoffbahnen von der Decke und an den Wänden: rosa, gelb, orange, blau und weiß. Den großen Slytherinteppich hatten sie beiseite geräumt und ihre Betten hinter einer Stoffwand versteckt. Im hinteren Bereich hatten sie ein Buffet aufgebaut auf dem später die Bowle, das Butterbier, der Feuerwhisky, die Knabbereien und später der Mitternachtssnack seinen Platz finden sollten.

In einer Ecke hatten sie einen Berg von Kissen übereinander gestapelt um somit eine Kuschelecke zu erzeugen. Das Licht hatten sie ebenfalls geändert, es war nun milder und nicht mehr so kalt wie zuvor. Auch hatten sie einige Sessel und Sofas aufgestellt und der restliche Platz bedeckte die Tanzfläche.

Cheney war erst im allerletzten Moment aufgetaucht, unter den Armen trug sie eine Stereoanlage, etliche Blätter Pergament mit Texten und Lautsprecher. Zwischen den Zähnen hielt sie mehrere schwarze Kabel und zwei Mikrofone steckten in ihrer Tasche.

„Charls, nimmmm...!", Cheney spuckte erst einmal die Kabel aus. „Cheney ich bräuchte mal noch einen kleineren Beistelltisch und eine kleine Bähne, kannst du das Zaubern? Oder müssen wir aus irgendeinem Klassenzimmer eine Schulbank besorgen?"

„Ich krieg das schon hin. Warte einen Moment.", meinte Charls überrumpelt und zauberte ein kleines Potest in die Nähe der Tanzfläche, ebenso wie einen kleinen Tisch in eine dunklere Ecke.

„Sag, was hast du solange getrieben?", fragte Audrey, sie und Daphne waren nun auch näher gekommen.

„Vorbereitungen für einen wunderbaren Abend – Nacht!", schulterzuckend machte sich Cheney an die Arbeit.

„So Fertig! Jetzt können wir uns überlegen, was wir heute Abend anziehen."

Wenig später standen die vier unter der Dusche und machten sich anschließend in Handtüchern bekleidet über den Gang zurück zu ihrem Saal als sie ein lautes Pfeifen hinter sich hörten.

„Shit!", flüsterte Cheney und drehte sich langsam um während die anderen drei sich beeilten um in den Schlafsaal zu verschwinden. Cheney sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Draco auf der anderen Seite der Brüstung.

„ Was gibt's?", fragte sie.

„Oh nichts weiter ist nur ne schöne Aussicht!", feixte Draco.

„Du hast doch nicht schon was getrunken, oder?", fragte sie misstrauisch und schnupperte in der Luft. „Und wie du das hast. Zuviel von der Bowle gekostet? Wie auch immer sagst du Zack das er unsere Gäste reinlassen soll?"

„Klar. Zieh dein kleines Schwarzes an!", er drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Schlafraum.

„"Oh! Wann warst du an meinem Kleiderschrank?", grinsend ging sie schließlich auch in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Wer lässt heute eigentlich die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws ein?", fragte Daphne Greengrass während sie eine kleine blaue Phiole aus ihrer Kommode nahm und einen Schluck daraus nahm.

„Ich hab Dray vorhin gesagt das er Zack schicken soll. Was meint ihr soll ich wirklich mein trägerloses extrem kurzes schwarzes Kleid anziehen?", fragte Cheney nahm die Phiole entgegen und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck daraus.

„Aber klar. Das musst du sogar, schließlich haben wir alle Minikleider an. Und ICH will dich schminken!", kicherte Charlotte und schluckte einen Tropfen.

„Ziehst du heute eigentlich auch Handschuhe an? Und darf ich deine Haare machen? Ich hab die perfekte Frisur für deine schwarzen Locken!", fragte nun Audrey und trank die Phiole aus. (A/N: In der Phiole ist ein Trank der verhindert das Geschlechtskrankheiten übertragen werden bzw. wird vor einer Schwangerschaft verhütet, sie wissen das sie am Abend SEHR viel Alk trinken werden und wissen nicht was sie da anstellen, deshalb der Trank – Ich bezweifle nämlich irgendwie das die Zaubererwelt Kondome kennt )))

„Jah! Muss ich könnte ja sein das ich während des Alkoholeinflusses meine Kräfte freisetze und das ist dann weniger lustig. Und ich wäre überaus glücklich wenn du mir die Haare machst, ich sehe bei dir immer die tollsten Frisuren!"

„Danke!", lächelte Audrey die ihre blonden, langen Haare offen trug und ein rotes Trägerkleid anhatte.

Währenddessen war im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum das Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Mädchen hetzten von einem Zimmer ins Nächste auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Outfit mit passenden Schuhen. Hermine saß derweil in aller Ruhe auf ihrem Bett und las ein Buch als Gin hereinplatze.

„Herm du bist ja immer noch nicht umgezogen! Komm schon in einer halben Stunde müssen wir unten in der Eingangshalle sein!"

„Achja? Und was ist wenn ich gar nicht mit will?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Komm schon du bist doch die jenige die sich immer beschwert dass sie keinen Freund hat! Und außerdem bist du eingeladen. Komm schon lass uns doch nicht alleine hingehen."

„Ich komm nur mit wenn Jess auch mitkommt.", sagte Herm trotzig.

„Na das ist ein Argument, ich hab sie nämlich vorhin schon überredet! Auf hoch jetzt und du ziehst diese schwarze Jeans an und dazu dein rotes Wasserfalltop das bis kurz unter die Brust reicht. Ich mach dir deine Haare und schmink dich. Ah – Keine Widerrede!"

Schließlich gab sich Hermine geschlagen gegen soviel Temperament wollte sie an diesem Abend nicht mehr ankämpfen.

Nach 25 Minuten waren sie schließlich fertig und Gin zufrieden, fast.

„Hier trink das! Falls du heute Abend was ganz blödes anstellst hat es wenigstens keine Folgen."

Hermine sah sie komisch an sagte aber nichts.

„Komm wir sollten los sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in die große Halle. Soweit ich weiß hat Dumbledore übrigens nichts dagegen, wie ich vorhin von meinem Bruder hörte hätte Harry gehört wie er Snape und die anderen Hauslehrer dazu angehalten hat nichts dagegen zu unternehmen, da es doch Hausübergreifend wäre und sich die Häuser endlich verbinden würden. Außerdem hat er die Todesser und die anderen Ordnungshüter wie Marietta Edgecombe und die ganzen Kleinen unter dem Vorwand einen ganz besonders lehrreichen Ausflug zu machen. Somit haben wir diese Nacht das Slytherinhaus für uns! Ist das nicht cool? Und hör auf an dir rumzuzupfen!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Partytime

A/N: Hab mich doch entschlossen 2 Kapitel draus zu machen, denn was ich noch alles in dieses Kapitel mit reinquetschen will/muss… XD

Jedenfalls es würde so enden das das Kapitel an die 6000 Wörter lang würde und DAS kann ich beim besten Willen nicht zulassen, da ich normalerweise in dem Format ca. 2000 Wörter pro Chap schreibe. Doch momentan fließen seltsamerweise die Wörter und ich schreibe euch einige Bonuskapitelchen….XD

Wie immer bitte ich euch auch heute wieder um einige Reviews, denn nur die Kritik, die Verbesserungsvorschläge und die seltenen Lobeshymnen machen einen Autor zu einem besseren Schreiber!

PS Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse, die Urheberrechte an den Liedern die in diesem Chap vorkommen gehören allein den Sängern und ich entschuldige mich dafür wenn ich die Liedtexte falsch herausgehört habe.

PSS Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden wenn ihr mir nen anderen Namen für „Mächtige" oder „erwachen" nennen würdet, weil dass ist mittlerweile äußerst nervig und dermaßen hochgestochen ist.

PSSS Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Betaleser. Wer Interesse und Zeit hat kann sich gerne bei mir melden.

(Der jenige sollte aber auch beachten dass ich nur alle paar Wochen ans Internet komme, da ich wegen meiner Ausbildung von meinen Eltern ausziehen musste und ich in meinem neuen Zuhause noch kein Internet habe.) Danke im Voraus!!!!

Derweil hatten sich im Mädchengemeinschaftsraum schon die ersten Gäste eingefunden. Vor allem die Jungen hatten sich von der Dekoration überraschen lassen, besonders die riesige Tanzfläche hatte es ihnen angetan. Rund herum tanzten etliche Lichter in verschiedenen Farben und davor war ein kleines Potest aufgebaut. Im Moment spielte im Hintergrund eine leise Musik sodass sich die Gäste noch unterhalten konnten.

Es waren bereits etliche Jungen und Mädchen da, doch weder Charlie, Audrey, Daphne noch Cheney konnten ihre Clique ausmachen und so saßen sie gelangweilt mit einem Glas Bowle in der Hand zwischen den vielen Kissen in der Kuschelecke.

„Viel ist ja noch nicht los, oder?", fragte Audrey irgendwann und zog ihr Kleid wieder ein Stück nach unten, da ein 5. Klässler lüstern zu ihr herübersah.

„Nein, kein Wunder die anderen Häuser sowie unsere Jungs sind ja noch nicht da. Mir gefällt übrigens dein Kleid Charls!", sagte Cheney gerade und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Charlotte hatte ein rosanes Babydoll-Kleid an und trug dazu hohe schwarze Stiefel sowie eine Rosa Haarschleife.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt auch Ronny, schließlich soll er sich ja bis zum Halloweenball in mich verlieben. Ge, Chey?", antwortete Charls ihr.

„Man hab ich bock zu tanzen!", stieß schließlich Daphne aus. „Was sagtest du hast du noch mal für eine Band bestellt?"

„Oh, gar keine. Ich habe gedacht wir können uns doch auch selbst unterhalten, ich hab eine Stereoanlage sowie Mikrofone besorgt die in Hogwarts funktionieren dank Zack. Außerdem bin ich den ganzen Mittag herumgerannt um so viele Liedtexte wie möglich zu bekommen, du glaubst gar nicht wie viele Muggelgeborene hier herumlaufen und die Texte ihrer Lieblingslieder aufgeschrieben haben. Es sind natürlich auch einige Lieder dabei, die einfach nur witzig sind. Und bis ich schließlich auch die Musik dazu hatte war der Tag rum."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und ein Schwall lärmender Schüler stürzte sich auf das Buffet mit den Knabbereien und den Getränken.

„Na dann kann die Party ja beginnen!", Cheney war aufgesprungen als sie ihre Clique grinsend durch die Tür schreiten sah. Anschließend schnipste sie mit den Fingern und die Musik schwoll auf die doppelte Lautstärke an.

„Hey, Chey! Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus!", sagte Draco galant und verbeugte sich. „Willst du mit mir tanzen?"

„Gleich, ich möchte nur schnell eine kleine Ankündigung machen und dafür brauche ich dich!", sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit auf das kleine Potest.

„Guten Abend! Liebe Mitschüler und Freunde. Wir also Charlotte, Audrey, Daphne und ich haben die vergangen 2 Tage nur organisiert. Leider konnten wir dadurch keine Band ergattern und so habe ich mir etwas anderes ausgedacht. Es nennt sich Karaoke, manche von euch haben mir heute schon einige Liedtexte herausgegeben die ich gerne dazu verwenden würde. Nun es wird folgendermaßen ablaufen: Ich habe für jeden ein Los geschrieben das sich auf dem Boden ihres ersten Glases befindet. Es ist eine Nummer und in dieser Reihenfolge kommt jeder nach einander auf die Bühne bekommt ein Mikrofon in die Hand und darf einen ausgewählten Text zu passenden Musik singen. Ich hoffe die Idee gefällt euch! Und hier haben wir die Nummer eins: Draco Malfoy!", grinsend wandte sie sich an den Blonden der sie aus großen Augen ansah.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Was soll ich singen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Rache ist süß! Und du wirst: von Jesse McCartney „She's not you" singen.", Chey überreichte ihm ein Mikrofon und ein Blatt Pergament bevor die Musik einsetzte und die Schüler zu jubeln begannen und rasch ihre Gläser austranken um zu erfahren wann sie dran waren.

Lächelnd setzte sich Cheney wenig später wieder neben ihre Freundinnen. Zu ihnen hatten sich mittlerweile Jess, Hermine, Ronny, Merit, Lisa und die Jungs aus dem Hause Slytherin gesellt.

„Hey, große Organisatorin! Hast du wirklich schlau gemacht. Aber er macht das wirklich gut und sein Haar schimmert so dabei!", lächelte Gin verträumt. Während Markus eifersüchtig auf ihren Hinterkopf sah.

„Keine Sorge, Markus! Ich steh nur auf schwarzhaarige!", grinste Gin, welche braune Stoffpants zu hohen Pumps und ein grünes Triangeltop mit ihrem Bikini darunter trug. „Welche Zahl hast du?"

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen? Aber hey, willst du tanzen?", Markus gab Gin die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine.

Mittlerweile war Dray fertig mit seinem Lied und ein Junge aus Ravenclaw begab sich auf die Bühne den vor ihm war ein Blatt und das Mikro erschienen.

Als Cheney Dray durch die Menge auf sich zu schreiten sah, murmelte sie ein „Oo." Und versuchte sich hinter Charlie zu verstecken was jedoch nicht gelang da diese gerade von Ron zum tanzen aufgefordert worden war.

„Du! Das war ganz schön fies von dir. Aber ich hoffe es hat dich angemacht. Zur Strafe wirst du jetzt mit mir tanzen!", sagte dieser ernst und zog sie mit sich während Cheney nur verlegen grinste.

Herm saß derweil gelangweilt auf den Kissen und sah neidisch zu Gin und Markus, die inzwischen knutschend in einer Ecke standen, zu Cheney und Draco die sich lachend auf der Tanzfläche drehten, zu Merit und Blaise die ineinander verschlungen an einer Wand saßen und zu Ron und Charlie die sich auch irgendwie gemeinsam kichernd dem Suff hingaben und Charlie immer freizügiger wurde was Ronny zum erröten brachte.

Seufzend stand sie schließlich auf um sich ihren Becher wieder mit Bowle zu füllen.

Am Buffet angekommen traf sie auf Seamus.

„Und gibst dich auch dem Suff hin?"

„Ja, und der Rest des Abends wird richtig, richtig spannend!", sagte sie Augen verdrehend und wollte sich gerade wieder in Richtung Kissen drehen.

„Halt, halt. Warte, wie wäre es wenn wir den Abend zusammen verbringen, dann wird's vielleicht angenehmer."

„Weißt du, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee.", nickte Hermine und hackte sich in den bereitgehaltenen Arm von Seamus ein.

„Gut dann wollen wir mal, was für ne Nummer hast du?", fragte er während sie in Richtung Tanzfläche schwankten.

„37, du?" – „Ich auch!", - „Nun das heißt dann wohl das wir ein Duett singen dürfen. Na ja, da mach ich mich wenigstens nicht allein zum Affen."

Seamus fing an zu lachen.

„Ich glaube ich muss dir was gestehen, ich kann nicht singen, und konnte es auch nie.", sagte Seamus mit gesenktem Kopf und stieß Hermine von sich fort in eine Drehung(Wie sagt man das anders?) und zog sie wieder an sich ran.

Währenddessen bei Charlie und Ronny.

„Hey, mit wem …mhm gehst du ei-eigentlich zum Halloweenball?", fragte Charls gerade hicksend. Der viele Alkohol zeigte doch langsam Wirkung.

„Nun, das wei-heiß ik noch nit, aber wenn du magst würde ich dich gerne einla-haden, hicks!", meinte er immer lauter werdend bis er schließlich fast schrie.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös, oder? Hoffentlich nicht denn das würde ich liebend gerne", hauchte Charlotte, strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust und schlug ihr rechtes Bein über seine Schenkel.

„Hey sucht euch ein Zimmer!", brüllte Jessminda durch den Raum, wobei sie selbst auf dem Schoss von Adrian saß.

„Warum? Das hier wird später ohnehin zu einem Bordell!", prostete ihr Charlotte zu.

„Wie auch immer, ich glaub ich muss jetzt singen, entschuldigst du mich kurz Adrian. Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, machen wir da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben, ja?", flüsterte Jess in Adran's Ohr und knabberte kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen.

Draco der das bemerkt hatte, grinste seinem Kumpel über Cheneys Schulter zu und formte mit seinen Lippen ein „Na, schlepp sie schon ab, Kumpel!"

Woraufhin er jedoch eine Kopfnuss von Cheney erntete.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine Tanzpartnerin, als um die Beziehung deines Freundes. Hey, irgendwie ist die Party noch relativ brav, hast du Lust das zu ändern?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr worauf dieser rot wurde und Cheney begann sich an ihm zu reiben und die Hüften zu schwingen.

Gin die das am andren Ende des Raumes bemerkte machte es ihr sogleich an Markus nach.

Doch dann erschien vor ihr ein Pergament und das Mikro, sie hörte jedoch nicht auf zu tanzen, sondern fing gleichzeitig mit der Melodie von „Trick Me" an zu trällern.

Oh oh

This is a…

Yeah!

Oh Oh

Then a pain for all I'd done

And I show'd you I ever wants

There's nothing left to decide

Sad you my trick my ups

Come and trick my twice

Free to be anothway to been a trick

Feel to be always just a trick

Every on your dick

Seem to be a montum to be hour times

Sad you my trick my ups

Comme on and trick my twice now

My trick my ups

Oh oh

Come on and trick my twice

My trick my ups

oh oh oh.

Come on and trick me twice

(Kelis – Trick me)

Während sie mit einer rauchigen Stimme ihr Lied sang strich sie sanft mit den Fingern über Markus, ließ aber niemals zu das er auch sie berührte.

„Come on and trick me twice", hauchte sie zum Schluss in Markus Ohr und zog ihn aus dem Slytherin-Mädchenschlafsaal raus.

Den Beifall den sie sich ersungen hatte bekamen die beiden schon gar nicht mehr mit, denn auf dem Weg zu Markus Einzelzimmer verschlangen sie sich schon fast.

„Wann bist du eigentlich dran, mit singen?", fragte Draco als sich die beiden einmal eine Pause gönnten und sich Cocktails mixten.

„Gar nicht. Ich hab das ganze organisiert, außerdem brauch ich das heute nicht auch noch. Ich höre schon genug Vorurteile in letzter Zeit, von wegen dass ich alles könne und bla.", meinte Cheney während sie sich auf eine Fensterbank im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte und die Beine an sich zog.

„Ist bei euch im Schlafsaal eigentlich auch soviel los wie hier? Hier rennen ja mehr rum als Montagmorgens beim Frühstück in der großen Halle!", sagte sie mit einem Mal. Denn im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum vergnügten sich sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr viele Pärchen, die sich teilweise schon an die Wäsche gingen.

„Wieso? Hast du was Bestimmtes vor?", fragte dieser heiser.

„Wer weiß, ….vielleicht.", sagte Cheney und versank in seinen sturmgrauen Augen.

„Du hast so unglaublich blaue Augen, ….wie Eis.", flüsterte er noch bevor er seine weichen Lippen auf ihre senkte.

So verharrten sie eine weile, bis –

„Chey! Es ist was passiert, als ich – oh, sorry!", Gin war aufgeregt angerannt gekommen – patschnass genau wie Markus.

Cheney und Draco hatten abrupt ihren Kuss gelöst und waren einige cm auseinander gesprungen.

„Ward ihr 2 mit Klamotten baden, oder warum seid ihr so naß?", fragte Draco als er Gins verrutschte, patschnasse Kleidung bemerkte und auch ihre Haare tropften noch immer vor Nässe.

„Das wäre auch ne gute Idee gewesen, wenn wir's gleich in der Badewanne getrieben hätten, dann wäre ich vermutlich weniger naß als jetzt. Aber nein, Gin und ich knutschten grad noch auf em Bett und als ich anfange sie zu streicheln und so, grade als wir dabei sind – platsch! Von oben bis unten naß!", versuchte Markus zu erklären der sein Hemd anscheinend verloren hatte.

„Habt ihr nen Zauberspruch gesprochen? Ach wartet mal, der Alkohol vernebelt meine Sinne. Du bist eine von uns und dein Auslöser ist die Erregung – logisch.", ermittelte Cheney für sie.

„Und die Frage nach deinem Element ist somit auch geklört!"

„Und was heißt das jetzt können wir jetzt da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben, oder muss ich mir jetzt jedes Mal wenn ich sie anfasse ein Handtuch mitnehmen?", fragte Markus und strich dabei unauffällig über deren Brust.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und ließ dem Wasser das durch ihren Körper lief freien Lauf. Das hieß sie spuckte einen Wasserstrahl den sie nicht kontrollieren konnte auf die beiden, welche kurz darauf ebenfalls wie begossene Pudel da standen.

Marcus lachte sich schlapp und meinte, „Cool ich hab ne menschliche Wasserpistole als Freundin!", Dieser Satz brachte schließlich auch die anderen drei zum Lachen.

„Nun, um auf deine Frage von vorhin einzugehen, vielleicht solltet ihr gleich eine freie Badewanne nehmen!", gluckste Cheney noch immer. „Denkt dran Mittwoch, kommst du Gin, auch zu uns in den Kurs."

„Danke, noch mal für den Rat. Lasst euch nicht weiter stören und sucht euch am besten ne Eishöhle mit Kristallen.", kicherte Gin.

„Ha Ha Ha! Sehr witzig. Sag mal wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?", rief ihr Cheney sarkastisch und wandte sich dann an ihren Begleiter.

„Gleich 12 warum?"

„Weil wir für 12, soweit ich weiß Flaschen drehen geplant hatten. Fraglich ist nur wer jetzt noch alles da ist um mitzumachen."

„Ich bin dabei, dass ist klar. Aber sollten wir uns vorher nicht lieber erst umziehen, immerhin sind wir patschnass.", fragte Draco.

„Davon würde ich im Moment abraten. In meinem Schlafsaal ist Party und bei euch hab ich vorhin Adrian gesehen, der Jess mit sich mit gezogen hat. Du willst da doch nicht unbedingt stören, oder? Außerdem bin ich momentan viel zu faul mich noch mal umzuziehen, lieber hock ich mich später mit einem Handtuch in den Kreis."

„Wenn du das sagst, machen wir das so."

„Warte mal, bevor wir da reingehen, das mit dem Kuss – „

„- war ein Fehler, ich weiß. Ich kann mir bis Weihnachten keine Gefühle leisten, denn immer dann wenn ich Gefühle zeige, kann das gegen mich verwendet werden. Denn Freundschaft wird zu Liebe, Liebe zu Eifersucht Eifersucht zu Hass. Und dann kann selbst meine Familie mich nicht mehr umpolen, denn dann hat das Gute auf jeden Fall verloren. Ich hoffe du verstehst das? Und können wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben?"

„Ich verstehe. Besser Freund als gar nichts, auch wenn ich dich nicht verstehe. Hab e ich wenigstens nach Weihnachten eine Chance?"

„Probiers aus. Und jetzt komm!"

Doch er blieb noch einige Sekunden traurig zurück er beschloss es trotzdem weiter zu versuchen schließlich hatte sie ihn vorhin nicht abgewährt. Erst als sie ihn erneut rief folgte er ihr zurück die Treppen hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Cheney bemerkte zuerst, dass es wohl beim Flaschen drehen nicht gerade viele Mitspieler geben üwürde, aber da alle schon ziemlich besoffen waren, störte sie das weniger, denn um so lustiger würde es werden.

Warum hab ich das nur gerade getan? Ich bin wieder mal zu feige eine Beziehung anzufangen. Und es scheitert wieder mal daran, weil ich zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit stehe. Was ist das nur für eine grausame Welt…Oh, verdammt. Ich will das doch! Doch jetzt ist es zu spät! 

Schlussendlich fanden sich Draco, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Audrey, Cheney, Lisa Turpin, Jamal Cain Williams, Zack, Theo und Daphne. Wobei sich Hermine, Audrey und Daphne zuerst als Zuschauer outeten sich dann aber doch fürs mitspielen entschieden, zumal sonst Lisa und Cheney sonst allein mit 5 Jungen hätten spielen müssen.

„Die, die die Regeln kennen können sie ja schon mal den anderen erklören. Ich hol mir schnell meinen Bademantel.", sagte Cheney und stand wieder auf, ebenso wie Draco.

„Ich komm gleich mit."

Draco folgte Cheney in das Mädchenbad.

„Chrm. Das hier ist eigentlich Jungenfreie Zone, also…"

„Nein! Ich will dass du mir jetzt zuhörst. Ich kann ja verstehen dass es Auswirkungen haben könnte auf deine Kraft, aber das muss doch noch lange nicht bedeuten dass aus unserer Beziehung, falls wir eine haben, gleich Hass wird. Weißt du das ist nicht bei jedem Paar so. Das Liebe gleich in die schlimmsten Emotionen ausartet. Kön- Können wir es nicht einfach mal versuchen?", dann küsste er sie einfach, doch Cheney stieß in weg.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung das du SO denkst! Das es dir egal ist ob gut oder böse gewinnt. Eigentlich hab ich gedacht das du das Gegenteil von deinem Vater bist, aber ich hab mich wohl geirrt.", verletzt sah sie in von unten an und ging dann an ihm vorbei und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen.

„Verdammt! Eigentlich will ich dir damit doch nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe!", murmelte er und verließ dann auch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Inzwischen hatten die anderen beschlossen das Spiel ohne die beiden zu spielen und lachten noch viel in dieser Nacht.

Cheney war inzwischen an den See gelaufen und hatte sich an dessen Ufer gesetzt. Traurig blickte sie zum Spiegelbild des Vollmondes hinab und dachte wieder einmal an ihre Mutter. Es vergingen Stunden bis sie wieder die Kälte und die Dunkelheit um sich spürte. Im Moment war es ihr jedoch egal, ob sie am nächsten Morgen im Krankenflügel liegen würde oder nicht.

Nachdenklich rührte mit ihrer Hand im Wasser und bemerkte gar nicht wie sie ihre Kraft einsetzte, welche den See zufror.

So bemerkte sie auch nicht wie sie jemand vom Astronomieturm beobachtete: Draco Malfoy.

Reglos stand er an der Brüstung und blickte zu ihr hinunter als sie begann mit der Hand im See zu rühren und diesen zu zufrieren.

Doch plötzlich drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder im Dunkeln des Schlosses.

Genau in diesem Augenblick zersprangen alle Fenster der Schule zeitgleich den ein Schrei erschallte in Wellen durch die ganze Schule und noch über die Ländereien. Auch das Eis auf dem See bekam Risse und Cheney schreckte hoch.

„Den habe ich lange nicht mehr gehört, denn Schall. Wer es wohl war?", flüsterte sie bevor sie sich zurück legte und einschlief.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel: Dunkle Schatten

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte die Schwarzhaarige mit schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht, sie hatte die ganze Nacht auf einem spitzen Stein verbracht und ihr Fuß baumelte im eiskalten Wasser.

Von dem Nebel der eiskalt um ihre nackte Haut waberte musste sie jäh niesen, wodurch sie vollends erwachte und sich aufrappelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie jedoch eine Bewegung am Waldrand. Ein dunkler Schatten, durch den Nebel kaum erkennbar schlich daran entlang.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Waldrand und duckte sich immer wieder hinter Sträuchern, bis sie schließlich ganz nah war und die Gestalt genauer betrachten konnte.

Ein langer schwarzer, zerfetzter Umhang schwebte über den Boden, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und darunter leuchteten glühend rote Augen.

Erschrocken hielt Cheney die Luft an und wartete bis es vorbei geglitten war und richtete sich auf.

„Ein dunkler Reiter, was wollte er schon hier? Ich muss mich beeilen!", dachte sie und wurde zeitgleich panisch. Rasch wollte die 16-jährige zum Schloss zurückeilen, konnte sich aber gerade noch ducken als ein schwarzes Pferd mit leeren Augen und wehender Mähne an ihr vorbei galoppierte.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, besann sich wieder auf ihr Vorhaben und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück zum Schloss.

Sie hätte den Reiter besiegen können, doch erstens wusste sie hätte sie ihn angegriffen hätte dessen Herr sofort gewusst, dass sie noch immer lebte und zweitens hätte dieser Reiter möglicherweise ihr eigener Bruder sein können, der vor 8 Jahren die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Am Schloss angekommen bemerkte sie jedoch, dass die Tore noch verschlossen waren und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie natürlich nicht bei sich trug.

Frustriert ließ sie sich schließlich an der kalten Steinmauer neben dem Eingang nieder und dachte an die vergangene Nacht.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Kuss mit Draco und schimpfte sich gleich noch mal, weil sie in ein 2. Mal zurück gewiesen und ihm obendrauf auch noch eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er würde ihr wohl nie wieder verzeihen, innerlich beglückwünschte sie sich dennoch, denn sie hatte es ja geschafft, den Grund der Ablenkung zu beseitigen. Doch so wollte sie ihm eigentlich nie zu nahe treten, denn sie wusste ja wie sehr er seinen Vater verabscheute und sie selbst wusste das sich Freunde so etwas nie antaten. Eine Entschuldigung würde er wohl kaum annehmen, warum konnte sie in ihrer Wut nur nie ihre Zunge zügeln?

Fröstelnd zog sie ihre Beine an ihren Körper, o ja der Oktober wurde schon langsam recht frisch und doch war ihr so heiß wie an einem Hochsommertag. Stöhnend legte sie ihre linke Wange an die kalte Burgmauer, doch es half nicht wirklich, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten kippte sie zur Seite weg.

Während die Welt um sie herum sich weiter drehte, blieb sie in einer Art Koma liegen, weder Madam Pomfrey noch den weisesten Heilern vom St. Mungus gelang es sie aufzuwecken oder herauszufinden was nicht stimmte. So lag sie bleich wie ein Gespenst in einem dünnen Nachthemd, abgeschirmt von den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler auf einem der alten Betten im Krankenflügel der Schule. Lehrer sowie Schüler, Freunde und Bekannte hofften das sie bald wieder erwachen würde, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass eine Heilung gelang, verkürzte sich um jede Stunde die sie länger im Koma verbrachte.

Ihre Freunde kamen sie jeden Tag besuchen und sprachen stundenlang mit ihr, auch wenn sie nicht antwortete. Eines Tages kam auch Draco in den Krankenflügel und sprach mit ihr, als ob sie ihm so wie früher gegenübersaß und ihm zuhörte.

„Hey Süße? Kleine? Cheney? Wie soll ich dich nennen? Ich weiß, du gibst mir die Schuld daran dass du hier liegst, und du hast vollkommen Recht. Ich bin schuld, immerhin habe ich dich dazu gebracht raus an den See zu laufen um den Schmerz zu vergessen, den ich dir angetan habe. Tze, du hast mich ganz schön verletzt weißt du? Mich einfach mit meinem Vater zu vergleichen, aber du siehst ja ich sitze hier, das würde mein Vater gar nicht machen, er würde sich lieber dem dunklen Lord vor die Füße legen und dann seine finsteren Intrigen ziehen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, eigentlich will ich mich entschuldigen doch ich hab das beim besten Willen noch **nicht **oft gemacht. Charl, und den Jungs gegenüber schon, aber noch nie dir meiner gro – dir gegenüber. Aber der eigentliche Grund ist, verdammt – ich kann das nicht. Bitte, wach wieder auf, ich liebe dich doch so sehr!", dann fing er an sich hin und her zu wiegen vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und saß eine ganze Weile stumm an ihrem Bett bis er sich wieder erhob und still davon schlich.

Am nächsten Tag kam Hermine Granger in den Krankenflügel und setzte sich ebenfalls an die Seite ihres Bettes.

„Hey, du! Ich weiß ich hab den Slytherins noch nie wirklich vertraut. Schlichte Vorurteile, wie du vielleicht weißt. Seamus und ich haben dich bereits vor fast 3 Wochen draußen vor dem Tor gefunden und dich hierher gebracht. Du sollest wirklich langsam aufwachen, wir wissen nämlich alle nicht wie wir mit unseren Kräften umzugehen haben. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nichts in Brand stecke und doch kann ich dir stolz berichten dass ich das Feuer schon fast gebändigt habe. Ich spucke die Feuerflamme nicht mehr, ich kann sie mit der Hand fast vollständig lenken nur mit dem zielen hab ich's noch nicht so. Manche von uns trainieren immer öfter trüben im Haus. Malfoy ist auch immer dabei, er versucht uns seine Erfahrungen näher zu bringen, mittlerweile bin ich sogar fast soweit ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch dann kommen wieder die Schlammblutrufe auf den Gängen, die er irgendwie nicht los bekommt. Ich vermute er muss einfach den Schein waren. Ach ja es gibt noch was Neues wir haben Zuwachs bekommen. Insgesamt sind wir jetzt schon zu Zehnt, ist das nicht toll?

Mir fällt gerade nichts mehr ein, was ich dir noch erzählen könnte, aber vielleicht ist Liebe ein Thema, wenn es dich nicht stört.

Seamus und ich sind seit euerer Party zusammen, ich hab seit 2 Jahren das erste mal wieder eine Beziehung. Es ist so schön jemanden zu haben der mich auffängt. Gin und Markus sind auch zusammen, sie sind nur noch am rum machen. Und dann wäre da noch die Sache zwischen unserem Gespann, Ronnie und Charlie, es ist unglaublich wie sehr sie sich lieben, ich freu mich wahnsinnig für die beiden.

Thema Harry sollte ich jetzt wohl eher weniger, erwähnen, hm? Aber da gibt es für dich auch eine bedeutende Änderung, Charls hat mir erzählt das Sirius dein Vater war und nun ja, Harry trauert noch immer sehr um ihn, er gibt sich selbst die Schuld an dessen Tod, obwohl Tod kann man gar nicht sagen. Er ist durch den wehenden Vorhang im Ministerium gefallen, wusstest du das? Ich hab ein paar Nachforschungen zusammen mit Merit über den Bogen angestellt und wir sind über Erstaunliches gestolpert. Er soll nur in eine andere Dimension führen und sobald derjenige der den Durchgang erschaffen hat, stirbt, soll der Bogen auch alle wieder freigeben, die jemals durch ihn hindurch gefallen sind. Du bist die erste die davon erfährt, ich hab's Harry noch nicht erzählt, also pssst!

Weißt du, du bist es doch die uns immer und immer wider vom Erwachen der Mächtigen predigt, und jetzt bist du selbst eingeschlafen! Du musst einfach wieder aufwachen, denn nur 14 Mächtige zusammen können das Böse von unserer schönen Erde endgültig vertreiben! So jetzt geht's mir besser!

Oh, die Mittagspause ist schon fast vorbei, ich sollte mich dann wohl besser auf den Weg machen, sonst komme ich noch zu spät zum Unterricht. Also, vergiss nicht, wir brauchen dich, wach wieder auf!"

Hermine hatte sich bereits umgewandt als Cheney plötzlich den linken, Zeigefinger hob und kurz darauf wieder fallen ließ.

Die erste Reaktion, und niemand hatte es bemerkt.

Zwei Tage später, um genau zu sein am 31. Oktober saß Cheney plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett und griff nach dem Glas Wasser, welches auf dem Nachtisch stand und kippte es aus mangelnder Kraft in den Händen um das Wasser tropfte vom Tisch und das zersplitterte in seine Einzelteile. Dies rief sofort die Krankenschwester herbei und diese klatschte erfreut in die Hände als sie das Mädchen wohlauf in ihrem Bett sitzen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genießen sah.

„Na wie geht es meiner Sorgenpatientin?"

Erschrocken wandte sich Cheney der Krankenschwester zu.

„Ausgeschlafen. Könnte ich bitte ein Glas Wasser haben?"

„Natürlich. Accio Glas Wasser. Hier, trink aber langsam du hast 3 Wochen im Koma gelegen."

„WAS? Verdammt, was mach ich den jetzt? Wie soll ich das noch schaffen, der wievielte ist heute?"

„Der 31. Oktober. Heute Abend ist Halloween und wenn du bis dahin noch ruhig im Bett bleibst, erlaube ich dir hinzugehen. Ach ja und heute bekommst du keinen Besuch.

Deine Freunde haben täglich stundenlang an deinem Bett gesessen und mit dir gesprochen, als wärest du kerngesund. Wirklich tolle Freunde, wie raushören konnte haben sich bereits 11 Mächtige finden können. Manche waren sogar bei mir um mich nach Rat zu fragen, völlig unsinnig wenn du mich fragst. Haben gefragt ob ich etwas gegen ihre „krankheit" machen könnte. Ach ja, ich habe übrigens drüben Alte Runen und Erste Hilfe weiter geführt, es haben wirklich viele den Kurs besucht.

Es haben auch viele von dunklen Gestalten gesprochen, die am Waldrand entlang geschlichen sind. Sie haben alle gehofft das du ihnen diese Fragen beantworten kannst.

Oh, und noch was. Deine Freundin Charlotte hat dieses Kleid hier für dich abgegeben. Ich möchte euch Kindern die Überraschung auch nicht verderben. Immerhin möchte ich ja selbst hingehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, zeige ich dir mein Outfit."

Schnell eilte die Krankenschwester aus dem Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Derweil sah Cheney grinsend und kopfschüttelnd aus dem Fenster in die sanften Sonnenstrahlen hinaus.

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt das sie solange fort war, ihr erschien es gerade mal wie ein paar Stunden, eine zu kurze Zeit um ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen.

Dann kamen wieder die Tränen oh, nein sie hatte es noch immer die vollständig wahrgenommen, dass ihre ganze Familie ausgestorben war, auch Draco und Charlotte waren in dem Traum vorgekommen.

Es war eine Erinnerung gewesen, an ihre Kindheit als die 3 noch glücklich miteinander spielen durften, und immer auf der großen Blumenwiese mit der großen Eiche auf dem ihre Mütter den Kindern ein riesiges Baumhaus gebaut hatten. Es existierte noch immer, in Irland, dort wo sie selbst geboren wurde und ihre Schwester Chasy-Chloe spukte.

Es war wohl ein Wink des Himmels gewesen, dass sie zusammen mit ihren beiden Spielkastenfreunden dort hin reisen sollte. Sie mussten das Baumhaus suchen um herauszufinden wie sie das Böse bekämpfen konnten.

Dann tauchte plötzlich Madam Pomfrey aus dem Nichts auf, gekleidet in eine Art Fledermaus, mit einem langen, wehenden Satinumhang und einem schwarzen langen zerfranzten Kleid, die Haare schwarz gefärbt.

„Darf ich raten? Draculas Braut, hab ich recht?"

„Wer ist Dracula?"

„Dracula war nach den Legenden der Muggel der erste Dracula, erst danach hat er seine ganzen Untertanen erschaffen. Eigentlich ist es nur der symbolische Name von dem allerersten Vampir, also von Vudokladiski, diesen muss ich nicht weiter erklären oder?"

„Nein, dieser Name kennt ja jeder und er ist fast so gefürchtet wie du weißt schon wer."

„Das, liebe Madam Pomfrey ist auch der Grund warum er sich mit dem Duke verbunden hat."

„Oh, dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem, was ist dann eigentlich mit den Werwölfen? Du darfst mich übrigens Poppy nennen."

„Dann, dürfen sie mich ab sofort auch mit Bebe ansprechen. Nun die werden sich wohl auch für die andere Seite entscheiden, mit ein paar Ausnahmen, und ich glaube sie wissen von wem ich spreche, oder Poppy?"

„Ohne es auszusprechen ist es mir tatsächlich bewusst, worauf du hinaus möchtest, so lassen wir das Thema ich denke heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern, du lagst ja leider seid der letzten Party flach. Aber nun finde ich das wir dich langsam herausputzen sollten, komm hier im Nebenzimmer ist ein Badezimmer geh schnell duschen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, einfach rufen. Wo ist dein Kostüm?"

„Drüben im Haus. Accio Halloweenverkleidung ."

Währenddessen bei Charlotte im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Hey, bist du noch immer niedergeschlagen, weil Cheney noch immer im Koma liegt? Komm lass dich nicht so hängen, sie hätte sicher nicht gewollt das sie der Grund ist warum du deinen ersten Ball mit Ronnie nicht genießen sollst. Außerdem wacht sie bestimmt bald auf und wird wahnsinnig stolz auf dich sein, weil du das Training für sie weiter geführt hast. Und die meisten von uns sind in jeder freien Minute hinüber gegangen."

„Ja das wird sie wohl sein. Wie ich sie kenne wird sie heute Abend auf der Halloweenparty auftauchen, oder es ist ein Wunschdenken von mir. Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Gut ich habe euch, Mädels und ich bin euch auch überaus dankbar. Aber Cheney ist nun mal meine Herz- und Busenfreundin seit Kindheitstagen, wir haben schon im Sandkasten zusammen gespielt, bis sie mit ihrer Familie nach Australien zog.", antwortete Charlie Audrey.

„Draco ist in letzter Zeit auch immer nieder geschlagener, ich sehe ihn nur noch herumtrotten, ich glaube er gibt sich die Schuld daran, das Cheney im Koma liegt. Bei der Party vor 3 Wochen war doch bestimmt was im Busch, so wie sich die beiden benommen haben."

„Komm Daphne, lass es jetzt bitte sein, wir können sie ja ausfragen wenn sie wieder aufwacht lasst uns jetzt erst mal den Abend genießen. Oh, wir sollten uns beeilen es ist fast 8 Uhr. Ach, und Daphne wer ist den nun eigentlich deine Begleitung?", fragte Audrey ihre Freundin.

„Oh, nun, tja. Wie soll ich's sagen? Jamal Cain Williams, aus Ravenclaw, er ist Treiber in deren Quidditchteam."

„Uuuuh. Ein Sportler, auch noch. Ich kenn ihn, er ist ganz nett.", sagte Charlie und blickte auf das leere Bett ihrer Freundin.

„Ja, das ist er tatsächlich. Und bevor ihr fragt, ja es könnte Liebe werden."

In diesem Moment saß Draco Malfoy noch immer in bequemen Sachen auf seinem

Bett und wurde von allen Seiten zugequatscht, dass er sich doch endlich umziehen solle.

Irgendwann reichte es ihm und er legte auf alle seine Freunde den Silenciozauber und schlief erschöpft ein.

Er war in den letzten 3 Wochen völlig abgemagert, hatte nur wenig gegessen und den ganzen Tag in Boxershorts im Bett verbracht. Oh, ja er ließ sich gehen, die vorherige Nacht hatte er wieder nicht geschlafen. Mittlerweile plagten ihn nicht mehr nur die Albträume von seinem Vater, mittlerweile spuckte auch Cheney und eine fremde junge Frau die er irgendwoher kannte durch seine Träume und raubten ihm somit den Schlaf.

Plötzlich sprang er auf, er hatte beschlossen noch einmal in den Krankenflügel zu gehen um nach Cheney zu sehen.

Barfuß lief er durch die kalten Gänge des Kerkers, vorbei an der großen Halle in der die Halloweenparty tagte die große Treppe hinauf bis in den 4. Stock zum Krankenflügel.

Dort angekommen fand er ihn jedoch im Dunkeln vor und auch sämtliche Betten waren verlassen. Panisch rannte er wieder hinaus.

Währenddessen hatten sich Poppy und Cheney auf den Weg gemacht, die jüngere der beiden hatte sich den hellblauen Leinenumhang von ihrer Mutter über den Kopf und ihr Kostüm geworfen.

Draco hatte sie um Sekunden verfehlt, und wenige Minuten später verabschiedete sich die junge Frau von Madam Pomfrey welche sich zu dem verschmitzt grinsenden Dumbledore gesellte.

Langsam bandte sich das Mädchen in dem Hellblauen Umhang und dem Anhänger aus leuchtenden blauen Eis ihren Weg durch das tanzende Gemenge, welches auf die Musik der Schicksalsschwestern tanzte.

Unterwegs erblickte sie Seamus und Hermine welche engumschlungen auf der Tanzfläche knutschten, Charls und Ron die ausgelassen tanzten, Daphne und der Treiber des Ravenclawteams saßen an einem der vielen kleinen Tische und auch die anderen ihrer Freunde erblickte sie nach und nach, bis auf einen – Draco.

Und ihn vermisste sie am meisten, denn sie hatte genau gehört was er ihr gesagt hatte, als sie im Koma lag und sie hatte beschlossen es zu versuchen und ihm die Schuld zu nehmen, doch er war nicht da. Dann näherte sie sich Charlotte und Ronnie.

„Hey ihr beiden. Habt ihr Draco gesehen?", fragte sie mit einer betont tiefen Stimme.

„Oh Merlin! Cheney, du bist wach! Hab ich dich vermisst.", und schon fand sich Cheney in einer innigen Umarmung wieder.

Sacht drückte sie das Mädchen von sich, reichte ihr ein Stück Pergament und fragte: „Bitte es ist wichtig. Und das hier auch."

„Er ist heute noch nicht aufgetaucht, so wie die Jungs sagen, hat er sich die letzten 3 Wochen im Bett verkrochen, er muss also noch immer unten sein."

„Danke. Ich hab dich lieb."

Dann bannte sie sich ihren Weg zurück durch die Menge und hinaus aus der großen Halle, die letzten Meter bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum rannte sie sogar.

Währenddessen hatte sich Draco entschlossen in der großen Halle nach Charlotte zu suchen um sie nach Rat zu fragen. Als er an den vielen Schülerinnen vorbeiging, erreichten ihn unzählige kichernde Blicke der Mädchen. Doch ihm war es im moment egal, denn er hatte Charls erblickt die vertieft in einen Brief zusammen mit Weasley in einer Ecke saß.

„Hey, Charls! Es ist furchtbar, Cheney liegt nicht mehr in ihrem Bett, der Krankenflügel ist komplett verlassen!", verzweifelt hatte er sie an den Schultern gepackt wurde jedoch von Ron zurück gestoßen.

„Jungs, ist ja gut. Cheney ist wieder wach, Draco. Sie war eben bei mir und ist mittlerweile auf der Suche nach dir. Aber hey bevor du wieder losstürmst, lies das hier mal. Das ist im Moment glaub ich wichtiger.", versuchte Charls zu schlichten. „oh, und nettes Outfit!"

„Witzig, zeig her.

Hey Süße,

ich bin dir unendlich dankbar das du fast jeden Tag nach mir gesehen hast, während ich im Koma lag. Und glaube mir ich habe jedes Wort gehört das du zu mir gesagt hast, genau sowie deine Draco. Ich hab es mitbekommen und zeitgleich war ich auf der Wiese auf der wir drei früher immer gespielt haben, bevor meine Familie nach Australien zog, wisst ihr noch?

Das Baumhaus, welches unsere Mütter eigenhändig gemeinsam gezaubert haben? Und mir ist klar geworden, dass wir eine Reise dorthin machen müssen, nur wir drei. Den dort findet sich die Lösung wie wir das Böse entgültig von dieser Welt verbannen können. Also, Punkt 12 am Bahnhof, und seid vorsichtig dunkle Reiter treiben seit 3 Wochen ihr Unwesen auf dem Gelände.

Hab euch lieb,

Cheney

pS An Draco. Ich liebe dich auch, vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich einmal versuchen? sorry das ich das mit deinem Dad gesagt habe, ich fühle mich ganz schlecht, kannst du mir verzeihen?", Auf Dracos Gesicht hatte sich ein seliges Lächeln gebildet das er nicht mehr wegbekam.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„kurz nach elf. Also zeit das ich mich umziehe. Und ich meine Süße treffe, meinst du sie wartet unten auf uns?"

„ja das tut sie wohl. Oh, ich freu mich so für euch, ihr habt euch schon als Kinder wie ein altes Ehepaar benommen. Immer am streiten und dann habt ihr euch wieder umarmt, ich kanns gar nicht glauben das du das vergessen hast. Aber wahrscheinlich liegt es am Oblivate-Zauber von dem ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, das Lucius ihn gewirkt hat. Und übrigens glaube ich kaum das du noch zeit hast dich umzuziehen, es ist schon fast halb zwölf. Zieh einfach schnell meinen Umhang an. Ich bin ziemlich sicher das Cheney noch was in ihrem haus für dich hat. Und jetzt komm. Ronnie wonnie, hab dich lieb, sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder und üb fleißig weiter", nach einem letzten Kuss zog sie Draco eilig hinter sich her aus dem Schloss hinaus und hinunter nach Hogsmeade an den Bahnhof.

Unterdessen hatte Cheney Fawkes aufgesucht welcher für sie eine Nachricht an Dumbledore brachte in dem sie schrieb,

Sehr geehrter Professor,

ich brauche ihre Hilfe, in der zeit in dem ich im Koma lag hatte ich eine Art Vision der mich an den Schauplatz meiner Kindheit zurück führte, könnten sie und Pferde oder den Hogwartsexpress für 12 Uhr nach Hogsmeade bestellen, wir müssen dringend dort hin. Ich habe Charlotte und Draco gebeten mich zu begleiten. Ich bitte sie, helfen sie mir, und noch was ich glaube ich kann dort herausfinden wie wir das böse entgültig besiegen können.

Ich habe ihnen viel zu verdanken,

Babette C. Atkins

pS Es könnte evtl. ein paar tage dauern, machen sie sich also bitte keine Sorgen und sagen sie den entsprechenden Leuten was los ist.

Und dieser entließ ohne das Wissen der anderen Lehrer sofort ein paar Besen, die am Bahnhof auf die 3 Schüler warten sollten.

Cheney kam als erste am Bahnhof ab, und sie fröstelte als sie die Besen sah, die am Rande der Gleise schwebten, und zog ihrem Umhang enger um ihren Körper.

„Ich hasse Besen! Und ich habe Höhenangst, warum muss er mich nur so sehr demütigen?", stöhnend ließ sie sich auf eine feuchte Bank nieder, es hatte mal wieder geregnet und der Himmel war noch immer wolkenverhangen.

Dann endlich hörte sie leise Stimmen.

„Ja Dray, ich weiß das es eiskalt ist. Doch wir haben es fast geschafft komm endlich. Es ist schon fast 12. Du willst sie doch auch wieder sehen, komm schon lass dich nicht so ziehen, wir kommen ja gleich ins Warme.", da bogen sie schon um die Ecke und erblickten das zierliche Mädchen mit dem Blauen Umhang auf der kalten nassen Bank sitzen.


End file.
